Balle perdue
by Amy-Lee Mulder
Summary: Comment Richard Castle fait-il pour s'attirer autant d'ennuis?- Désolée mais je suis nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

« Castle ? … Castle ouvrez ! »

Le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tapa nerveusement du pied au sol, impatiente.

« Castle ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! » lança-t-elle exaspérée à l'attention de son ami Richard Castle, écrivain à l'égo surdimensionné, qui aurait dû la rejoindre une heure plus tôt sur une scène de crime et ne répondait pas au téléphone portable dernière génération qui ne le quittait pas.

Confrontée uniquement au silence de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait, pour la troisième fois d'affilée, son poing s'échoua sur la planche de bois qui la séparait du loft. Jamais rien n'était facile avec Richard Castle, elle le savait, et il savait sur quelles ficelles tirer pour l'irriter et la titiller. Une Kate Beckett enragée représentait son fantasme. Ca aussi elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il l'accueille avec un grand sourire et un mot taquin dès qu'elle se serait introduite dans l'appartement.

« Richard Alexandre Rodgers ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, je la défonce et ensuite je m'occupe de votre cas… ». L'utilisation de son véritable nom, en lieu et place de son nom de plume, le rendait toujours suspicieux. Elle ne s'en servait que lorsqu'il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Restant sans réaction de sa part, elle le menaça une dernière fois par dépit « Je vous aurai prévenu ! ».

Parfois, la Détective se demandait comment il était possible que son Capitaine ait accepté la présence du romancier au commissariat du 12ème. La première rencontre entre Kate Beckett et Richard Castle paraissait tirée d'un de ses romans d'espionnage complètement tordu. Un fou, fan de son œuvre, s'entêtait à reproduire de façon tout à fait réelle et précise les meurtres décrits dans les ouvrages de son auteur favori.

Dans le creux de la vague et assis depuis de longs mois devant une page blanche, Richard s'était épris de la belle jeune femme qui était venue l'interroger. Sa curiosité n'ayant pas de limite, il s'était incrusté dans l'enquête, avait suivi Beckett dans tous ses moindres déplacements et, comme il se plaisait à y croire, son imagination débordante avait permis de découvrir l'identité de l'assassin. Son amitié avec le maire de la Grosse Pomme, lui permit de s'introduire dans les méandres de la police criminelle et d'y rester.

Kate le réfutait régulièrement mais elle se devait d'avouer que celui que, avec le temps, elle avait accepté d'appeler son partenaire, influait sur sa vie comme une bouffée d'air frais, un peu d'amusement dans ce monde de brutalité et de douleur.

Exaspérée par tant d'enfantillages elle expira bruyamment et, sur ce, tenta d'entrer dans l'antre de son inventif partenaire de fortune et, à son grand étonnement, la porte était ouverte. « Castle ?! » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Le luxueux loft était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul un rayon de lumière passait à travers les rideaux reflétant les couleurs bleuâtres de la lune sur une la télévision qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce principale. Elle sortit son arme de son étui et la pointa droit devant elle, prête à toute éventualité. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, tout en longeant le mur, Beckett alluma la lumière. Elle fut éblouie pendant quelques secondes puis, de son regard aiguisé, sonda le loft.

Tout était sans dessus dessous les tiroirs avaient été vidés, les armoires étaient grandes ouvertes, les coussins du canapé étaient éventrés, la vaisselle cassée jonchait le sol de la cuisine et …

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit-elle en grinçant des dents à la vue des gouttes de sang qui maculaient le tapis de sol et la guidaient vers la chambre de Richard Castle. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Toujours l'arme au poing, elle scanna une dernière fois les alentours avant de suivre les petits cailloux rouges, tout en évitant d'endommager les indices.

« Castle ?... Castle vous êtes là ?... Castle s'il-vous-plaît ! » Les derniers mots se perdirent dans sa gorge emplie par la crainte de ce qui pouvait se trouver au bout de la piste quand soudain, elle l'entendit.

« Be-Beckett… ici. » un murmure, sans plus, provenant de son bureau.

Elle défonça la porte, fouilla la pièce du regard. Elle avait subit le même traitement que le reste de l'appartement. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

« Castle ! » souffla-t-elle.

Il était allongé à côté de son bureau, recroquevillé en position fœtale, le corps baignant dans une marre de sang. Kate se jeta à son chevet en un instant, le retourna sur le dos.

« Beckett… Kate, je suis désolé … Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. » Son visage était gris et chaque parole semblait lui demander un effort marathonien.

« Taisez-vous Castle ! » Elle appela les secours tout en appliquant une pression sur la blessure de son partenaire. Il frémit de douleur mais ne broncha pas. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouver dans cette situation… c'est ma faute Castle alors vous… vous avez intérêt à tenir le coup.

Les yeux bleus de l'écrivain s'obscurcirent.

« Ne… Je suis un véritable idiot Kate ! »

« Vous savez que, une fois que vous irez mieux, tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous ? »dit-elle afin de le distraire et, surtout, afin qu'elle-même ne sombre dans une panique incontrôlable. Ses mains se teintaient du sans de son ami, touché en pleine poitrine. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, en espérant que le tableau soit moins dramatique lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait... mais rien n'y fit.

Il voulut sourire à sa répartie, mais la douleur transforma cette tentative en grognement de douleur.

« Beckett, si …si je ne m'en sors pas… je veux… je veux que vous sachiez que… que je… »

Le bruit des ambulanciers et des policiers qui envahirent l'appartement le coupèrent dans son élan.

« Castle… non ! » fit-elle, hochant légèrement la tête vers le blessé. « Vous aurez tout le temps de me le dire quand ils vous auront extrait cette balle. »

« Promis ? » Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les verts de sa collègue qui se recula pour laisser passer les sauveteurs. Le regard toujours fixé à celui de son ami.

« Promis. » Beckett recula de quelques pas afin de laisser aux secouristes la place nécessaire, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde, tandis qu'il était transporté sur une civière.

Il voulut attraper la main de sa collègue, mais n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour tendre son bras. L'ambulancier fit de la place pour la jeune femme qui s'approcha.

"Je vais avec vous dans l'ambulance." lança-t-elle vigoureusement au médecin tout en attrapant la main de son écrivain. L'homme voulu intervenir et lui refuser l'accès au véhicule mais elle lui montra son badge et lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Ca fait quelques temps que je souhaitais poster une de mes fictions et donc je suis avide de commentaires et des conseils que vous pourriez m'apporter.

Merci et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Quelques jours plus-tôt

"Détective Beckett! Dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!" vociféra le Capitaine du 12ème district, Victoria Gates, depuis le seuil de son bureau.

Le ton utilisé par "Iron Gates" ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Typique de l'acariâtre quinquagénaire aux cheveux de jais crépus, aux prunelles sombres et à la peau ébène : clair, net et loin d'être agréable. Forgée par des années d'obstacles, dus à sa condition de femme noire à la tête d'une population majoritairement masculine, le caractère de Gates était connu de tous et tous savaient qu'elle n'attendait qu'obéissance de leur part.

Kate Beckett avait rapidement levé la tête du rapport qu'elle rédigeait et, de son côté, Castle s'était empressé de déposer son téléphone portable et de froncer les sourcils, questionnant silencieusement sa partenaire qui lui répondit d'un bref haussement d'épaules.

Autant Kate détestait devoir justifier ses moindres faits et gestes, autant elle détestait être dans l'ignorance du fait qui pouvait lui valoir une interpellation aussi violente, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout était de se sentir vulnérable au milieu de tout ses collègues qui lui jetaient un regard suspicieux. La détective prit son courage à deux mains, respira un grand coup et, d'un pas franc et assuré, se dirigea vers Victoria Gates. Richard Castle, sorti de sa trance, se leva à toute vitesse et trotta à sa suite.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Gates arborait un visage strict et impassible qui aurait terrifié le plus violent des meurtriers.

"Sans vous Monsieur Castle!" A ces mots, il s'arrêta sur place, la bouche ouverte, prêt à un répondre.

"Mais... je..."balbutia l'écrivain à courts de jeu de mot et de beaux discours face à la froideur du Capitaine.

Beckett se tourna vers lui et d'un regard plus doux lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'en sortirait seule. Il acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir, inquiet, au bureau de sa muse. Elle appréciait cette communication silencieuse qu'ils avaient créée au fil des mois. Un regard, un geste et eux se comprenaient ce qui, par ailleurs, gênaient leurs collègues et amis qui se sentaient exclus de leur petite bulle.

"Asseyez-vous détective!" repris Gates dès la porte de son bureau fermée.

Kate s'exécuta précautionneusement, tout en gardant les yeux baissés. Un froid parcouru son échine lorsque son aînée s'installa sur la chaise face à elle.

"Détective Beckett! Devinez qui vient de me téléphoner dans une colère noire?" Kate releva la tête, l'incompréhension totale pouvait se lire sur son visage. "Ne prenez pas la peine de répondre Détective! Le maire de New-York, Robert Wheldon. Et devinez quoi? Il a entendu dire que j'avais menacé de mettre son petit protégé à la porte de mon poste de police!" Beckett tenta de s'expliquer mais Gates leva la main pour la faire taire. "Je ne veux pas de vos pathétiques explications Détective! Je pensais que vous et votre pot de colle aviez un peu plus d'estime personnelle ... et un peu plus de respect pour moi-même!"

"Madame, je... Ni Castle ni moi n'avons contacté Monsieur le maire. Il..."

"Vous êtes tellement sûre de votre écrivaillon! Je pensais que mon meilleur élément était un temps soit peu plus clairvoyante!"

"Non... Enfin, je... Madame, j'ai toute confiance en Richard Castle. S'il avait contacté le maire il me l'aurait dit! Il... Je sais qu'il peut être insupportable et vous taper sur les nerfs. Parfois il m'exaspère aussi, mais jamais il ne ferait ce genre de chose sans m'en parler. J'ai confiance en lui. Une confiance aveugle!"

"Vous insinuez que je mens détective?"

"Non, non jamais Capitaine. Le maire a peut être entendu une rumeur et... et a tiré des conclusions hâtives..."

"Maintenant c'est le maire le menteur?!" s'époumona Victoria Gates. "Si monsieur Castle fait encore parler de lui de cette façon, je vous jure que, maire ou pas maire, je ferai de sa vie un tel enfer qu'il rêvera d'une seule chose : rester cloîtré chez lui a écrire comme il est censé le faire! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

"Oui Capitaine" murmura la jeune policière la tête baissée, fixant un point imaginaire au sol.

"Bon. Maintenant que ceci est clair, vous avez une nouvelle enquête." Elle tendit à Kate un folder contenant l'affaire qui devenait celle de l'équipe de Beckett. "Une jeune fille de 17 ans, retrouvée morte, une balle en pleine poitrine, dans une allée derrière une discothèque, i jours. L'équipe de Karpowski s'en chargeait mais une affaire familiale lui est tombée dessus. Le corps est toujours à la morgue et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, l'agent Karpowski reste joignable sur son cellulaire. Vous pouvez disposer. Et votre toutou n'a pas intérêt à merder là-dessus..."

Sur ces mots, Gates se mit à compléter des formulaires qui se trouvaient devant elle. Un indice pour Kate, qu'elle pouvait disposer.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Castle, Ryan et Esposito, avaient assisté à toute la scène mais n'avaient pû comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de la discussion et, tout comme Kate qui laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle ignorait avoir retenue, Castle se sentait soulagé de voir son amie sortir en vie du bureau de sa patronne.

"Ryan! Esposito! Salle de conférence, on a une affaire. Castle rentrez chez vous, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici aujourd'hui!"

"Quoi?!" s'étonna-t-il cherchant une explication auprès de ses amis.

"Là mon pote, je crois que vous avez fait une connerie!" dit-il en se levant pour suivre Beckett.

"Vous avez bien merdé, Castle!" ajouta Ryan en suivant l'hispanique.

"Qui ? Moi? Mais je n'ai rien fait!"

"C'est pas ce que je dirais mon gars." finit Esposito en continuant sa route.

Pas prêt de se laisser faire de cette façon, Richard suivi les deux inspecteurs vers la salle dans laquelle Beckett avait déjà installé le dossier de Lucy Simpson pour l'analyser.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'incitent à continuer. En espérant être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Chapitre 2

"Castle! Je vous ai dit de rentrer chez vous! Vous ne nous serez d'aucune aide aujourd'hui." lança Kate à l'attention de son incorrigible ombre.

"Pourquoi? D'habitude je suis plutôt doué pour trouver des indices."

"Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que vous étiez indispensable Castle... Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser nous ridiculiser alors que vous pourriez trouver le meurtrier de cette jeune fille! D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas également l'avis du maire? Quand lui avez-vous parlé la dernière fois Castle? " s'énerva le détective. La veine qui battait sur son front ne mentait pas, elle était vraiment hors d'elle. Ryan et Esposito voulurent s'éclipser discrètement. Maman et papa ayant visiblement un abcès à crever.

"Vous restez ici! Alors Castle? Qu'avez-vous à répondre?" L'écrivain n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi sa muse pouvait bien lui parler. Et son air de chien battu le faisait bien comprendre à son interlocutrice. "Je viens de me faire passer un savon monumental par Gates qui n'a pas apprécié que vous lui passiez au dessus en contactant le maire!"

"Je... quoi?" répondit-il d'un cri da jeune fille effarouchée. "Je n'ai pas... oh non!" murmura-t-il prenant conscience de son erreur! "Je suis désolé Kate! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire d'ennui. Bob est venu à la table de poker lundi et... Je ne lui ai rien demandé Beckett, il faut me croire. Il m'a juste demandé des nouvelles du commissariat et si tout se passait bien... j'ai du laisser glisser que Gates ne m'appréciait pas..." Il ravala sa salive, ne quittant pas du regard la détective qui tentait de se calmer. "J'irai lui parler... elle comprendra que c'est une erreur, elle..."

"Asseyez-vous Castle! On a du travail." Bien entendu qu'il n'y était pour rien! Connaissant l'homme, il parlait trop sans jamais se douter de l'impact de ses mots. Sans parler de ses parties de poker arrosées avec ses amis écrivains. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Rick s'installa à côté de Kate, préférant sa proximité à celle des inspecteurs.

Une heure plus-tard, l'ambiance était nettement plus apaisée et le tableau blanc commençait à se remplir. Lucie Simpson, étudiante de 17 ans, sans antécédents, sans histoires et très bonne élève n'avait visiblement aucune raison de se retrouver sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie Parish. Décédée d'un coup de feu, un 9mm, vers 4 heure du matin, sans témoin, dans une allée sombre derrière une discothèque dans laquelle elle se serait visiblement trouvée seule. Son petit-ami, Matt Wilder, interrogé une première fois par Karpowski, n'était apparemment pas avec elle le jour du meurtre. Une dispute entre eux, l'avait amené a préférer la compagnie de ses copains de beuverie et de finir la nuit dans les bras d'une prostituée ravie de donner à ce garçon, tout juste majeur, ses premières émotions sexuelles. Les comptes bancaires de Max et Lizzie Simpson, avaient été épluchés, tout comme ceux de leur fille, son ordinateur portable et son téléphone cellulaire.

Aucune trace de menace, de transactions étranges ou même de sites internet douteux. Rien ne laissait paraître un souci ayant entraîné une fin aussi tragique.

"Bon! Les gars, je crois qu'on en sait assez. Castle et moi nous allons aller voir le corps à la morgue. Lanie aura peut-être des informations complémentaires à nous donner. Vous deux, faites venir le petit-ami, je pense qu'il puisse avoir oublié certains détails."

"Ok boss! On vous appelle dès qu'il est là." Sur ces bonnes paroles ils sortirent tous de la salle. Ryan et Esposito partirent vers l'ascenseur, l'adresse de Matt entre les mains tandis que Kate, suivie de loin par Castle qui ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser suite à leur petite altercation.

"Castle! Je ne mords pas!" lui dit-elle, se tournant vers lui avant de reprendre son périple vers l'escalier la menant vers la morgue.

"Oh je ne sais pas détective. Vous aboyez bien en tout cas!" Cette fois elle stoppa, et lui jeta un regard menaçant. Il se racla la gorge. "Pardon." Oh oui, il venait de faire une erreur.

"A ce que je me rappelle, _Richard_" insista-t-elle sur son prénom "C'est vous qui devriez faire attention quand vous remuez la queue derrière le maire!"

"Ou derrière vous, détective!" D'un air dégoûté par ce sous-entendu assez commun pour un homme qui se dit maître des mots, Beckett repris son chemin.

Le chemin qui menait à la morgue était gris, déprimant et froid. La salle d'autopsie, se trouvait au fond d'un long couloir vitré. Lanie Parish, vit ses amis arriver de loin et leur fit signe de la main qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

"Bonjour Lanie, alors tu as des nouvelles pour nous sur Lucie Simpson?"

"Bonjour Kate, et oui, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Writer-boy et toi. D'ailleurs vous avez des choses à me raconter je pense, non?" s'enquit la médecin légiste. "J'ai entendu dire que Gates était furax ce matin."

"Euh... Lanie, on pourrait revenir au corps s'il vous plaît?"

"Pourquoi Castle? Vous avez quelque chose à cacher?" La tension commençant à se faire sentir dans la pièce, et voyant ses amis mal à l'aise avec cette conversation, Lanie se chargea de les informer sur le corps qu'elle avait examiné sous tous les angles. "Notre victime, comme vous le savez, est morte d'un coup de feu. Une balle de 9 mm. Je l'ai envoyée à la balistique pour analyse. Les résultats devraient revenir dans la journée. La toxicologie est négative, pas de trace de coup, pas de trace de ligature ni de blessures défensives. La seule chose hors du commun que j'ai trouvée c'est ce morceau de tissus sous ses ongles." dit Lanie en prenant dans les mâchoires de sa pince à épiler un petit morceau d'étoffe rouge. "Selon le labo, il s'agit d'un simple morceau de soie. Ils ont trouvé de l'ADN dessus. Même chose, les résultats doivent revenir courant de la journée. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire pour le moment. Cette pauvre fille n'a rien vu venir."

Pensif, Castle posa à Lanie la question qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'affaire : "Est-ce qu'elle a souffert?" Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui avec le même regard interrogateur. A l'habitude, Castle était plutôt excité par les meurtres. Jamais il ne s'était inquiété de savoir si la victime avait pu souffrir.

"Non, je ne pense pas. La balle a percé le cœur."

"Tant mieux. " Son air soulagé, n'échappa pas à sa partenaire qui fit rapidement le rapprochement.

"Alexis va bien Castle! Ne vous en faites pas."

"Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Soudain, le téléphone cellulaire de Beckett vibra. C'était les garçons qui l'a prévenaient que le petit ami se trouvait dans les murs du commissariat.

T.B.C.

J'espère que cette suite ne vous endort pas trop. Ne vous inquiétez pas le fun arrive bientôt.

Merci à tout ceux qui suive l'aventure et apporte leur review.

Ca fait plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos conseils. Donnez-moi vos avis, ma boîte mail est en manque ;-).

Chapitre 3

"Yo Beckett! On l'a mis en salle d'interrogatoire n°1. Il vous attend avec impatience et il est assez remonté! Il n'a visiblement pas de self contrôle!" l'informa Esposito, dès qu'ils furent remonté des sous-sol du commissariat. "Et il est loin d'être coopératif."

"Ouaip, il a voulu s'enfuir dès qu'on s'est présenté à sa porte. " ajouta Ryan, cachant difficilement la partie droite de son visage.

"Ryan! Qu'est-ce que tu caches." lui demanda sa supérieure.

"Hem pff." Il leva sa figure et Beckett ne put rater le cocard qui décorait son œil droit. Castle laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé qu'Esposito lui fit rapidement ravaler. "Il m'a pris par surprise, d'accord! Et je serais vous Castle, je me méfierais de sa petite gueule d'ange... Il n'aime pas trop les gens comme vous!" annonça Kévin Ryan.

"Les gens comme moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" s'inquiéta de suite l'écrivain, sa nonchalance faisant place à la détresse.

"Rangez votre jupe au placard Castle, levez la tête et venez avec moi." dirigea la détective "A moins que vous ne préfèreriez retourner jouer aux poupées!"

"J'ai rangé mes poupées au placard depuis que je vous ai rencontrée Beckett." répondit-il du tac-au-tac à son amie avec en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

"Bien sûr Castle, et moi j'ai fait le tri dans ma boîte mystère et il n'y reste plus que des menottes et un bâillon que je rêve d'utiliser sur vous!" dit elle en partant vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ne le sentant pas à sa suite elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, "Vous venez Castle?" qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue sous le regard amusé des inspecteurs.

Quiconque aurait rencontré Matt Wilder, n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il n'avait que 18 ans. Son regard sombre, son visage buriné, ses cheveux fins et clairsemés... L'évident abus d'alcool, et sans doute d'autres substances plus illicites, lui donnait facilement dix ans de plus. Mais son comportement se rapprochait plus de celui d'un ado insouciant.

"Monsieur Wilder. Les inspecteurs vous ont-ils lu vos droits?" Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, le torse fièrement bombé et accoudé sur la table en fer. "Bon. Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous n'avez pas demandé à voir un avocat?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un avocat ma belle. Je n'ai rien à te cacher. D'ailleurs je peux t'apprendre pleins de choses très intéressantes." dit-il en appuyant volontairement sur le mot très.

"Ok, si vous le prenez ainsi. Depuis quand fréquentiez-vous Lucy Simpson?"

"Lucy? Bin, ça faisait 3 semaines. Mais 3 semaines de trop si vous voulez mon avis."

"Expliquez-vous." s'enquit Kate en étudiant le comportement de son interlocuteur.

"Bin en fait, si j'avais su que tu existais je l'aurais déjà tuée depuis longtemps pour te rencontrer!"

"Arrête de faire ton malin et répond à la dame!" s'énerva Castle, le poing serré sous la table.

"Waw! Tu as amené ton p'tit copain pour te défendre à ce que je vois." puis se tournant vers Rick "Tout doux mon pote. Je crois pas que tu sois son genre de toute façon, c'est un étalon qu'il lui faut, pas une chochotte!" se venta le jeune s'étirant et installant ses pieds sur la table.

Kate senti son partenaire se redresser et près à montrer au petit prétentieux de quoi était capable la chochotte à l'égo blessé, comprenant tout de suite pourquoi Ryan disait qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas. Ne quittant pas des yeux le suspect, Beckett posa tendrement sa main sur le poing serré de son collègue qui se calma quasi-instantanément.

"La chochotte comme vous dite Matt a certainement plus de testostérone en stock que vous! Revenons-en à la personne qui nous intéresse, Lucy! Vous lui avez montré qui est le chef, vous n'avez pas supporté qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de votre potentiel?" se penchant en avant pour intimider son adversaire et, se rendant soudain compte que sa main se trouvait toujours sur celle de Richard, s'empressa de taper sa paume sur la table pour tenter de déstabiliser le garçon.

"Ola! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit moi! Quand je t'ai parlé de la tué c'était pas au sens propre."

"Et mardi, tu ne t'es pas disputé avec elle peut-être?"

"On a eu une différence de point de vue, c'est tout! " dit-il avec détachement. "Je voulais, comment dire..." ajouta-t-il pensivement "avoir une relation plus ouverte avec elle et elle... elle, elle voulait un peu d'exclusivité. Je la comprends d'ailleurs, qui voudrait partager un corps comme le mien, mais tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas priver le reste de la gente féminine de ma personne. De toute façon, elle faisait sa mijaurée, mais je sais très bien qu'elle avait un autre mec sous le coude."

"Qui était cet autre garçon?" demanda Castle qui retrouvait progressivement sa confiance en lui.

"Garçon? Naan. C'était un vieux. Environ ton âge et aussi coincé que toi mon grand! Apparemment, plein aux as."

"Où est-ce qu'elle l'avait rencontré?" insista la détective

"Alors là ma poule tu devras le découvrir toi même. Vu que c'est ton genre de mec, tu devrais pas avoir de mal. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il roulait en Porsche Cayenne noire, qu'il était friqué et qu'il se prenait pour le centre du monde. Je les ai vu ensemble une fois...dans sa chambre... quand je lui rendais visite."

"Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit?"

"J'imagine quelques minutes avant que nous n'ayons une petite différence d'opinion. Mais le temps passe tellement vite que ça pourrait être il y a 15 jours."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait entre le moment ou vous les avez surpris et l'heure de sa mort?" demanda Castle reprenant l'ascendant sur le Wilder.

"Bin ça je l'ai déjà dit à ton autre copine, je suis allé voir ailleurs si il y avait une candidate intéressante. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi mais à mon âge on a l'embarras du choix. J'ai un peu zoné et ensuite j'ai arrêté mon choix sur un chouette coquine qui m'a occupée jusqu'aux petites heures. Je suis rentré chez moi vers 6 heure du matin." se venta-t-il.

"Est-ce que vous sauriez décrire cet homme pour qu'on en fasse un portrait robot?" s'enquit Beckett.

"Si la dessinatrice est très gentille avec moi..."

"Je crois que tu devras te contenter d'un dessinateur et de son crayon... " annonça Kate " Et je serais toi, je ferais très attention, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point on peut torturer quelqu'un avec un simple crayon!"

Sur ce, Castle et elle le laissèrent seul dans la pièce, fier comme Artaban. Ils rejoignirent Ryan et Esposito derrière la vitre sans tain.

"Oh n'est-ce pas la chochotte et sa poule!" Siffla Esposito en tapant son poing avec celui de Ryan. "On vous avait prévenu! Il mange du métro-sexuel au petit déjeuner."

"En tout cas, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe" répondit Castle "Quel petit vaniteux! Et je ne suis pas métro-sexuel, je prends juste soin de moi!"

"Mais bien sûr Castle!" ricana Ryan "En attendant, on a appelé le portraitiste. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous croyez qu'il nous dit la vérité Beckett?"

"Et bien, à part le fait qu'il adore se vanter, je crois qu'il y a une piste à ne pas négliger. On va le garder 24h au chaud pour agression. Si on a encore besoin de lui, on saura où le trouver."

"Merci Beckett, mais je ne vais pas porter plainte." annonça Castle.

"Il n'y a pas de raison Castle. C'est Ryan qui a été agressé. Une agression sur égo n'est pas encore reconnue comme un acte criminel!" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin."

"Eh bien cela devrait le devenir... Je devrais en parler avec Bob... ou pas." se rattrapa-t-il à la dernière minute.

"Bon les gars, allez voir les parents. Tenter de savoir s'ils avaient des doutes sur une relation que leur fille aurait entretenu avec un homme plus âgé. De notre côté, Castle et moi allons aller voir Michelle Price. Elle était la meilleure amie de Lucy. S'il y avait réellement un "vieux" riche métro-sexuel derrière tout ça, elle doit être au courant." dicta Kate.

"Vous allez vexer votre métro-sexuel personnel, Beckett" railla Esposito.

"Vous tracassez pas pour lui, son égo est plus large que la porte et il s'en remettra facilement." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Eh! Je suis là vous savez!" geignit Castle.

"Arrêtez de faire le bébé Castle! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes viril à vos moments perdus!"

"Très cher détective Beckett, dès que vous aurez un "moment perdu", je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer mes talents!" susurra-t-il dans son oreille avant de s'éloigner et d'aller prendre sa place sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Beckett. Celle-ci avait senti ses poils s'iriser sur ses bras à la proximité et la chaleur que son partenaire avait souffler sur son visage.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à se cacher les sentiments grandissant qu'elle ressentait à l'attention de _son_ écrivain. Car oui, c'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait, comme son écrivain, son collègue, son ami, son... "Non! Concentration" pensa-t-elle.

"Il est vexé." Constata Ryan la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre copine s'en remettra les filles!" lança Kate à leur attention avant de rejoindre Castle et d'une main sur l'épaule lui signaler qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Miss Price.

Arrivés chez les Price, à la sortie de New-York, Castle fut ébloui par la maison familiale. Un vrai château qui n'avait franchement rien à envier à sa maison des Hamptons, que du contraire. Une bâtisse blanche avec, au rez-de-chaussée de grandes baies vitrées, une terrasse parsemée de plantes vertes, deux étages avec balconnets, un jardin s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares, parfaitement entretenu.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais quand vous avez dit que l'on sortait de la ville, Beckett." s'étonna Castle.

"Si je vous l'avais dit je n'aurais pas vu ce regard innocent sur votre visage! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous pouvez encore être surpris." s'attendrit-elle en sortant de sa voiture.

"Oh vous n'imaginez pas, tout ce qui peut encore m'étonner Kate. Cette maison c'est quelque chose de rare. C'est une architecture très intéressante. Regardez les..."

"Non merci Castle. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de savoir. Mais c'est gentil de votre part." lui sourit-elle en sonnant à la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtue en noir et blanc, vint leur ouvrir la porte.

"Détective Beckett." se présenta Kate en montrant sa plaque "et Monsieur Castle. Nous sommes venus voir Mademoiselle Price. Est-ce qu'elle est présente?"

"Un instant je vous prie." dit la dame, disparaissant sur la gauche et les laissant patienter sur le seuil, avant de rapidement revenir et les inviter à rentrer et à s'installer dans le salon. "Mademoiselle Price va arriver. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Vous désirez quelque chose à boire?"

"Non merci, c'est très gentil de votre part." répondit Castle avec un geste de la main. "Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour la famille Price?" s'enquit-il sous le regard curieux de sa partenaire.

"Depuis 10 ans Monsieur. Ce sont de très bons employeurs."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez les amies de Mademoiselle Price?"

"Oh je les connais de vue, mais sans plus. En général, elles ne font que passer et s'empressent de sortir... Maintenant je dois vous laisser. J'ai encore du travail.". Elle se retira rapidement laissant la place à Michelle Price. L'adolescente, grande blonde aux yeux marrons, vêtue d'une mini jupe en jeans sur un legging rouge et un chemisier blanc ne laissant pas grand chose à l'imagination. Kate et Castle se levèrent pour lui serrer la main et se présenter à nouveau.

"Mademoiselle Price, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant le décès de votre amie, Lucy Simpson. Vous étiez avec elle a la discothèque, si mes informations sont bonnes."

"Lucy et moi étions toujours ensemble, on ne se prenait de vrais délires." commença la jeune femme. "On sortait souvent, toujours avec les mêmes potes, toujours à la même place. On avait nos habitudes." sourit tristement Michelle. "Mais Lucy ne venait pas du même monde que nous, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, ce qui parfois était difficile pour elle car elle ne se sentait pas capable de nous suivre dans toutes nos folies. On se cotisait pour elle, mais de ces temps-ci, Lucy était devenue distante, elle trainait avec ce Matt Wilder, qui lui payait sans cesse de nouvelles fringues, des bijoux somptueux... Et pas du toc, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Ce type je ne le sentait pas, il lui présentait des copains plutôt louches. Mardi, on s'était retrouvés au "Next". Mon copain devait venir avec mais il a préféré rejoindre Matt après sa dispute avec Lucy. On s'amusait bien puis Lucy a reçu un texto. Elle m'a plantée là comme une cruche et je ne l'ai plus vue... Du moins plus avant que je trouve son corps dans la ruelle."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à aller dans cette ruelle?" s'enquit Castle.

"Je l'avais vue s'éloigner et sortir par l'issue de secours... c'est comme ça que je l'ai retrouvée..." Le bijoux de luxe qu'elle portait avaient disparus, son portable était à ses côtés et... et elle... elle... " sanglota Price "Je suis désolée. C'était affreux."

"Bien. Est-ce que vous savez si votre amie avait une relation, ou des contacts plus ou moins réguliers, avec un homme plus âgés? Une quarantaine d'années, grand, plutôt bien bâti?"

"Non." répondit-elle pensivement "Non, je ne vois pas... mais comme je vous disais, depuis quelques temps, elle devenait très secrète... A moins que... non, je ne sais pas, mais peut-être devriez-vous poser la question à mon futur-ex-petit ami, Joe. Il traîne souvent avec Matt. Si une telle personne tournait autour de Lucy, ils devaient certainement le savoir."

"Pourquoi dites-vous celà?" s'étonna Beckett.

"Eh bien Matt a, comment dire, ... des relations assez bizarres!" avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. "Joe est devenu son meilleur pote et je pense qu'ils faisaient des trucs pas tout net... mais je n'ai aucune preuve. C'est pour ça que Joe a suivi aussi rapidement Matt mardi passé. Je suis presque certaine que tout cela était prévu. Mais je suppose que vous ferez comme les autres et mettrai mes doutes sur mes talents de comédiennes et ma rencoeur pour avoir été délaissée par Joe mais je vous assure qu'il se passait un truc bizarre."

"Michelle, pouvez-vous me dire avec quoi Matt pouvait offrir tout ces cadeaux à Lucy?"

"Je l'ignore. Il ne travaille pas, est loin d'être né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais Lucy m'a dit que je me faisais des films;"

"Pourriez-vous nous donner les coordonnées de Joe?"

La jeune fille acquiesça. Beckett prêta son calepin et un bic afin d'obtenir les renseignements nécessaires.

A l'extérieur Castle ne put s'empêcher de constater que Michelle en avait dit beaucoup et peu de temps et sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

"Elle est bouleversée Castle. Sa meilleure amie est décédée et elle a trouvé le corps. Vous ne croyez pas que ça perturberait la plus stable des personnes?"

"Sans doute" conclut pensivement Rick en prenant place sur le siège passager de la Crown Victoria.

A peine la clé sur le contact, et le moteur en route, le téléphone Kate se mit à sonner.

"Beckett... oui Espo, des nouvelles des parents?... Quoi?... Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit plus tôt?...Ok. Je voudrais que Ryan et toi vous passiez au crible les comptes de Matt Wilder. Voyez si vous pouvez trouver des entrées importantes." Kate leur expliqua ses motivations puis raccrocha en leur disant qu'ils étaient en partance pour le domicile de Joe Flinigan. "Les parents de Lucy viennent bêtement d'annoncer que leur fille recevait des lettres de menace. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de la prévenir et brûlaient les courriers dès qu'ils arrivaient!" rapporta-t-elle à Castle.

"Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas appeler la police? Si ma fille recevait des menaces je ne passerais pas mon temps à les cacher, mais plutôt à trouver qui en est responsable! Ils n'en ont réellement gardé aucune."

"D'après Espo : pas une seule!"

"On vit dans un monde de fous" souffla Castle "Je me demande si je vais laisser Alexis rejoindre l'université! Elle n'est pas prête pour ça!"

"Croyez-moi Castle, elle l'est. Vous l'avez préparée à tout!" dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche."Et vous ne pouvez pas la ligoter chez vous jusqu'à la fin de ses jours." Elle chercha son regard, mais il était vide, porté au loin...

"Non, pas la ligoter, mais j'ai une cave, je pourrais peut-être l'aménager..." informa-t-il Beckett en posant sa main sur celle de sa collègue, prenant le maximum du réconfort qu'elle acceptait de lui offrir. "Je plaisante Beckett!". Le regard inquiet de son amie retrouva alors l'éclat qu'il aimait tant mais avait rarement l'occasion d'admirer.

"Courage Castle! Vous grandissez. Alexis aussi. Et malheureusement, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. On fait son maximum, on espère que ce sera suffisant. Jusqu'à présent, vous avez fait un travail magnifique avec votre fille. Elle partait avec un fameux handicap : une mère absente, un père plus enfant qu'elle" sourit-elle" et une facilité financière qui aurait pu lui tourner la tête. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle est prête Castle. Prête à affronter le monde que vous l'acceptiez ou pas."

"Kate, je... Merci." il prit la main de Beckett, la porta à ses lèvres et lui embrassa tendrement les doigts.

"Ne me remercier pas tout de suite Castle. Attendez qu'elle fasse sa crise d'adolescence Castle... Si elle est comme vous, une fois qu'elle l'aura commencée, elle ne la lâchera plus." ajouta-t-elle en dans un sourire lumineux et reprenant sa main lui fit une petite tape sur le genoux. "Allez hop au boulot Rick. La pause apitoiement est terminée. Prochaine étape Joe Flanigan puis on rentrera au poste compléter ce tableau blanc."

"Ah le fameux tableau blanc, la preuve de mon talent noir sur blanc." dit-il fièrement, puis voyant le regard de Kate s'assombrir. "La preuve de votre talent et de mon imagination débordante?" tenta-t-il avant que Beckett ne démarre et rejoigne la circulation.

Joe Flanigan ne payait pas de mine. Bien qu'il soit assez présentable, il était évident que la présence de la police de New-York dans son appartement ne lui plaisait guère.

"Ecoutez les gars, j'ai déjà tout dit aux autres inspecteurs. Je n'étais pas là quand tout cela c'est produit. J'ai passé un peu de bon temps avec mon pote Matt. Les filles se sont retrouvées seules à profiter de la musique et des stroboscopes un peu trop abrutissants pour moi. Autant j'apprécierais vous apporter des informations qui pourraient vous mener au meurtrier de Lucy, autant je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer."

"Nous avons cru comprendre que vous aviez préféré suivre votre ami plutôt que de rester avec votre compagne!" constat Kate.

"Wow! Doucement c'est juste ma copine depuis 2 mois, y a rien de sérieux. C'est encore moins ma compagne m'dame. Mais effectivement, j'ai préférer soutenir un pote dans le besoin. Il venait de voir sa meuf se faire empaler par un autre type, donc oui, il avait plus besoin de moi que Michelle."

"Savez-vous qui était cet homme?" l'interrogea l'écrivain.

"Non. Mais apparemment, le gars n'était pas le premier. Lucy était une habituée. D'après Matt, elle les chopait au "Next". Tous le même genre. La quarantaine ou cinquantaine, plutôt friqués. "

"On a entendu dire que Matt et vous étiez engagé dans des activités assez rentables tous les 2!" lança la détective. "Des activités dont vous ne seriez pas très fiers? Des choses à nous dire?"

"Matt et moi on sort, beaucoup. On drague beaucoup aussi, mais on ne fait rien d'illégal!"

"Et les bijoux et vêtements de luxe que Matt offrait à Lucy? D'où provenait l'argent?"

"Ca je l'ignore." défia Joe. "Il avait peut-être gagné à la loterie."

"Et vous Joe, comment faites-vous à 18 ans pour vous payer un appart' de luxe dans le centre de New-York?"

"Mes parents sont riches!"déclara-t-il fièrement. "Ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache! Et j'aime faire partager mes amis. Il est possible que j'ai prêté de l'argent à Matt pour qu'il puisse gâter sa poule aux goûts de luxe. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache!" grogna le jeune homme.

"Bien, Monsieur Flanigan, je vous demanderai de ne pas quitter la ville. Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir."

"Ok m'dame. Promis je serai un bon toutou." conclut-il en leur ouvrant la porte afin de les faire sortir au plus vite.

"Joe et Matt sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre. De vrais sales gosses. Heureusement, Alexis ne m'a jamais ramener ce genre de type." annonça le romancier. "Ils auraient eu droit à un fameux remontage de bretelles."

"Oui, et je suis certaine que l'un comme l'autre nous cache des informations. Malgré tout, tous semblent d'accord sur le fait que Lucy connaissait un, voire, selon Joe, plusieurs, hommes mûrs. On retourne au poste. Le portrait-robot pourra peut-être nous aider.

TBC

Voilà, j'attends vos revews, vos commentaires, vos conseils.

On avance promis ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Voili voilou la suite ;-)

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

De retour au 12ème, Castle se rendit directement à la salle de repos pour préparer un café et donner à son amie sa dose de caféine sans laquelle il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pleinement fonctionner.

Il déposa les tasses fumantes sur le bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise pendant que Beckett, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, se planta devant le tableau blanc. Armée de son marqueur, elle s'apprêtait à combler les espaces laissés vides sur la ligne du temps de la soirée ayant mené à l'instant fatal à Lucy Simpson. Elle analysait mentalement les différentes dépositions recueillies tout au long de la matinée. Du côté des suspects, Matt Wilder semblait totalement innocenté par le témoignage de la prostituée, Kitty Chanel. A la pensée du nom, Kate ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à tant de mauvais goût. Cependant, le jeune homme paraissait louche. Elle voulait attendre les relevés financiers sur lesquels Ryan et Esposito se penchaient actuellement. Les cadeaux hors de prix n'étant pas accessibles à ses faibles revenus, une autre source le finançait certainement, et pas Joe Flanigan qui avait visiblement inventé cette histoire de prêt à la dernière minute.

Les deux "amis" qu'étaient Joe et Matt dénotaient par rapport à Michelle, la brave petite fille riche! Rien ne semblait les réunir et pourtant ils formaient une bande de copains très atypique. Et les parents de Lucy! Tellement légers d'esprit qu'ils ne pensent pas à déposer plainte pour harcèlement alors que leur fille reçoit des menaces de mort! Quelque chose ne collait pas dans tous ces témoignages. Soit ils jouaient tous un rôle, soit ... soit l'un d'entre eux était coupable du crime.

"Détective Beckett! J'en ai fini avec votre témoin." annonça le portraitiste, se dirigeant vers la policière qui sortit de sa concentration "Voilà à quoi ressemble votre homme. Vous avez encore besoin de moi?" s'enquit l'artiste.

"Merci, Fred, ça ira." sur ce, il tourna les talons. Castle n'avait pas bougé et regarda sa collègue épingler le dessin et scruter le visage qui s'était formé sous les coups de crayons de Fred. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui? Il s'agissait d'un homme blanc, au visage carré, aux yeux marrons, à la barbe naissante, aux cheveux foncés et avec de fines lunettes. "Ce type me dit quelque chose." dit-elle soudain à l'attention de personne en particulier si ce n'est elle-même.

Rick tenta également de se concentré, mais c'est ce moment que son estomac choisit pour faire connaître sa présence et rappeler à son propriétaire qu'il devait le nourrir et détourna l'attention de la policière qui eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'air gêné de son partenaire.

"Remy's Castle? Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une petite pause. Quand les gars rentreront ils pourront lancer un avis de recherche sur cet homme. En attendant, je crois que remplir votre estomac et le mien ne sera pas du luxe. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus ce matin!" dit-elle en mettant sa veste.

"Eh bien grâce à moi, ce fut un peu le cas!" confirma le romancier "Je suis désolé pour ce matin avec Gates. Pour me faire pardonner c'est moi qui régale." offrit-il enfilant son manteau et rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de votre part, Castle." répondit-elle en lui décochant un clin d'œil et un sourire radieux avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur qui arriva à leur étage avec un tintement métallique.

Beckett était tombée sous le charme de Remy's, un petit restaurant calme et cosy que l'écrivain lui avait fait découvrir après y avoir lui même passé de nombreuses heures à écrire ou à penser à ses personnages, assis sur une banquette dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des fans encombrants.

Lorsque, pour la première fois, il y avait emmené Kate, elle s'était de suite sentie à l'aise, libérée des contraintes de son poste et ... amusée. Amusée de voir Rick dans son élément, virevolter entre les tables pour saluer des connaissances, des personnes, des artistes pour la plupart, lui avait-il dit, qu'il ne voyait jamais en dehors de ce troquet mais avec lesquelles il avait noué des liens en parlant de leurs créations, de leurs dernières idées ou de son dernier chapitre des aventures de Nikki Hard. Tout en le regardant tendrement faire le tour des clients, Beckett s'installa sur la banquette à leur place habituelle, le dos tourné au mur, pour garder un œil sur son partenaire gaffeur.

Il était tellement à l'aise avec tout le monde. Parfois, elle se demandait, pourquoi il refusait de se rendre à certains événements publicitaires auquel Gina et Paula voulaient absolument qu'il fasse acte de présence. En public il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mais encore une fois, ici son aisance n'était pas feinte. Il était lui, tout simplement, chaleureux, souriant, intéressé par ses interlocuteurs, tellement différent du Richard Castle qui apparaissait sur la page 6 des magazines à sandale.

"Vous appréciez ce que vous voyez détective?" lui demanda-t-il, la sortant de sa rêverie. Voyant ses joues s'empourprer il ajouta "Waw! Kate Beckett rougit?" taquina-t-il son amie, qui cacha tant bien que mal sa gêne "N'ayez pas honte Kate, je me fais le même effet le matin devant le miroir." dit-il en souriant et prenant place en face d'elle "Je devrais porter un masque!" lança-t-il pensivement

"Pourquoi Castle? Celui que vous portez tous les jours me paraît plutôt correct!" sourit-elle.

"Allez-y Beckett, je sens que vous en mourrez d'envie." lui lança-t-il. Le regard interrogateur de sa comparse lui fit continuer "Le coup de grâce Kate! La gifle après le compliment!"

La détective ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette attaque. Jamais elle ne l'aurait... "Euh... Je... Non, Castle, c'était sincère!"

La voyant perturbée, il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir renvoyer la balle aussi sèchement. Mais il se lassait de leurs petites plaisanteries. Il savait que Kate l'appréciait, plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer et parfois, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il laisse sortir sa rage. Souvent, il se cachait dans son loft et criait une bonne fois et parfois, comme maintenant, il tentait de lui faire comprendre toute sa frustration. Elle ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Des regards, des paroles et, de plus en plus souvent des gestes doux, comme dans la salle d'interrogatoire ce matin, ou dans la voiture.

"Pardon, Kate."dit-il secouant sa tête nerveusement "C'était déplacé et mal venu de ma part."S'excusa-t-il. "Chanice! Comme d'habitude!" interpella-t-il la serveuse.

Sous le choc, Kate ne savait que répondre. Il était en droit de lui reprocher son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Elle-même ne savait pas où en étaient ses sentiments envers son ami. "Je..." murmura-t-elle "Je crois que je devrais retourner au poste. Ryan et Espo doivent être rentrés maintenant!" Elle se leva suivie pas Castle qui la retint par le poignet, désespéré.

"Kate! Non, s'il-vous-plaît! Restez, je vous en prie. Je suis réellement navré Beckett!"

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant d'oser le regarder dans les yeux et y lire toute la sincérité de ses mots. "Castle, je... Non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est ce que vous ressentez et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mais... je... Asseyez-vous Castle! Je vais juste me repoudrer le nez." Il hésita à lui rendre sa liberté mais ne pu que s'y résoudre lorsqu'il vit toute la tristesse dans ses yeux de jade.

"Bien." dit-il en desserrant son étreinte "Je vous attends." Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Cet endroit qu'elle trouvait si apaisant jusque là devenait étouffant. Elle aurait pu le laisser planté là. Rentrer au commissariat. Continuer son enquête et faire comme si tout ceci ne s'était pas produit. Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, se voulant rassurant, et il se rassit. Comme un brave, comme il le faisait toujours, il lui obéit et l'attendit.

Tête baissée, les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle s'encourut s'enfermer dans la première cabine libre dans les toilettes, s'installa sur l'abattant et les coudes sur les genoux, pleura dans ses mains. Ses sentiments pour l'auteur de roman policier lui faisaient peur. Elle s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie gâcher leur amitié et pourtant... Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup. Que parfois, sans forcément le vouloir, elle lui faisait des promesses qu'elle ne tenait pas. Elle lui offrait des ouvertures et des opportunités qu'elle s'empressait de lui refuser dès qu'il avait le malheur de les accepter. Elle l'attirait et le repoussait et pourtant il était toujours présent. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Un jour, Esposito lui avait demandé : "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il fait encore là Beckett? Il a assez de matériel pour écrire une vingtaine de bouquin!". Bien entendu, ce n'était plus là juste pour ses recherches. Bien entendu que son goût pour le macabre n'était plus son moteur. La taquiner, la suivre, l'avoir à ses côtés voilà pourquoi il était toujours là. Voilà pourquoi sa réaction lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait coupable de lui infliger son caractère et ses incertitudes.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte des toilettes et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

"Kate? Kate, vous êtes là?" S'inquiéta-t-il "Kate est-ce que tout va bien?" Il attendit trente secondes puis pris son courage à deux mains, entrebâilla la porte. Quand il ne vit personne, il ouvrit totalement et s'introduit dans le local tout en regardant sous les cabines. Lorsqu'il trouva la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il s'en approcha et appuya son front à la porte se rapprochant virtuellement d'elle. "Kate, je vous en prie, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser."

"Ne restez pas là Castle!"

"Non Kate, je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans vous! Croyez-moi, les toilettes pour femmes n'est pas mon lieu de villégiature préféré mais si vous y êtes c'est ici que je dois être." puis il se rendit compte du double sens de ses paroles "Ok Kate, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est un peu gore" souffla-t-il "mais l'idée y était.". Il l'entendit ricaner et compris qu'elle commençait à revenir vers lui.

"Allez-y Castle. J'arrive tout de suite. Promis."

Il s'éloigna de la porte les mains dans les poches de son jeans "Bien je vous attend à notre table. Dépêchez-vous votre plat va refroidir." et il sortit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'être surpris par la serveuse qui lança un regard interrogateur. "Mon amie c'est sentie mal!" tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Kate, quant à elle, avait attendu qu'il ait totalement quitté les lieux avant de s'extirper de sa cachette et d'aller se rendre compte des dégâts sur son maquillage. Son image dans le miroir lui déplut. Jamais Kate Beckett n'avait pleuré pour un homme. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé aller à autant de démonstrations. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pourtant, dès que Castle ouvrait la bouche elle frissonnait, dès qu'il l'approchait elle se sentait bien et dès qu'il la touchait elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle. Mais non! Elle ne le laisserait pas l'atteindre de cette façon. Après tout la réputation de Rick le précédait. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une réputation. Bien entendu, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. De rage, Kate donna un coup de poing sur la tablette devant elle puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide afin de retrouver un semblant de dignité, s'encouragea mentalement et entreprit d'aller le rejoindre.

A son arrivée, il se leva pour l'accueillir et lui sourit timidement.

"Chanice vient juste de nous servir." annonça-t-il tandis qu'ils reprirent place sur leur siège.

"Merci Castle." puis affamée, se jeta sur son hamburger frites qu'elle engouffra comme si c'était le premier repas qu'elle prenait en quinze jours. Petit à petit, la tension fit à nouveau place à la tendresse. Elle sentait les yeux de Rick fixés sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher lâcher ses couverts et de tendre ses mains vers lui. A son tour il déposa ses couverts et accepta le geste de paix qu'elle lui offrait.

"Je suis désolée Castle! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Que du contraire, vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour me faire plaisir, pour m'aider et me soutenir quotidiennement et moi... Moi, je ne vous offre que des voies sans issues. Mais je suis comme je suis Castle. Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que j'accepte aussi facilement ce que vous avez à me donner." avoua-t-elle difficilement. "J'ai des sentiments profonds à votre encontre mais... il me faut du temps Castle" il voulut intervenir, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini son monologue "J'ai un travail à faire sur moi-même avant de pouvoir prendre ce que vous me donnez."

L'homme acquiesça, compréhensif et, à la fois, blessé. Son regard parlait pour lui. "Finissez votre assiette Kate. On a une enquête à boucler me semble-t-il" annonça-t-il en reprenant ses couverts.

"Rick!" tenta-t-elle.

"Non. Vous avez tout à fait raison détective Beckett cet homme, on le connait."

"Le... de quoi est-ce que vous parlez Castle?" demanda-t-elle décontenancée par son changement d'attitude si rapide.

"Il faut qu'on rentre au commissariat Beckett. Le type du portrait robot : je crois savoir qui c'est!"

Il se leva précipitamment, enfila sa veste et aida Beckett à mettre la sienne. "Si j'ai raison Kate, vous me devrez une soirée cinéma ce soir chez moi." déclara-t-il. Il lui saisit le bras et l'attira à sa suite, soudain pressé de confirmer les soupçons qui venaient de lui effleurer l'esprit

"Cet homme" annonça-t-il théâtralement devant ses trois témoins, pointant du doigt le dessin que Fred leur avait déposer avant leur escapade dinatoire " s'appelle John Connely." Devant les regards médusés de ses interlocuteurs il ajouta "Il n'a rien à voir avec mon ami Michaël, mais il est très connu dans le secteur de l'édition. Il travaille régulièrement avec Gina. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un doute, mais je suis persuadé que si vous le recherchez dans vos fichiers, vous vous ferez un plaisir d'étudier son site de coaching pour la confiance en soi."

"Esposito! Fais une recherche sur ce John Connely s'il te plaît. Ryan, est-ce que vous avez trouvé des indices sur les comptes de Matt Wilder?"

"Rien de bien intéressant. De petites transactions sans grande importance." Puis ajouta fièrement "jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve son deuxième compte."

"Son deuxième compte?!" s'étonna Beckett.

"Oui, il a ouvert un compte à la First National Bank en utilisant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Lockwood. Et j'aime autant vous dire que l'on a eut pas mal de surprises! Il effectue régulièrement des dépôts d'un montant minimum de 500 dollars! Et les retraits sont quasi instantanés, dans des boutiques de fringues, dans des bijouteries,... Les retraits collent bien au cadeaux qu'il offrait à sa copine. Mais pour les dépôts, aucune trace. Ok les gars, on va le réinterroger."

"Connely est connu de nos services pour avoir été surpris en pleine action avec un call-girl dans sa voiture i ans. Il est marié depuis 5 ans à Lindsay Nelson, sa troisième épouse. Il est en réalité juriste dans le secteur de l'édition, ce qui visiblement lui rapporte pas mal d'argent. Il habite le centre de Manhattan." annonça Javier.

"Je vais rendre visite à notre invité spécial ensuite on ira voir Connely. Ryan et toi demandez un mandat pour vous rendre au domicile de Matt. Je sens que nous pourrons certainement trouver des informations passionnantes sur ce jeune blanc bec." dirigea-t-elle avant de prendre son téléphone "Faites monter Wilder en salle d'interrogation!"

Elle fit à nouveau face au tableau, notant sous le portrait-robot le nom de John Connely et revenant à son bureau, aux côté de Castle "Comment Connely a-t-il put rencontrer Lucy? Ils ne participent pas aux mêmes soirées, sont loin de fréquenter les mêmes personnes... Quel est le lien entre ces deux personnes?"

"Peut-être que Lucy écrivait un roman. Le fait qu'elle soit jeune ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas de talent." proposa l'écrivain.

"Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait été vers un éditeur, ou un agent, mais pas un juriste. Si tel était le cas, cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle préparait un contrat. Or rien ne prouve, ni chez elle, ni dans son ordinateur, qu'elle écrivait quoi que ce soit. On aurait trouvé un manuscrit ou Dieu sait quel trace de son œuvre. "

"Pas forcément, moi je cache toujours mes manuscrits. Vu que j'ai gagné mon pari et que grâce à moi vous avez retrouvé un suspect, vous viendrez au loft ce soir et je vous laisserai le champs libre pour rechercher la moindre trace du prochain Nikki Hard." la défia-t-il "Vous ne trouverez rien. Nous écrivains sommes un peu paranoïaques"

"Parano? Vous Castle? D'accord Castle. Je parie qu'en moins de 10 minutes je trouve votre cachette!"

"Pari tenu détective!" dit-il en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

"Quand on aura vu Wilder nous irons fouiller un peu du côté de sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera un indice, peu importe lequel." Interrompant leur conversation, le téléphone de Beckett vibra. " C'est Lanie, elle a du nouveau."

"Ah ma chérie, tu es là! Tu ne vas jamais me croire, j'ai eu les résultats pour la balle et l'ADN sur le morceau de tissu rouge! Voici le rapport balistique "lui dit-elle en lui passant le dossier "Le révolver avec lequel la balle a été tiré est un Smith et Wesson 9mm dont les traces sont significatives d'un défaut de fabrication. Sur la première photo, tu vois la sorte de poinçon sur la balle. C'est typique d'une série de révolver défectueux ayant été vendu i ans. L'ensemble des pistolets ont été récupérés par l'armurier avant d'être officiellement détruits l'année dernière. Cependant, il est apparut dans les fichiers, qu'une caisse d'environ une cinquantaine d'armes a disparu avant la liquidation. Une enquête avait été menée en son temps et les inspecteurs étaient revenus bredouilles.

Pour ce qui est de l'ADN sur le morceau de tissu, il n'a pas été de grande utilité. Il a été passé dans le Codiss mais il semble inconnu de nos services. Il faudra que tu me proposes un suspect si tu veux le faire parler."

"Des armes volées, un juriste dans l'édition, deux salles gosses, une fille à papa et Lucy... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" s'étonna l'écrivain.

"Je n'en sais rien du tout." lui dit elle un peu perdue.


	6. Chapter 6

On y arrive tout doucement.

Bientôt vous saurez comment Castle en est arrivé à se faire tirer dessus!

Patience et merci de continuer à suivre cette aventure.

Chapitre 5.

"Alors Matt! Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin?" demanda Kate, installant calmement le dossier du jeune homme, à nouveau avachit sur son siège, sur la table.

"J'ai trouvé ta cellule un peu froide sans toi!" répondit-il "Mais je suppose qu'elle te fait pareil lorsqu'elle veut ralentir tes ardeurs mon pote." ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Rick.

"Saches, mon _pote_, qu'elle a une technique beaucoup plus agréable de calmer mes ardeurs!" le remballa Castle. "Peut-être que si tu étais moins pathétique, tu aurais déjà connu ça!... Justement, si on parlait un peu de toi Matt. Tu aimes te vanter n'est-ce pas?" Continua l'écrivain "J'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de rendre ta copine heureuse : les bijoux, les vêtements, c'est pas mal pour un pseudo-étudiant qui travaille dans un fast-food."

"Ouais, les filles adorent ça." confirma-t-il "Ce n'est pas donné toute cette quincaillerie mais ça peut ouvrir des portes."

"Bien Monsieur Wilder." reprit Kate "Justement, parlons-en de cette quincaillerie, comme vous dite! A notre connaissance, vous n'avez pas assez de revenus pour vous offrir ce genre de chose!"

"Disons que j'ai des amis généreux!"

"Généreux à quel point Monsieur Wilder?"

"A un point que tu ne peut imaginer chérie!"

"Joe Flanigan est un très bon ami n'est-ce pas?"

"Joe?!" s'étonna-t-il "il peut être utile à ses heures."

"Utile? C'est bizarre, mais on n'a trouvé aucune trace qui puisse prouver une quelconque "aide" de sa part. Aurait-il une source de revenus un peu moins légale? Une activité tellement rentable que même son ami... Comment s'appelle cet homme Beckett?"

"Lockwood."

"C'est ça. Une activité suffisamment rentable pour qu'il ait besoin d'un associé appelé Matt Lockwood." finit Castle.

'Je... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez" Balbutia le jeune homme perdant en un quart de seconde toute trace de supériorité et de confiance en lui.

"Seriez-vous à cours de belles paroles Matt?" s'enquit Beckett. "Dites-moi d'où viennent ces dépôts sur votre compte Matt. Pourquoi ouvrir un compte sous un faux nom?"

"Je... Un... Non, vous n'avez rien trouvé. Je vous connais vous les flics, je vois des les films comment vous essayez de vous jouer de vos suspects en leur faisant croire que vous avez des preuves qui n'existent pas!" Matt commençait à se redresser sur sa chaise et perdre patience. Il perdait sa belle répartie et se décomposait légèrement. La façade du sale gosse laissant petit à petit, place au véritable Matt Wilder. Un post-adolescent persuadé que se montrer fier comme John Wayne le mènerait loin...

"Oh, Matt, je pensais te connaître... mais Rick a raison, tu es véritablement pathétique et tu n'as aucune vie en dehors de ta télé. Quel dommage! Car si tu sortais un peu, tu saurais que ceci" dit-elle en sortant une feuille du dossier "est l'analyse de ton compte bancaire au nom de Lockwood. Tous les plus sont des montants versés sur le compte au guichet. Donc du liquide transit par tes mains. Tu as cru qu'en prenant le nom de jeune fille de ta mère que nous n'y verrions que du feu. Bonne idée! Mais malheureusement, on y a pensé aussi. On doit regarder les mêmes séries tous les deux. Et les versements en liquide pour éviter les traces... dommage que ton copain t'ait vendu! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire d'où vient cet argent." annonça Beckett le visage contrarié.

"Joe... Les parents de Joe lui ont coupé les vivres il y a deux mois. Ils lui versaient une somme importante tous les mois tant qu'il poursuivait ses études de droit et qu'il réussissait ses cours. Mais Joe n'est pas le genre de garçon qui aime étudier. Il est venu à New-York pour faire plaisir à ses parents en pensant qu'il pourrait s'amuser." lâcha Matt. "Au début, il allait aux cours, tout allait bien, il a même fait un stage chez un avocat qui était prêt à l'engager pour quelques heures en parallèle à ses études."

"Chez qui travaillait-il?" s'enquit Castle.

"Je ne sais pas mon pote. J'vous jure" ajouta-t-il voyant leur incrédulité. " Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était dans l'édition." A ces paroles, Castle et Beckett se lancèrent un regard de compréhension. Voilà d'où venait Conelly! "Joe ne voyait plus que par ce gars. Au point qu'il a complètement arrêté l'unif' et s'est complètement investit dans son job. Ca ne lui rapportait pas grand chose au début, puis il a commencé à gagner pas mal. Mais comme c'était du black et qu'il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, il m'a demandé de l'aider. J'ai ouvert un compte et puis il versait ce qu'il gagnait dessus. J'y avais accès et j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en prenant un petit pourcentage au passage pour donné des cadeaux à Lucy. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait de plus!"

"Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on te croirait Matt? Tu nous mens depuis le décès de ton amie!" lui dit Kate.

"C'est la vérité détective. Je... Je suis peut-être pas ce que je prétends, mais c'est pas évident de trouver sa place au milieu de tout ses gosses de riches. Je croyais que Lucy était comme moi et puis... et puis tout est parti en vrille avec cet homme qu'elle a rencontré." murmura-t-il.

"Où est-ce qu'elle l'a rencontré?"

"Je ne sais pas... On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler. Quand je les ai surpris ensemble dans sa chambre, je venais la chercher pour aller au "Next", c'est la première fois que je le voyais et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de lui poser les questions d'ordre pratique."railla-t-il "J'ai juste posé l'évidence et suis parti. Joe était dans les parages. Je suis tombé dessus au coin de la rue. Il m'a proposé d'aller passer mes nerfs ailleurs, de chercher un fille pour nous amuser, ce qu'on a fait."

"Qu'est-ce que Joe faisait près de chez Lucy? il n'habite pas dans le coin?" interrogea Castle.

"Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Sa présence m'a empêché de faire une bêtise."

"Comme tuer votre petite amie?"

"Non" s'insurgea-t-il "Je n'ai jamais blessé personne!"

"Bien! Matt, je crois que tu vas encore passer quelques heures dans cette cellule froide, seul. Et peut-être quelques années supplémentaires si tu ne nous dis pas la vérité" conclut Beckett en réunissant son folder et se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Chef!" héla Ryan dès qu'il les vit sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. "J'ai des infos pour vous. Lanie vient de nous sonner. Apparemment, la labo a inversé les résultats ADN." annonça-t-il "L'ADN qui a été retrouvé sur le morceau de tissu est le même que celui de la personne avec laquelle elle a eu des relations sexuelles dans la soirée. "

"Donc si Matt nous dit la vérité, Conelly serait bel et bien un suspect valable." termina la détective. "Ok. Je voudrais que vous fassiez un check de ses finances, et trouvez-moi son adresse, Castle et moi allons lui rendre une petite visite."

Ryan nota rapidement l'adresse du juriste et la tendit à sa responsable avant de se retourner vers son bureau.

"Euh Beckett, je crois que je vais rester ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'accuser publiquement Conelly et de me retrouver mal face à Gina. Même si ce type a fait quelque chose de répréhensible, je suis certain qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort tant qu'il n'a pas pris perpète." s'expliqua l'écrivain .

"Le grand Richard a peur de la petite Gina!" chantonnèrent Ryan et Esposito "Le pauvre Richard a peur de s'en pr..."

"La ferme les enfants." Les coupa Beckett "Papa va vous surveiller pendant que maman va travailler. Soyez sage et vous aurez peut-être une sucrerie quand je reviendrai."

"A tantôt maman!" la saluèrent-ils tous les trois en cœur lui arrachant un sourire plein de tendresse et un hochement de tête. "Ils sont irrécupérables." pensa-t-elle avant de les quitter.

"Vous croyez qu'elle pourra s'en sortir sans moi?" leur demanda Rick en s'asseyant sur le bureau d'Esposito.

"Vous savez Castle, elle était flic bien avant de vous rencontrer!" se moqua-t-il.

"Ah Ah! Espo vous êtes trop drôle. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider?"

"Et bien, puisque vous le proposez Castle" dit Ryan en jetant un regard amusé à son partenaire "Un bon café ne serait pas de refus et tant que vous y êtes, si vous avez deux minutes, on pourrait peut-être reparler de cette Ferrari!"

"Ok les gars, un café. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas serveur, le prochain vous irez le chercher vous même!" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.

"Je ne vous ai jamais entendu vous plaindre quand c'est Beckett qui vous le demande!"

"Jamais Esposito, mais elle, elle le demande gentiment."

"On peut vous faire des sourires aussi si vous voulez, Rick!" dit-il en roulant le R s'attirant un regard noir du romancier.

"Détective Beckett" la salua John Conelly en lui tendant la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer. Que puis-je faire pour aider la police de notre belle ville?" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire commercial totalement forcé.

"Monsieur Conelly, je vous remercie de me recevoir aussi rapidement. Vous êtes un homme très occupé à ce que j'ai entendu dire." l'attendrit Kate.

"Effectivement, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai d'être brève détective. J'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes." dit-il en regardant sa montre. "Je vous en prie, prenez place."

"Bien, dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez rencontré Lucy Simpson?" lui demanda-t-elle sans détour déclinant l'offre .

"Euh, je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlé! Je ne connais aucune Lucy Simpson." Tout en répondant à la policière, Conelly se servit un verre de Whisky et s'installa sur son canapé en cuir sur la droite de son bureau.

Kate sortit une photo de la jeune fille qu'elle montra à son suspect. "C'est elle, à la morgue!" tenta-t-elle de le déstabiliser.

"La pauvre jeune femme." s'apitoya Conelly, aucune émotion visible sur son visage. "Que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Elle a été tuée, une balle en plein cœur, dans une allée derrière une discothèque." Beckett étudiait le moindre de ses mouvements, mais ne trouvait aucune faille a sa carapace.

"C'est vraiment malheureux. En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Est-ce que vous connaissez Joe Flanigan?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est mon stagiaire. Il vient ici tous les jours, pour apprendre le métier de juriste. Il est étudiant en droit et il est avide d'expériences et de connaissances. Il a des ennuis?" s'étonna l'avocat sans se départir de son calme.

"Pas encore monsieur Conelly. Est-il ici aujourd'hui?"

"Non, il m'a contacté ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait des partiels et qu'il ne saurait pas venir."

"Depuis quand le connaissez-vous?"

"Depuis deux mois environ. Il est venu faire un stage dans le cadre de ses études. Il me semblait être un bon élément. Je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi quelques heures par semaine. Il vient ici trois fois par semaine après 16 heures. Un garçon très bien."

"L'avez-vous déjà croisé à l'extérieur? ou fait des sorties avec lui?"

"Non. Vous imaginez bien qu'un gamin de 18 ans n'est pas la compagnie la plus agréable pour un homme de mon âge. Il m'a déjà expliqué dans quel genre d'endroit il sortait et franchement ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente habituellement."

"Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds au "Next" Monsieur Conelly?"

"Non, je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit!"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez, éventuellement m'expliquer, par quel hasard nous avons un témoin confirmant votre présence dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Simpson?" le harponna-t-elle.

"Comment?" s'offusqua l'homme de loi. "Qui a bien pu vous dire des inepties pareilles?"

"Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que vous avez eu des relations sexuelles avec Mademoiselle Simpson et ce quelques heures seulement avant que nous ne retrouvions son cadavre. Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose Monsieur Conelly?"

Il déposa son verre de whisky a moitié vide et se redressa en regardant à nouveau sa montre. "Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous partiez détective Beckett. Mon rendez-vous ne va pas m'attendre. Donc, si vous voulez bien, vous savez par où se trouve la sortie." conclut-il en lui montrant la porte. "La prochaine fois que vous voudrez me parler, passez par mon avocat, il se fera un plaisir de vous donner de son précieux temps!"

"Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur Conelly, soyez en certain!" Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant pour partir. "Oh une dernière chose Monsieur Conelly. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'un avocat exactement?"

"Aurevoir Détective!" et elle le quitta sur un très mauvais sentiment.

De retour au commissariat, elle s'étonna de ne pas y voir ses hommes sur le plateau. Elle ôta sa veste et déposa son sac et prit la direction de la salle de repos. Aucune trace de ses partenaires. Puis elle jeta de loin un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Gates. Personne. Où pouvaient bien se trouver son écrivain?

"Bouh!" entendit-elle soudain derrière elle.

"Castle! Vous êtes fou! Vous oubliez que je suis armée. Où étiez-vous caché?"

"Les gars et moi étions allé faire un tour chez Michelle Pierce. Encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensait cette fille. Je sais comment Lucy et Conelly se sont rencontrés!"

"Pardon?"

"Vous m'avez bien entendu. Et vous n'en croirez pas vos oreilles. Venez." dit-il en l'emmenant vers le tableau blanc. "Quand on a parlé avec Michelle ce matin je l'ai trouvée un peu trop discrète sur la découverte de la relation de Lucy avec Conelly. Elle disait ne pas le connaître, mais c'était impossible vu qu'elle était allée prendre Lucy chez elle pour sortir. Et devinez qui lui a présenté Conelly? Joe Flanigan."

"Rien de plus normal, ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela ne veut rien dire! Jusqu'à présent on n'a rien qui les relient entre eux. Et Conelly est devenu méfiant dès le moment où je lui ai parlé de sa relation avec Lucy."

"Vous ne voyez rien se dessiner sur le tableau Kate? Michelle et Joe se rencontrent à la fac. Joe est un étudiant brillant, mais un peu fainéant. Il fait un stage chez un pseudo avocat qui aime la chaire fraîche. Lucy est la meilleure amie de Michelle depuis le bac à sable. Elle a besoin d'argent. Son petit ami du moment est un bon pigeon. Lucy rencontre Joe, Joe la présente à Conelly et lui dit que le meilleur moyen de se faire de l'argent facile et rapidement. Ce soir là Lucy a rendez-vous avec Conelly mais rien ne se passe comme prévue. Joe fait le guet et se rend compte que son ami Matt vient tenter d'arrêter cette folie. Matt et Lucy se disputent devant Conelly. Matt s'en va et croise étonnamment Joe qui l'accompagne loin de là. De son côté, Lucy termine l'affaire avec Conelly et le renvoie dans ses pénates."

"Très belle histoire Rick, mais je ne vois pas comment tout ça aurait donné lieu à un meurtre!" s'enquit-elle?

"Conelly n'était pas le premier!"

"Pardon?" s'estomaqua la jolie brune "Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un scénario pareil Castle?"

"Je suis navré de vous annoncer que cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'imagination fertile. C'est ce que nous a avoué Michelle. Elle se trouve maintenant en salle d'interrogatoire avec Esposito. Ryan est partit chercher Joe. Michelle soutient mordicus qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec le meurtre. " continua l'écrivain "Selon elle, ce jour là elle devait avoir un second rendez-vous... avec le responsable du réseau."

"Le réseau? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Castle? Vous venez de me dire que ces quatre là avaient montés le coup?"

"Ils ont montés le coup seul, mais se sont fait repéré par le barman du Next, qui a voulu prendre sa part!" annonça fièrement Castle. "Esposito n'a pas voulu l'arrêter car il n'y a aucune preuve si ce n'est le témoignage de trois jeunes gens qui passent leur temps à mentir et à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne sont pas."

Les rouages se mirent à tourner dans le cerveau de Kate. "Conelly ne nous dira jamais rien. Les gars et vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur ses comptes?"

"Rien, nada, quedal! Ryan m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des comptes aussi clean. Il a même passé au crible les comptes de sa société. Rien!"

"Et bien on va devoir trouver une autre solution!" commença Beckett avant de se redresser en voyant Espo se ramener. "Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant?"

"Rien de plus. On sait ce qui se passait dans leur petit monde mais personne ne sait qui a tiré. Il n'y a malheureusement de trace nulle part de quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui pourrait nous mener penser qu'il y a un souci, ce sont les versements sur le compte de Matt. Mais là non plus aucune possibilité de retracer les versements... On tourne en rond."

"Dans ce cas, on va envoyer un 'client' au Next." affirma Kate "Trouvez-moi un uniforme qui serait prêt à faire un job en sous-marin. Un gars qui correspond au critères." ordonna-t-elle.

"Wow. Beckett, pourquoi un uniforme alors que vous avez le matériel nécessaire sous la main!" annonça Castle en se levant et faisant les poussières imaginaires sur sa veste. "Beau, riche, la trentaine,...Quoi?" se vexa-t-il faussement en les voyant lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs.

"La trentaine Castle? Vous n'exagérez pas un peu?"

"Espo, si vous ... Ok la quarantaine, c'est tout moi. Je pourrais très bien aller au Next et voir ce qu'ils me proposent pour passer le temps!"

"Non Castle, je refuse que vous serviez d'appât!"

"Oh Beckett ne soyez pas rabat joie! Vous savez très bien que personne d'autre que moi ne peut tenir le rôle du beau mâle intéressé." chouina l'élégant _ruggedly handsome _écrivain.

"Castle, c'est trop dangereux! Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont tué de sang froid une jeune fille.

"Kaaaate! S'il vous plaît!" son regard l'implorait de le laisser enfin mettre la main à la pâte.

"Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte du risque Castle? Je dirai quoi à Alexis si il devait vous arriver la même chose qu'à cette gamine? Vous êtes connu Castle, si un photographe vous immortalise avec une fille de l'âge d'Alexis, vous vous justifierez comment auprès de votre fille et de votre mère?"

"Vous n'aurez rien à dire à Alexis, ni à mère. Je ne risque rien Beckett." il s'approcha de la détective et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin d'appuyer son point de vue. "Vous verrez tout se passera très bien. Lucy était un accident sans quoi il y aurait déjà eu d'autres meurtres." Castle pouvait voir Kate réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui répondre pour le dissuader de cette idée complètement ridicule. Un civil ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un travail d'infiltration. D'accord Richard Castle n'était pas n'importe quel civil mais elle ne voulait pas être responsable de sa bêtise. Cependant, il avait raison. Il était l'élément du commissariat qui se rapprochait le plus de la cible du réseau de prostitution.

"D'accord Castle!" il commença à sauter comme un petit garçon qui venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'il avait demandé pour Noël. "Mais, il faut que vous me promettiez d'être très prudent Castle!"


	7. Chapter 7

Et ça continue...

Désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres, mais entre le boulot et les autres occupations ça prend un peu de temps ;-)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa paisiblement pour l'équipe e Beckett. Ryan est Esposito planchaient sur la mise au point d'un plan d'attaque pour la couverture de Castle. Kate briffait son coéquipier sur la façon de s'introduire dans la discothèque sans se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

"Détective Beckett"! Pour ce qui est de jouer la comédie j'ai appris avec la meilleure et pour le reste je vous suis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment m'infiltrer discrètement." lui avait-il expliqué, las de s'entendre répéter que le moindre pas de travers pouvait gâcher tous leurs efforts pour atteindre le responsable du réseau et qu'il risquait sa vie et celle des personnes le couvrant.

"Ce n'est pas une blague Castle!" lui assainit-elle. "Vous avez déjà failli vous faire descendre en jouant au plus malin à la table de poker d'un groupe de mafieux russe je vous rappelle. Je ne serai pas toujours derrière vous pour sauver vos fesses!" Vos jolies petites fesses rebondies pensa-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

"Et pourtant vous les aimez mes fesses!" plaisanta l'écrivain qui ravala difficilement sa salive à la vue du regard meurtrier que lui jetait sa collègue. Il reconnaissait ce regard. Il venait de s'enfoncer dans la merde jusqu'au cou. "Ecoutez Kate!" ajouta alors Rick le plus sérieusement possible afin de relativiser. "Je sais ce que cela implique et que ce n'est pas un jeu." mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée. "J'ai mûri depuis cette histoire de poker. Maintenant je suis un homme, un vrai!" Après ça, même un clin d'œil charmeur ne put lui attirer un sourire de la jeune femme.

"Je vous hais Castle!" conclut-elle avant de reprendre ses consignes car, même si elle ne se permettrait jamais de le lui avouer, le connaissant, elle savait qu'il se ferait un plaisir de foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, tout persuadé d'être invisible qu'il était, elle se refusait à le voir blessé lorsqu'il était sous sa responsabilité. Ou à tout autre moment! "Et si vous mettez inutilement en danger le moindre membre de l'équipe, c'est moi qui vous mettrai une balle entre les deux yeux. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre Castle? Vous vous en tenez au plan. Ni plus. Ni moins. Pas de roue libre!"

"Promis, Kate, je ne ferai pas le con!"

"Oui et bien cela j'attends de voir." grommela-t-elle incrédule, retournant à sa paperasse.

Constatant que toutes ses paroles restaient vaines, la main du romancier chercha celle de la policière. Au contact de la chaleur émanant de son partenaire, elle redressa la tête et leurs yeux se trouvèrent rapidement. Les yeux couleur de jade de la détective se noyèrent dans le bleu azur qui lui faisaient face avec une sincérité désarmante et une force de conviction qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

"Kate, je suis peut être insouciant, mais je sais quand je dois être sérieux... Bon ok, vous avez certaines raisons de vous inquiéter vu mon passé au commissariat" concéda-t-il "mais jamais je ne mettrai volontairement un membre de ce groupe en danger!" La sincérité se lisait sur tout son visage mais le doute persistait dans le cerveau de Beckett. Il faisait tellement de choses sans réfléchir. L'incident avec le Maire ce matin était encore une preuve indélébile de sa spontanéité et de son innocence.

"Les gars" dit-elle en reprenant sa main et dégageant son regard de l'emprise de son écrivain de malheur. "Vous en êtes où dans le plan d'attaque?" s'enquit-elle

Les deux inspecteurs pivotèrent instantanément sur leur siège, tentant péniblement de cacher le rictus qui menaçait leurs lèvres à l'entente de la conversation de leurs parents de boulot.

"On a regroupé le maximum d'éléments cependant le barman, Josh Grant, n'est pas de service ce soir. Donc on devra reporter l'intervention de chaton à demain." annonça Esposito.

"Eh!" se vexa l'auteur. "Ne m'appelez plus jamais chaton, c'est compris."

"Oups, tu as contrarié papa!" rigola Ryan. "Javier a raison, vous sortez les griffes comme un vrai chaton." A cet échange pour le moins bizarre entre les trois mais, Kate ne put retenir le rire qui se présentait à ses lèvres. "Cela pourra vous être utile une fois en immersion au milieu de toutes ces jeunes filles aux hormones en ébullition." Les poings des deux policiers se rencontrèrent dans les airs.

"Riez bien les gars, mais quand je vous ramènerai votre coupable sur un plateau d'argent c'est vous qui nous servirez notre café à Beckett et moi." se défendit-il. "Vous n'aurez plus aucun répît pour vous être fait dépasser par un civil."

"Ah Ah" railla Javier. "Je ne pense pas l'écrivaillon. Mais l'espoir fait vivre après tout! Vous comptez finir bicentenaire Castle?"

"Vous pariez combien?"

"Oh les enfants!" les tança Kate. "On se calme! On parle d'un meurtre ici. Ce n'est pas un jeu! Si vous vous y mettez aussi comment voulez-vous que votre petit frère apprenne quoi que ce soit!"

"Oui, M'man" saluèrent instantanément les dits enfants.

"Quoi?!" s'offusqua Rick, se tournant vers sa muse. "J'étais papa tout à l'heure?!"

"Il faut croire que vous régressez Castle!" lui annonça-t-elle comme une évidence. "Mais on ne vous abandonne pas, on vous garde encore dans la famille pour le moment."

"Est-ce que j'ai un panneau autour du cou qui demande à ce qu'on me botte les fesses à longueur de journée?" s'enquit-il auprès de Kate.

"Non. Plutôt une tête à claques!" sourit-elle en lui agrippant la main pour alléger ses propos.

"On est bien tactile cet après-midi!" Murmura-t-il.

"Oui?!" s'étonna elle même la détective. "Et bien profitez-en bien Castle car si vous foirez demain, cette main risque de vous faire mal." menaça-t-elle à nouveau.

Et il acquiesça. "En parlant de jouyeusetés, miss Beckett. Ce soir, je vous attends à 19 heure."

"Pardon?"

"Je pensais qu'avant notre chasse au trésor on pourrait manger un bout."

"Euh! De quoi... " et puis l'information la percuta. "Il n'y aura pas de chasse à Nikki Hard, Castle! Vous aviez tort. La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons rien trouvé chez Lucy Simpson c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne cachait aucun manuscrit. Il n'y a donc aucun point à prouver mon cher!"

"Kaaate!" pleura-t-il. "J'avais tout prévu: le fedora, le lasso, les lianes... D'ailleurs, je vous imagine bien..."

"STOP! Je vous arrête Castle. Je viendrai. Mais promettez moi d'éviter les scénarios dans lesquels je me retrouve en petite tenue au loft, d'accord?"

"D'accord." lui accorda le fou qui sommeillait en lui, serrant la main de son égérie pour sceller le pacte.

A 17 heure, le commissariat commençait à se vider. L'après-midi ayant été plus que calme et leur plan d'attaque étant maintenant abouti, le quatuor décida de mettre un terme à leur journée et de retourner dans leur chaumière respective.

Chez elle, Kate Beckett s'était retrouvée devant le miroir de sa salle-de-bains, à se pomponner. Elle était nerveuse. "Ce n'est que Castle!" se sermonna-t-elle "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas chez lui!". Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa raison ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Elle appréhendait cette soirée, comme sa première visite chez le dentiste. Elle ne supportait pas que Castle mène la danse. L'idée même qu'il organise sa soirée ne la réjouissait pas et elle craignait le pire. Castle n'était pas dangereux... Enfin pas pour les autres même si pour lui c'était moins évident. Une fois son maquillage en place, elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Un nouveau dilemme se présentait à elle. Qu'allait-elle porter? Il ne prévoyait pas de l'emmener dehors mais malgré tout elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit habillée comme elle l'était au poste mais elle ne voulait pas en faire trop. "Grr, cet homme va me rendre folle!... Et en plus je me mets à parler toute seule. Il mérite que je... grr. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il mérite.". Elle arrêta de se parler et pris la décision d'agir. Elle sortit son skinny jeans préféré, un chemisier blanc et ses hauts talons noir. "Bien, cette fois je suis parée!" s'entendit-elle dire.

Elle frappa à sa porte à 18h56 précise, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne dut pas attendre deux secondes avant qu'il ne vienne lui ouvrir.

"Kate! Vous êtes là!?" dit-il en faisant glisser son regard le long de son corps.

"N'ayez pas l'air surpris Castle. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes celui qui m'a invitée...Je peux entrer? ou vous préférer continuer la soirée sur le pas de la porte?" ricana sa muse.

"Euh? Non, enfin, oui, entrez. Vous êtes magnifique." la complimenta l'écrivain en lui laissant la place pour entrer dans son sanctuaire. "Je peux vous déshabiller?" s'enquit-il.

"Pardon Castle?"

"Euh, oui, non. Désolé Beckett, je voulais juste prendre votre manteau." Tout en balbutiant ses derniers mots, Kate se rendit compte que son ami était tout aussi stressé qu'elle et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de leur soirée. "Installez vous Kate. Vous voulez un verre de vin?"

"Pourquoi Castle vous voulez me saouler pour que je perde de vue mon objectif du jour? En tout cas le dîner sent très bon."

"Détective Beckett, vous me choquez." déclara-t-il faussement blessé. "Comment pouvez-vous penser que je puisse avoir des motifs aussi primaires? Non " dit-il avec un geste de la tête. "Vous apprendrez que je suis un véritablement gentleman. Pour ce qui est du dîner ce sera lasagne à la Castle, une recette que j'ai hérité de mère." ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un verre de vin rouge.

"Merci Castle. Votre mère cuisine?" s'étonna la jeune femme.

"Oui enfin elle le crois... J'ai amélioré la recette, rassurez-vous" ricana l'homme mal à l'aise.

Le dîner se passa relativement calmement et l'ambiance se détendit assez vite, Rick retrouvant son bagout et Kate sa décontraction.

"Et bien Castle je ne sais pas comment vous avez amélioré cette recette mais cette lasagne était fabuleuse. Je suis repue." le complimenta sa muse. "Castle vous fixez, c'est bizarre."

"Oh? Non, j'analyse mon modèle."

"Votre modèle hein?" le taquina-t-elle "J'ignorais que vous souhaitiez me ressembler Rick!"

"Vous ressemblez? Je vous analyse pour vous enregistrer Kate. Pour vous graver dans mon minuscule cervelet d'idiot qui manque à tous ses devoirs." s'indigna-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine et revenant aussi vite à la table."Voilà pour vous Kate." Elle accepta la rose rouge qu'il lui tendit sentant à nouveau la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

"Castle, c'est... mignon... Je crois." réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

"Ca l'est Kate. C'est pour me faire pardonner des heures que vous allez passer à chercher les épreuves de mon roman. Je vous ai préparer un fameux parcours du combattant." annonça l'auteur.

"D'ailleurs où sont les lianes tant attendues? Vous me décevez Castle!" mais son sourire trahissait sa pensée profonde elle était réellement un peu déçu. Elle s'attendait aux pires excentricités avec lui. Cependant, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il pouvait, contre toute attente, parfois être raisonnable, presque... adulte.

"Elles ont brûlés." répondit-il en plaisantant. "Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle n'allaient pas du tout avec la déco."

Machinalement, pendant leur discussion, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un cheveu de distance. Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre, leur nez se touchaient presque. Leur bouche était entrouvertes. Soudain, l'un comme l'autre reprirent conscience de leurs actes et s'éloignèrent choqués.

Kate se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le canapé. "Alors Castle? Comment est-ce que vous avez planifié cette quête? J'ai droit à une visite guidée ou vous préférez que je vous pose des questions."

Castle débarrassa la table, remplit son lave-vaisselle et rejoignit la jeune femme sur le canapé. Leur corps dirigé l'un vers l'autre "C'est vous le détective Beckett. A vous le choix des armes!" annonça fièrement Castle.

"Bien. Commençons par le commencement. Où est-ce que vous vous installez le plus souvent pour écrire?"

"A mon bureau."

"Oui ça c'est la version officielle. Mais la vraie version?" s'enquit l'inspectrice.

"La plupart du temps je travaille dans mon bureau. Mais je peux aussi le faire dans ma chambre, ou sur ce canapé. Ou au Old Haunt mais ceci n'est pas une information pertinente dans le cas qui nous intéresse."

Puis-je?" demanda-t-elle en montrant le porte de son bureau. Il lui fit alors un signe de confirmation de la tête et la suivit du regard avant de la suivre. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et la regarda s'installer sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau et étrangement il trouvait cela très naturel. La voir errer dans son milieu auquel elle semblait appartenir, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle passa sa main sur le bord du bureau, comme si elle l'adorait, comme si elle touchait une pièce de musée. Son auteur préféré la laissait prendre ses marques dans son domaine. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil afin de voir ses réactions. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir. Juste un carnet de note et des lunettes de lecture et le referma. Elle ouvrit le second dans lequel elle trouva un dictionnaire et quelques crayons. Puis le dernier contenait une disquette.

"Une disquette Castle?"

"Oui, j'aime travailler à l'ancienne." dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

"Sauf que votre ordinateur portable n'a pas de lecteur de disquette. Vous avez donc un second ordinateur Castle. Où le cachez vous? Dans votre placard? Dans votre cuisine?... Non, dans votre chambre. Bien entendu, où est-ce que le grand Richard Castle peut cacher ses petites affaires autre que dans sa chambre!" Elle prit alors la direction de la chambre de son partenaire. "Vous êtes trop facile Castle!" il continua à la suivre du regard, un sourire en coin. Si elle savait à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. Un fois dans la chambre de Castle, elle examina le lieu minutieusement. La table de nuit ne cachait pas grand chose : un carnet de notes, un stylo, des lunettes de lecture "Encore des lunettes Castle? Vous devez être sexy avec ça sur le nez, on dirait les lunettes de mon grand père!" Il ne répondit rien. Continua à la fixer. Dans l'autre table de nuit, elle ne trouva qu'une boîte de préservatifs, inutilisée. "Un peu fatigué Castle? Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant." sourit-elle en lui jetant un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. "Très jolis caleçons monsieur l'écrivain. Des martiens, vraiment?" se moqua la jeune femme. "D'accord, votre chambre ne cache pas votre trésor. La salle de bains est hors de question. Trop humide. Le canapé? non. Mais le seul endroit où vous avez le plus de chance d'avoir caché votre manuscrit Castle est ... dans la chambre d'Alexis!" annonça-t-elle fièrement.

"Que...? Quoi...? Mais comment?"

"C'est facile. Vous avez toute confiance en Alexis et même quand elle est absente, vous savez qu'en tant que brave jeune fille, elle fait tout pour que sa chambre soit inaccessible. Elle ne montrera jamais votre petit secret à qui que ce soit... Quoi qu'après avoir vu vos caleçons, je ne suis pas persuadé que vous ayez encore beaucoup de secret pour moi et sincèrement, ça me fait peur! Mais votre roman est dans la chambre d'Alexis. Les disquettes n'étaient qu'un leurre. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé sur disquettes. Enfin si vous l'avez fait mais à vos débuts. Vous êtes trop fanatique de tous ces nouveaux joujoux derniers cris. Vous m'avez guidée ici pour que je constate que vous êtes un parfait petit métro-sexuel qui n'a pas un cheveu qui dépasse et dont la chambre ressemble à une cellule de moine, mis à part un certain détail évident. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"

"Très bonnes déductions détective, mais totalement fausses!" Devant sa moue dubitative il lui expliqua "J'aurais pu mettre mon manuscrit dans la chambre de ma fille. Mais elle est bien trop ordonnée. Ce serait trop facile pour quiconque le chercherait. Mais allez-y détective. J'écoute la suite de vos déductions." s'amusa-t-il.

"Bien, si ce n'est pas la chambre d'Alexis, c'est celle de votre mère!"

"Quoi? La chambre de ma mère?" s'offusqua-t-il "Vous voulez me faire faire des cauchemars Kate.

"Ok. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous si je vous annonçais que votre manuscrit se trouve dans le coffre-fort qui se trouve non pas dans votre bureau, qui comme vous me l'avez déjà si bien dit, est beaucoup trop évident. Non mais dans le coffre qui est dans le double fonds du tiroir de votre table de nuit, juste en dessous de vos préservatifs avec lesquels vous avez tenté de me déstabiliser."

"Bien joué détective. Je vois que vous méritez votre titre." dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. "Vous méritez une récompense." lui annonça l'écrivain.

"Une récompense? Vous me prenez pour votre toutou maintenant? Et ne me parlez pas de ma truffe de berger allemand où je me verrai contrainte d'utiliser mon arme." menaça Kate.

"Non, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de récompense Kate. " Il continuait à s'avancer. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière, dès qu'il faisait un pas en avant et finit pas se retrouver l'arrière des genoux contre le matelas.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui, ses bras entourèrent la taille de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller à son étreinte. De leur propre volonté, ses bras se croisèrent dans sa nuque où elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux lui envoyant un frisson tout au long de son échine. "Kate, il est encore temps de dire stop. Si on continue, je ne peux pas vous promettre de pouvoir m'arr..." Elle ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller fiévreusement sur celle de son partenaire. Au départ très chaste, doux et chaleureux, leur baiser devient vite passionné. La langue de la détective demandait l'accès à celle de son ami qui ne voulut pas la priver d'un tel plaisir. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs nez s'écrasèrent et un cri de plaisir se perdit dans leur baiser. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir, elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un soupir et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. "Waw Kate!"

"Oui, waw! Je ... Waw!" et ils reprirent de plus belle. Les vêtements commencèrent à voler. Il lui enleva délicatement son chemisier et son soutien gorge. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par la vision qui venait de lui apparaître. A son tour elle lui ôta sa chemise, sous laquelle il ne portait que ses muscles. Il était loin d'avoir les fameuses tablettes de chocolat, mais son torse était solide, parsemé de quelques poils blonds et ses bras. Ses bras musclés! Elle se mordilla la lèvre doutant de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non faire, puis se lança, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur la joue puis descendit tout doucement, continuant à lui déposer de tendres baisers le long de son cou pour arriver à ses tétons qu'elle prit dans sa bouche lui volant un cri qu'il tenta d'étouffer. Il la laissa mener la danse, mais quand cela devint trop fort pour lui, il la repoussa. Peut-être un peu trop violemment. Elle se retrouva assise sur le bord du lit et elle le fixa avec envie. Elle attrapa sa ceinture et l'amena vers elle. "Castle, vous êtes trop habillé!" Elle commença à défaire sa ceinture, voyant le déconfort dans lequel sa virilité était engoncée mais il repoussa ses mains et la força avec son corps à s'allonger sur le lit.

Leur nuit fut passionnée. Et le lendemain matin Rick se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, que les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il sentit le corps de sa partenaire serré contre le sien tel un nauffragé qui s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'embrassa sur le front et attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille. "Arrête de fixer Castle!" lui ordonna-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

"Désolé Kate, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es magnifique."

"Je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus." le complimenta la jeune flic en ouvrant les yeux et lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. "Tu m'apportes mon café? On a une longue journée devant nous." Comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était normal.

"Bien mon Capitaine!" salua Castle.

"Détective! Je ne suis que détective. Il ne te faut pas grand chose pour oublier de si petits détails!" se moqua-t-elle.

"Pas grand chose? Kate, c'était hallucinant!" Et elle rit à son sérieux. Et elle ne le laissa pas quitter le lit avant d'avoir remis le couvert.

Voilà. Cette suite n'était pas vraiment basée sur l'enquête, mais plus sur les relations entre les personnages.

Le prochain chapitre est celui qui rapprochera de l'événement tant attendu ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou le revoilou.

Chapitre 7

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de la détective qui les réveilla à nouveau deux heures plus tard. Le son strident fit sursauter Rick qui resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses espoirs d'un jour voir Kate devenir sienne étaient enfin devenus réalité et ce après qu'elle lui ai dit ne pas être prête. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis en si peu de temps? Il le lui demanderait. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, l'écrivain ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose: pouvoir prolonger ce moment de tendresse avec celle qu'il appellerait éternellement sa muse, la personne qui lui avait redonné l'envie d'écrire alors qu'il se trouvait dans le creux de la vague, la seule personne extérieure à sa famille qui croyait en lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Non, se corrigea-t-il, elle fait partie de la famille. Kate était pour sa fille ce qui ressemblait le plus à un modèle et sa mère l'adorait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la brunette se retourner dans ses bras, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait entendu son téléphone.

"Ignore le" dit-Castle en plantant de tendres baisers le long du cou de sa compagne qui ne pouvait renier son plaisir et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Je dois le prendre Castle." lui répondit Beckett en tentant d'attraper la source de la nuisance sonore, mais Castle fut trop rapide et la renversa sur le dos, tout en continuant à lui adorer son cou. Elle abandonna toutes tentatives de résistance, lui agrippa la tête et se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement. "Si c'est important, ils rappelleront" pensa-t-elle alors que la désagréable sonnerie avait terminé son œuvre. Cependant, ils furent à nouveau interrompu, cette fois par la téléphone de Castle. Beckett se désengagea avec difficultés de l'étreinte de son partenaire et reprit son souffle. "Tu devrais répondre." dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

"Il... Ok! Castle... Esposito! Que me vaut le plaisir de ce réveil en fanfare... Quoi? Euh non, je ne sais pas... Bien, on arrive tout de suite!... Pardon?... Non, non, je ne suis pas avec elle pour le moment pourquoi? ... Non, je vais passer chez elle, lui gâcher sa grâce matinée et je vous l'amène au poste... Esposito! Non! Pas question, vous savez très bien qu'elle me tuerait..."

"Que se passe-t-il?" s'enquit sa muse dès qu'il eut déconnecté l'appel "Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre?" l'interrogea-t-elle tout en se levant, tirant le draps à elle pour couvrir ses formes.

"Eh, et moi?"

"Quoi? Ton égo ne supporte pas le froid?" Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

"Non, pas du tout. Mais je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir." lâcha le romancier avec une moue boudeuse sous le regard de son amie. "Je n''ai pas de réveil... Espo s'inquiétait parce qu'il est déjà... 10heures." murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

"Il... Bordel, 10 heures!" grinça la policière. "Ok je vais prendre une douche. Prépare le café" ordonna-t-elle reprenant son rôle de détective ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"En parlant de douche, cela te dérangerais de partager?"

Elle passait la porte de la salle de bains lorsqu'elle entendit sa requête et grimaça. "Je suis désolée, Castle. A un autre moment, je n'aurais pas refusé, mais là, on est trop en retard. On doit encore passer chez moi pour me changer." et elle continua sa route, faisant connaissance avec la pièce d'eau de son auteur préféré.

"Oh tu sais, moi je disais juste ça pour faire des économies d'eau!" l'entendit-elle s'écrier. Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage et secoua tendrement la tête en imaginant Castle, à genoux sur le lit, son oreiller devant sa virilité, arborant une moue boudeuse, espérant la voir revenir sur ses pas pour l'attirer sous le jet fumant de la douche. Mais elle résista et un quart d'heure plus-tard, ils étaient prêts à prendre la route. Elle s'assit à la console de la cuisine près de laquelle il l'attendait patiemment après avoir utilisé la douche à l'étage. Il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle accepta et avala rapidement sous le regard énamouré de son partenaire. "Je peux te poser une question Kate?" Elle acquiesça. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis entre hier matin et hier soir?" Elle sentit ses joues rosir et elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer un point imaginaire à ses pieds, le sol devenant soudain plus qu'intéressant. "Kate, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es aussi impliquée que moi dans ce qui vient de se passer." geignit l'écrivain.

Au ton de sa voix, empli de tristesse, elle ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Elle se redressa, tendit sa main et caressa délicatement son visage. "Je suis désolée Castle. " lui dit-elle laissant en suspens la suite de sa phrase. Malgré la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de passer, sa demande, aussi légitime soit-elle, la perturbait. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de lui en dire plus. De livrer son âme. Si il aurait la force d'entendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Son regard changea et ce fut pour elle le signe qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se lancer. "Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait Rick. Je suis désolée pour tous les doutes que j'ai pu faire naître en toi. Je suis désolée d'être moi, d'être cassée, d'avoir fait des erreurs de parcours avec toi, de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je... Je suis heureuse que cette nuit ait eu lieu. Je suis heureuse qu'on ait franchi cette étape et que l'on puisse enfin avancer." avoua-t-elle. Il tourna doucement son visage pour embrasser la main de la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. "Mais je suis quelqu'un d'instable, blessée par la vie et j'ai peur Castle. Peur d'avancer. Peur de te perdre, comme je perds toutes les personnes qui sont importantes pour moi. Ce qui m'a fait réagir, c'est ta réaction chez Remy's. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je me mentais à moi-même et à toi, par la même occasion."

Rapidement, Richard fit le tour de la console et s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras vigoureux et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue demandant la permission d'accès à son amie qui se fit un plaisir de le lui accorder et d'engager un duel chaleureux. Mais à nouveau le téléphone de Kate se rappela à son bon souvenir et il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour repousser son homme et s'emparer de son portable.

"Beckett." répondit-elle à bout de souffle."Oh Esposito, je sais, je suis en retard... Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas pourquoi?... Non, je ne suis pas essoufflée pour ça Javier... Non j'ai du courir pour te répondre...Castle m'a déjà appelée... Bien, mais si vous vous liguez tous contre moi en m'empêchant de me préparer je ne serai jamais là... D'accord Espo, Castle est devant la porte, on arrive... Non pas cette porte là mal appris. On se voit d'ici dix minutes."

"A quelle porte pense-t-il que je me trouve?"

"Oh tu ne voudrais pas savoir, chaton." lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée. "Tu viens Castle?" et il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. "On n'a pas le temps de passer chez moi, on doit aller directement au commissariat sinon on n'y sera jamais."

"Tu peux prendre un jour de congé." lui dit-il en l'enlaçant par derrière et lui bécota à nouveau son cou. Le cou de sa muse était devenu une des parties de son corps qu'il préférait car à chaque fois la respiration de sa muse s'emballait et sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule.

"Je te rappelle que tu as ta leçon de comédie ce soir!"

Ils n'arrivèrent au poste du 12ème district qu'une demi-heure plus tard, s'attirant les regards de travers et les sourires en coin de Ryan et Esposito qui s'étaient empressés de faire semblant de se concentrer sur leur dossier dès qu'ils avaient entendu le bip qui annonçait l'ascenseur.

"Alors les gars, maman et papa ne vous ont pas trop manqués?" s'enquit Rick auprès de ses deux compères.

"Nous avons mis notre temps à profit Monsieur Castle. Croyez-moi, même votre imagination débordante ne pourra se faire une image de ce qu'on a pu faire... Par contre, notre imagination a bien travaillé, _Papa_!" insista Kevin Ryan

"Les gars!" Beckett les rappela à l'ordre, vainement. Ils avaient beau se taire, leur rictus parlait suffisamment pour eux. "J'espère que votre imagination débordante a pu recueillir plus d'infos sur ce Josh Grant avant que nous n'envoyions papa au front! Ce serait malheureux de faire de vous des orphelins!"

"On a étudié son profil." annonça la plus jeune des inspecteurs. "Grant a 33 ans, il vient du Dakota, où il a étudié la littérature anglaise pendant 1 an avant de venir tenter sa chance à New-York. Il a vécu de petits boulots, toujours dans des bars ou des discothèques. Il a été marié, pendant 2 mois à une serveuse du Queens qui est morte d'une overdose l'été passé. Si ce n'est quelques amendes non payées pour stationnement, il n'est pas connu de nos services. On a également étudié ses comptes mais rien d'évident n'en est ressorti. Pas de dépense exagérées, il habite un minuscule appartement dans l'East Side, pas de petite-amie connue. Si Matt Wilder nous a dit la vérité et bien ce Grant couvre bien ses arrières."

"Raison de plus pour se méfier de lui!" lui confirma Beckett. "Il a de la famille dans la région?"

"Non. La seule personne proche de lui dans cette ville c'est un vieil oncle qui avoisine les quatre-vingt ans. Son épouse n'avait pas réellement de famille non plus. Selon des voisins, ils s'étaient rencontrés à la soupe populaire. Ils y étaient bénévoles, on convolés 1 mois après leur rencontre et se sont séparés quand il a apprit qu'elle était enceinte."

"Où se trouve l'enfant maintenant?"

"Il s'appelle Nathan Lloyd, il a 5 ans et il a été remis à l'assistance public. Il est en famille d'accueil depuis 8 mois. Grant n'a jamais cherché entrer en contact avec lui. Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : il a un permis de port d'arme et possède un 9 mm."

"Bien, dès qu'on l'aura lié à tout ça on pourra analyser son flingue" puis se tournant vers le tableau blanc, sur lequel la photo de Josh Grant avait été rajoutée "A nous monsieur le barman. Une idée de ce qui aurait pu le faire plonger dans une affaire de prostitution?"

"Non." répondit Esposito prenant enfin la parole et se rapprocha à son tour du tableau. "Rien ne laisse supposer que ce gars ait quelque chose à se reprocher et c'est bien cela qui nous tracasse depuis tout à l'heure." annonça l'hispanique. "Malgré que tout s'emboîte à la perfection, on reste sans preuve, sans trace, sans signe tangible d'une quelconque activité illicite chez toutes ces personnes. Le seul qui paraît tramer un truc reste Matt Wilder."

"Oui mais on sait que ce gars est trop instable. Il ne fait que rechercher l'attention des gens, mais il n'est pas suffisamment futé que pour monter ce genre d'histoire seul!" Castle défendit le point de vue de Kate avec tant de véhémence qu'Espo lui lança un regard inquisiteur. "Eh bien oui, il a beau connaître le mot métro-sexuel, ça ne fait pas de lui une flèche et clairement il lui manque une lueur pour pouvoir inventer tout ça."

"Ok bro, on ne perd rien à tenter le coup. On verra ce soir, quand vous ferez votre grande entrée dans les soirées de jeunes!"

Le romancier ne releva pas et jeta un coup d'œil à la détective qui restait pensive devant les informations qui s'accumulaient devant elle.

Le grand Richard Castle n'avait pas besoin de se pomponner ou d'allumer les gyrophares pour se faire remarquer lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Son charisme le devançait et lui ouvrait toues les portes. Malgré tout, il avait insisté pour que son gilet par balles ne le boudine trop et que les techniciens s'occupant de son micro ne lui touchent pas les cheveux qu'il avait mis plusieurs minutes à perfectionner. Armé de son oreillette, Castle se jeta dans la gueule du loup, bombant le torse devant tous les petits minots qui pavanaient en jeans déchiré et en T-shirt blanc parfait pour les lumières noires d'une boîte. Esposito lui avait fait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de soirées de jeunes, mais jamais son jeans parfaitement repassé, sa chemise tirée à quatre épingles, ouverte sur le dessus, laissant paraître une chainette en or, et sa veste ne l'avaient fait se sentir hors du coup.

La salle était remplie de fumée. L'odeur de l'alcool et de la transpiration se mélangeaient lui donnant la nausée. Il avait rarement mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. La dernière fois il devait avoir 18 ans et lorsqu'il fit le compte, il le regretta. Il n'était plus habitué à cela. Comme il n'était plus habitué a flirter avec des femmes juste pour le plaisir d'une nuit. Beckett était devenue son égérie, sa 'one and done', sa jamais deux sans trois, et il se sentait rouillé, incapable de se montrer à la hauteur de sa mission de ce soir.

"C'est ça la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui!" Marmonna-t-il à l'attention de son micro lorsqu'il croisa un jeune garçon aux yeux injectés, à la coiffure de coq et les mains remplies d'autant de verres de bières qu'il pouvait en enserrer. "Heureusement qu'Alexis ne me ramène pas des types comme ça!"

"La ferme Castle! Vous allez vous faire repérer. Allez commander un verre, vous ferez moins tache!" s'exclama Esposito.

L'écrivain dut se mordre la langue pour éviter d'être désobligeant avec son comparse mais obéit. Il s'installa au bar et repéra la cible : Josh Grant. L'homme semblait dans son élément au milieu de toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour. Castle devait reconnaître que son charme ne fonctionnait pas. Par contre, celui de Grant carburait. Il était entouré de plusieurs jeunes filles qui lui montraient plus de chaire que Rick ne pouvait en accepter de filles aussi jeunes, qui auraient pu être Alexis. Là encore il retint les commentaires qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche et héla le jeune homme qui se sépara de ses groupies.

"Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur?" s'enquit le serveur.

"Un whisky s'il vous plait." demanda-t-il avait son air le plus dépité qu'il ne pouvait afficher.

"Dur journée on dirait. Qu'est-ce qui amène un gars comme vous dans un endroit comme celui-ci?" l'interrogea Grant.

"J'avais envie de voir d'autres visages."

"Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un habitué des discothèques!" ajouta-t-il en lui versant le liquide brunâtre dans un verre.

"Non. Ca fait des années que je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans un tel lieu. Mais parfois, ça fait plaisir de voir des jeunes femmes d'amuser de pas grand chose et de s'étonner sur un rien. Ca change de toutes ces personnes que je croise tous les jours dans mon travail et qui n'en veulent qu'à mon argent." inventa l'auteur.

"Je comprends. Vous travaillez dans quoi?"

"Je suis écrivain."

"Quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu peut-être?"

"Derrick Storm, Hell Hath no fury, Nikki Hard."

"Vous êtes Richard Castle? Le Richard Castle. Le meilleur auteur de roman policier du moment?"

C'est pas vrai, même là il est capable de trouver un fan pensa Beckett constatant que son romancier de partenaire s'en sortait pas mal.

"Lui-même en chaire et en os." répondit-il en levant son verre et le vidant d'une seule traite. En reposant son verre, il jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes filles sur sa gauche qui continuaient à jacasser en lançant des regards plein de sous-entendus au barman. "Vous avez votre petit succès aussi je vois." constata Castle.

"Je n'ai pas à me plaindre." sourit-il. "J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas à plaindre non plus de ce côté là." continua Josh "Vous sortez avec la policière qui vous inspire pour vos romans."

"Ah! Pff! Beckett, vous rigolez!" feigna Rick "Elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore au commissariat c'est grâce au Maire. Dès que les lumières du commissariat s'éteigne c'est comme au cinéma : on se serre la main et chacun chez soi. Elle est incapable de la moindre chaleur envers un être humain. Un autre." lui demanda-t-il en montrant son verre vide.

Richard s'en voulait. Il savait que Kate entendait tout. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais s'il voulait que sa couverture fonctionne il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur à quel point il était désespéré de faire une rencontre d'un soir. Dans le van, Beckett se sentait mal, non pas pour ce qu'il disait car elle savait qu'il était dans son rôle, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un fonds de vérité, que jusqu'il y a peu c'était la manière dont elle le traitait. Ryan avait remarqué le malaise mais il respecta l'intimité de sa responsable et s'empressa de détourner l'attention d'Esposito vers le matériel d'enregistrement.

"Ouille, mon gars, là je compatis. Ca doit pas être facile tout les jours."

"Non pas vraiment. J'en suis réduit à devoir passer mes soirées à trouver un exutoire parce que la fille c'est une bombe doublée d'une allumeuse." A nouveau, l'écrivain laissa glissé le liquide brûlant le long de sa gorge. "Enfin, heureusement que ce genre de liquide existe pour oublier." affirma-t-il en redemandant qu'on le resserve.

"Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui vous intéresserait." lui annonça fièrement le barman.

"Ne jouez pas les entremetteurs avec votre sœur!" lança Castle "Je ne la connais pas mais en général ce sont des plans foireux."

L'homme rit à gorge déployée avant d'ajouter "Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Castle, je n'ai pas de sœur. Et si j'en avais une je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait ce que je m'apprête à vous proposer." Rick osa un sourcil avec un regard interrogateur, un peu inquiet par la proposition qu'allait lui faire son vis-à-vis. "Que diriez-vous de passer la soirée avec une de ces jeunes bombes?" lui demanda Josh en lui montrant le groupe de fille qui se trouvait toujours non loin d'eux.

Castle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au groupe puis retourna son regard vers le serveur. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'une de ces filles fasse avec moi. Je pourrais être leur père! Ce qu'elles veulent ce sont des petits jeunots qui peuvent les tenir éveillées toutes la nuit. Pas un type désespéré." railla l'écrivain.

"Vous seriez surpris, Monsieur Castle, de ce que quelques billets vert peuvent vous offrir."

"Non" rejeta l'auteur. "Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de payer pour ce genre de chose. Les filles ne me courent plus après, mais les rares qui se présentent encore sont totalement volontaires."

"Et n'en ont qu'après votre argent." compléta le barman.

"Oui, sans doute." conclut Castle avec la meilleure interprétation de l'homme déçu.

"Ca vous intéresse? Vous ne seriez pas le premier. Ni le dernier. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour gagner un peu de fric et passer du bon temps." insista Josh.

"Je... Je ne sais pas." hésita-t-il faussement.

"Amy! Viens voir par ici." appela le barman. Une petite blonde se détacha du groupe, faisant un petit signe de la main à ses copines, s'approcha de Rick qu'elle jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de faire un geste approbateur à l'attention de Josh. "Monsieur Castle je vous présente Amy. Je suis persuadé que vous passerez une excellente soirée en sa compagnie.

"Monsieur Castle? Avez-vous un prénom?"

"Je m'appelle Richard. Ravi de vous rencontrer Amy" dit-il en lui tendant la main. Mais la blondinette était loin d'être bégueule et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa directement sur la joue, un peu trop près de sa bouche à son goût, surtout sachant que Kate entendait tout. Rick lui flasha son plus beau sourire commercial et attendit patiemment la suite.

"Si on allait chez toi Richard? On serait beaucoup plus à l'aise pour faire connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Bien entendu." confirma Rick "Tu peux m'attendre près de la porte, je règle mes consommations et j'arrive." La jeune femme obéit docilement pendant que Castle continua sa discussion avec Josh "Combien est-ce que je te dois mon gars?"

"Disons que 500 dollars et on sera quitte."

"Bien." dit-il en posant quelques billets sur le comptoir. "Garde la monnaie, tu le mérites mon pote."

"Tu reviens quand tu veux Richard." lui répondit le barman en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. En route pour rejoindre Amy, Castle marmonna à l'attention de ses complices "L'affaire est faite les gars. Je compte sur vous pour me sortir de ça avant que ça n'ait trop loin."

"Dans vos rêves Castle! Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans nous.

Rick repris la Ferrari que Kate lui avait vivement conseillé d'utiliser sous le regard émerveillé d'Amy.

"C'est la première fois que tu suis un inconnu de cette façon." lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de son immeuble.

"Nan. Je fais ça souvent, j'aime beaucoup jouer!" lui annonça-t-elle plaçant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon de soirée.

Il parqua sa voiture, ouvrit la porte à sa proie et la guida vers l'ascenseur avec la main dans le dos. "Eh bien moi, j'avoue que c'est la première fois. J'espère que tu seras gentille avec moi." la charma-t-il.

Ryan et Esposito toujours à l'affut dans le van qui avait suivi leur taupe, sortirent en même temps un "beurk" tant les paroles de l'écrivain étaient d'un vide sans fonds.

"Laissez-le respirer les gars! Il est mal à l'aise!"

"Comme si notre bon vieux Castle était mal à l'aise devant une jeune fille qui remue les fesses" railla Esposito. "Il est nul en drague, c'est tout. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas craqué Beckett!"

"La ferme Esposito!" le tança la détective.

A l'appartement, Castle fit passer Amy devant lui, toujours le gentleman, peu importe la situation. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se rappelant que ce matin, c'était Kate qui était là. Kate qui lui tenait une compagnie plus qu'agréable. Kate qui le rassurait sur ses sentiments. Il ouvrit une bouteille de vin et regarda la jeune fille se préparer pour la soirée. Elle ôta sa veste, releva un peu sa jupe, déboutonna le haut de son chemisier et prit une pose lascive.

"Kate!" murmura-t-il tendrement, ayant totalement oublié son micro. "C'était tellement plus passionnant avec toi!"

"Castle!" entendit-il crier dans son oreille. Ce qui le fit sursauter au point qu'il lâcha le verre de vin et se coupa avec les morceaux qui s'étaient éparpillés sur la console centrale de sa cuisine.

"Que ce passe-t-il?" Demanda Amy en se rapprochant de son client. "Oh, mon pauvre chou, tu t'es blessé?" pleurnicha-t-elle. Elle lui prit sa main, regarda son doigt et le mis de suite dans sa bouche, arrachant à Castle un cri de surprise.

"Amy, non. Ne fais pas ça! Ca va aller, je t'assure." mais la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui tout en gardant son doigt dans sa bouche. Elle passa sa langue sur la blessure faisant l'amour à son doigt avec sa langue.

"On devrait y aller." dit-Ryan entendant que cela devenait plus sérieux.

"Non, on n'a toujours rien!" le contredit le latino.

"On a la preuve que Josh Grant loue des filles!"

"Mais aucune preuve d'un lien quelconque avec Matt Wilder ou Lucy Simpson!"

"On aura les aveux de Grant. Et on a ceux de Wilder."

"Insuffisant." Les deux inspecteurs étaient tellement pris dans leur querelles, qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que Beckett les avait quittés et se dirigeait maintenant vers le loft de son partenaire. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter d'entendre cette petite pimbêche lui faire du rentre dedans et selon elle ils avaient suffisamment de matériel pour convoquer Josh et avoir un mandat pour fouiller son appartement.

"Ecoute Amy, je ... s'il-te-plaît." implora presque l'écrivain. "Je crois que ça ne marchera pas, je suis désolé."

Et lâcha son doigt et retrouva alors la parole "Je ne suis pas ton type? Tu n'aimes pas les blonde peut-être? Ou c'est mon nom? Tu n'aimes pas Amy?" demanda la jeune fille un peu déconfite à l'idée que cet homme mûr n'accepte pas ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

"Ce n'est pas ça Amy. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi. Tu es une personne charmante et je n'ai pas envie de te profiter de ton innocence." dit Castle en reculant à chaque fois qu'Amy faisait un pas vers lui.

"Oh mais je ne suis pas, si innocente que ça Richard" Elle finit par le coincer contre le frigidaire et fit grimper tout doucement sa jambe le long de celle de l'écrivain pour s'accrocher à l'arrière de son genoux. "J'ai toute l'expérience nécessaire mon chou." C'est lorsque ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles de Castle que Kate défonça la porte du loft, armée de son pistolet.

"Police de New-York, les mains en l'air!" hurla la détective. "Pas vous Castle!" ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son partenaire essoufflé lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

Voici la suite!

Chapitre 8

Lorsque Castle arriva au commissariat, deux cafés fumant entre les mains, Beckett était déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise à côté du bureau de la détective pour l'attendre. La bonne douche froide qu'il avait pris dès le départ de ses amis, lui fut bénéfique.

Dès qu'elle était arrivée dans le loft, Kate avait menotté et emmené la jeune fille sans dire un mot à l'écrivain. Dans un sens, il lui en était assez reconnaissant car il ne pensait pas avoir eu la force de parler après ce petit interlude passionné, après tout il n'était qu'un homme. Malgré qu'il s'était préparé psychologiquement et qu'il n'aurait jamais agit sur ses bas instincts, Amy lui avait fait de l'effet, il ne pouvait le nier. Ryan et Esposito, essoufflés, s'étaient empressés de les rejoindre dès qu'ils avaient pris conscience de l'absence de Kate à leurs côtés dans le van. Ils la croisèrent mais elle n'interrompit pas sa course vers l'extérieur et leur lança un regard meurtrier. Ils la suivirent laissant Rick seul dans sa cuisine. Il avait bien vite retrouvé ses esprits, ôté sa chemise, son gilet pare-balle et son micro. Il avait emmené le tout dans sa chambre et déposé nonchalamment sur son lit, accompagnés rapidement de son pantalon et de son caleçon et s'était enfuit dans sa salle de bains.

"Monsieur Castle! Que faites vous là, seul?" s'étonna Gates en sortant de son bureau avec un regard inquisiteur.

"Je... " il se releva pour faire face à la capitaine du 12ème district "J'attends que le détective Beckett ait fini d'interroger le témoin et... et je lui ai apporté son café." se défendit le romancier qui se sentait toujours mis à l'écart par cette femme qui depuis son arrivée au commissariat refusait l'idée même de sa présence au milieu de ses hommes.

"Je croyais qu'à cette heure tardive vous seriez tranquillement installé chez vous à faire votre boulot... ou dans le bureau du Maire Wheldon!" lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Capitaine, je... Beckett m'a dit pour votre petite conversation avec Bob... euh le Maire Wheldon" se rattrapa-t-il rapidement "Je suis sincèrement navré, je ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne. Il a pris... Enfin, non, je parle toujours de trop et j'ai du, par un malheureux hasard, lui dire que ... J'ai du lui dire quelque chose...et je..." abandonna le beau brun, le regard posé sur ses pieds.

"N'essayez pas de vous justifier Monsieur Castle!" le sermonna-t-elle "Mais comme je l'ai dit au détective Beckett, que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Si je ne suis pas ravie de vous voir ici Monsieur Castle, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes vous... Mais " s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant le sourire qui commençait à poindre sur ses lèvres "vous êtes un fouteur de merde! Vous êtes loin d'être entraîné pour ce que vous faites. Vous êtes romancier pas un flic!"

"Le roi du Macabre selon le New-York Ledger" confirma-t-il fièrement. Si les yeux de Victoria Gates avaient été des pistolets, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. "Désolé Madame. Mais je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être un obstacle."

"Je le sais Monsieur Castle mais le problème reste entier." et elle continua son chemin, laissant Writer Boy pantois, étonné par la façon dont la capitaine l'avait apostrophé. Il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise en sa présence et en général il ne l'affrontait jamais seul, mais bizarrement cette fois ce qu'elle venait de lui dire semblait faire son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il en parlerait avec Kate dès qu'elle serait disponible pour lui, dès que cette enquête serait bouclée. Est-ce que Kate le voyait aussi comme un obstacle? Ryan et Esposito ne se sentaient-ils pas liés dans leurs mouvements par sa présence perpétuelle? Il se réinstalla, prit une gorgée de son café, sortit son téléphone portable et se mis à jouer à Angry Birds.

"Yo Castle! Ca vous va mon pote?" lui lança Esposito en s'approchant de lui, "vous auriez dû voir Beckett massacrer votre copine! Waw, elle assure." L'hispanique prit place sur le siège de Beckett pour faire face à son comparse.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Elle a donné des infos sur Josh Grant?" s'enquit l'auteur.

"Elle a avoué qu'il lui trouvait des hommes financièrement intéressant pour qu'elle puisse arrondir ses fins de mois. Josh ne l'a jamais forcée, il lui a juste proposé la chose un jour où elle a eut des difficultés à régler sa note. Au départ il aurait voulu qu'elle le paie en nature, ce qu'elle aurait refusé. Et petit à petit, il l'a initiée au milieu de la prostitution. Sans s'en rendre compte elle était entrée dans le système. Apparemment, elles ne sont pas forcées, peuvent refuser les "clients" , elles veulent juste prendre du bon temps de façon rentable. Elle va être accusée de racolage et une équipe est en route pour nous ramener Josh."

"J'ai toujours détesté le prénom Josh." annonça Castle. "C'est le prénom d'un menteur et d'un arnaqueur! Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de Lucy? Elle a donné des infos?"

"Elle connaissait Lucy. Elles travaillaient ensemble si on peut dire ainsi. Selon elle, Lucy n'aurait pas dû être présente mardi. Ca l'avait étonnée de la voir se pointer avec sa copine. Amy a pensé que c'était une nouvelle recrue et puis elle s'est occupée d'un de ses "amis" et n'a pas suivi l'histoire."

"Donc elle n'a rien vu!" conclut nerveusement le nouvelliste en se passant la main des les cheveux. "Comment est-ce qu'on va relier Grant à tout ça?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"On a une pro Castle. Beckett va y arriver. On a déjà demandé le mandat pour fouiller son appart'. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera ce qu'on cherche chez lui."

/

"Ryan va te renseigner pour voir où ils en sont avec Grant!" dit Beckett à l'irlandais en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le jeune Amy en sortit menottée et entourée de deux uniformes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir la sauvageonne qui avait décidé de leur rendre les choses difficiles à grands cris et coups de pieds. "Espo, des infos supplémentaires sur Amy?"

Esposito se releva et pointa du doigt le tableau. "Elle a déjà été arrêtée pour des délits mineurs il y a deux ans. Elle n'avait que 16 ans et elle a été surprise avec une bouteille d'alcool, un mec dans sa voiture et du cannabis. Rien de bien grave. Pas d'antécédents de violence. Cependant, elle a étudié dans la même classe que Joe Flanigan et il y a quelques mois ils se sont fait expulser de la classe pour comportement déplacé."

"Donc Flanigan rencontre Amy sur les bancs de l'université." résuma Castle "Il la trouve à son goût. Ils sortent ensemble et vont en boîte. Joe présente Amy à son pote Josh et va faire un tour aux toilettes. Quand Joe revient Josh et elle ont fait connaissance et la confiance s'installe peu à peu entre le barman et la jeune fille. Donc on peu supposer, que dans le même esprit, Michelle Pierce et Lucy Simpson ait été présentées à Josh, qui les a "initiées" aux joies de l'argent facile. Mais ce mardi là, Lucy n'était pas censée être à la discothèque, pourtant elle y est allée et ce juste après avoir été surprise par son copain avec tonton Conelly. Si on suppose que Conelly et elle ont eu un désaccord suite à l'interruption inopinée par Matt, ils ont très bien pu en venir aux mains après qu'elle l'ait menacé de révéler le petit trafic, elle s'échappe, vu que Lucy n'avait encore que 17 ans, il la suit et lui tire une balle en plein cœur pour se couvrir."

"Très belle histoire Castle, mais vous oubliez que Joe était au coin de la rue. Pourquoi est-ce que Joe aurait fait le guêt?"

"Parce que Joe est le rabatteur. Il trouve les filles et les protègent pendant leurs boulot"

"Ca ne colle pas Castle!" désespéra Beckett. "La présence de Joe ne colle pas! Il n'aurait pas dû être là. A moins que..."

"Ce ne soit lui qui soit venu pour tuer Lucy" continua-t-il sa phrase. "Mais pourquoi? Il tuait sa poule aux œufs d'or!"

"Sauf si Lucy était tombée amoureuse de Conelly! Réflechissez! Lucy rencontre Conelly un jour où elle n'est pas de "service". Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle sous le charme de l'homme. Elle a commencé à l'apprécié réellement et c'était réciproque."

"L'homme s'énerve, ne veut plus qu'elle s'amuse à ce petits jeux avec n'importe qui" reprit Castle.

"Ils se mettent d'accord pour qu'elle renonce à ses occupations rentables."

"Elle n'a plus besoin de ces accotés, il est riche. Ils sont interrompus par Matt et c'est là qu'elle prend la décision d'aller voir Josh et de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu."

"Josh est loin d'être ravi par la nouvelle mais ne dit rien!" rajouta Kate "Il contacte Joe pour qu'il la remette sur le droit chemin avant que tout cela ne se retrouve entre les mains de la police."

"Joe n'était pas loin vu qu'il la soupçonnait déjà de faire des infidélités à son pourcentage sur le tarif des filles." continua l'écrivain.

"Donc Joe arrive, envoi un message à Lucy qui sort le rejoindre. Ils se disputent. Il sort un flingue et la tue!" conclut Beckett.

"Votre petit numéro est bien beau les amis. "finit par intervenir Esposito, "mais pourquoi dans ce cas Conelly n'a-t-il rien dit?"

"Elle n'avait que 17 ans mon pote! Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait une relation suivie avec une mineure d'âge et encore moins d'avoir payé pour ça!" le remballa Castle.

"Beckett!" les interrompit Ryan en raccrochant son téléphone. "Grant arrive dans cinq minutes. Et une seconde équipe est en route pour son appartement."

/

"Bien Monsieur Grant, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être parce que j'ai servi quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à votre copain ici présent!" répondit-il en montrant Castle du doigt. "Le whisky vous a tourné sur l'estomac Richard? Vous m'en voyez désolé!"

"Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec nous Josh! Ca ne vous mènera nulle part!" lui annonça la détective "Notre priorité n'est pas votre petit commerce mais bien le meurtre d'une de vos filles, Lucy Simpson!"

"Waw les gars, vous êtes sympas, mais vous allez un peu vite en besogne! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier."

"Nous avons des indices qui nous font penser que vous n'auriez pas hésité à passer à l'acte Monsieur Grant. Voici la photo de Lucy sur notre table à la morgue." dit Kate en lui glissant la photo sous les yeux du jeune homme. "Cette jeune fille travaillait pour vous n'est-ce pas?"

"Travailler pour moi? Je crois que vous n'avez rien compris! Je ne suis le patron de personne." dit-il en repoussant la photo vers la détective. "Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne."

"Je ne crois pas Monsieur Grant! Nous avons quelques éléments très intéressants qui vous relie à un commerce de jeunes filles plutôt illégal. Ne niez pas, nous avons suffisamment de témoignages pour vous enfermer pour le restant de vos jours. Je suis certaine que vous vous plairiez dans une prison fédérale de haute sécurité!" le menaça Kate.

"Pour avoir servi un vieux whisky. Allons détective, vous comme moi savons très bien que rien ne me relie à ce meurtre vu que je n'ai tué personne!"

"En ce moment même, une équipe de la police scientifique est chez vous. Lorsque l'on aura trouvé votre pistolet, je suis certaine que nous aurons de bonnes raisons de vous enfermer à vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que vous en arriviez là? Elle voulait vous dénoncer? Elle vous a défié? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire qui soit néfaste à votre petite affaire?"

"Elle n'a strictement rien fait. Je ne la connais pas."

"Pourtant elle était souvent au Next!"

"Je ne crois pas être dans l'obligation de connaître toutes les filles qui se trouvent derrière mon bar. En général il y en a un paquet, Richard peut vous le dire, n'est-ce pas?"dit-il entre ses dents à l'attention de l'écrivain. "Elles sont toujours contente de voir leur charme agir, alors je leur fait plaisir en leur souriant de temps à autre. Parfois, il y en a une qui me demande de lui présenté à un autre client. Mais rien de bien illégal à ce que je sache."

"Mais faire payer les dits clients pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer ces jeunes filles _est_ un problème Monsieur Grant. Revenons-en à Lucy. Est-ce que vous l'auriez déjà présentée à quelqu'un?"

"Argh vous me fatiguez les gars. Je n'ai pas tué cette fille! Si vous m'aviez demandé mon arme, je vous l'aurais donnée avec plaisir détective! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais eu. Quand bien même elle m'aurait dénoncé, vous pensez réellement que je suis assez bête que pour attirer l'attention de la police? Je... Elle pff." fini-t-il par laisser entendre son dépit. "Lucy est venue au Next pour me dire qu'elle en avait marre de se présenter à des hommes. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de ses rêves et que la prochaine fois que je la verrais ce serait parce qu'elle viendrait faire la fête. Elle a reçu un message et elle est partie. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue."

"Avant que vous ne la tuiez! Monsieur Grant, vous pouvez vous préparer à passer de longues journées en compagnie de barreaux."

"Je ne l'ai pas tuée!"

"Continuez à vous le répéter Monsieur Grant et peut-être que vous réussirez à vous convaincre."

Kate partit rapidement. Castle par contre n'en n'avait pas fini avec le barman. "Si vous n'avez pas tué Lucy alors qui l'a fait? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ce soir là?"

"Va te faire foutre! J'aurais jamais du tomber dans ton piège! Tu n'es qu'un crétin et tu vas me le payer très cher!" le menaça le jeune homme.

"Je ne pense pas! De là où vous serez vous ne pourrez plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit!" et lui aussi sorti laissant finalement l'homme seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce il aperçût Gates et Beckett en pleine conversation et préféra donc rejoindre les garçons. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars?"

"Les techniciens ont testé l'arme de notre homme et ce n'est pas l'arme du crime. Il n'a pas tué Lucy."

"Comment ça ce n'est pas lui? Ce n'est pas possible?"

"Et pourtant ça l'est. La brigade des mœurs va l'emmener pour voir l'étendue de son réseau mais malheureusement ce n'est pas notre coupable!" renchérit Ryan. "On repart à zéro!"

"Est-ce qu'un autre de nos suspect a un permis de port d'arme?" s'informa Castle.

"Oui, Conelly. Il a un permis mais aucune arme déclarée."

"Et l'arme que l'on cherche est une arme volée. Vous n'espérez quant même pas qu'il l'ait déclaré."

"Castle! On a passé la vie de Conelly au crible après sa rencontre avec Beckett, on a la preuve qu'à l'heure du meurtre il était de l'autre côté de la ville. Il a utilisé sa carte de crédit dans une station service qui le place bien loin de la discothèque.

"Grr je hais les histoires qui n'ont ni queue ni tête."

"Désolée de vous décevoir Castle mais on n'est pas dans un de vos bouquins!" le cassa Beckett en revenant vers eux. "Rentrez chez vous les gars, on y verra plus clair demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"Bien chef! dirent en cœur les deux acolytes bien heureux d'enfin pouvoir aller se reposer.

"Toi aussi Castle. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici."

"Tu viens avec moi?"

"Non, j'ai encore du travail. Je...Il faut que je trouve la solution avant demain Gates nous menace classer l'affaire. Elle considère que, même si on n'a pas l'arme, Grant est le coupable. Rentre chez toi, je t'appelle si il y a du nouveau." lui promit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

"Je peux rester avec toi. Alexis et ma mère ne sont pas là." dit il en tentant de la convaincre.

"Pas ce soir Rick. Je... S'il te plait. Rentre chez toi. On se verra demain matin à la première heure."

"Bien" lui accorda -t-il "mais promet moi de m'appeler dès que tu rentres chez toi, ou mieux, viens chez moi dès que tu as terminé."

"On verra Castle. Maintenant rentre!"

/

A contre cœur, il laissa sa muse seule avec son boulot et retourna au loft, qu'il trouva tellement vide et froid. Sa mère était dans les Hamptons, sa fille était à nouveau chez une amie et Kate... Eh bien Kate lui manquait déjà. Il déposa sa veste sur une chaise de la salle à manger et prit son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et envoya un message à son amie.

_C'est vide ici sans toi! Mon lit est trop grand sans toi. J'attends demain avec impatience pour revoir ton magnifique visage_

Bien entendu, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille de la nuit. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Le laisser rentrer seul à un appartement déserté n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais il fallait avancer pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le responsable du meurtre de Lucy.

_Tu me manques aussi Castle... tellement. Fait de beaux rêves__._

Un sourire fendit son visage. Il était soulagé, elle ne le fuyait pas.

_J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée. Appelle-moi quand tu sais__._

Il n'eut pas à attendre trente seconde avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

_Tu as de la chance moi je t'ai vu te faire dragué toute la soirée! _Ouille. Voilà le problème se dit-il. "_Et ça m'a encore plus donné envie de te montrer que désormais tu es à moi! _continua-t-elle dans un nouveau texto.

"_Je suis à toi. Pour toujours._"

Il n'était pas tard et il était loin d'être fatigué. Il décida de se remettre à l'écriture avant que Gina ne lui reproche encore de ne rien faire de constructif.

Kate quant-à elle lu et relu les différents rapports, les différents compte rendus d'entretiens avec les différents protagonistes de l'affaire. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Josh Grant semblait toujours être le meilleur suspect. Qui aurait pu se procurer une arme volée? Aucun autre n'en avait le moyens.

"Beckett!" s'écria Gates en s'approchant d'elle. "Rappelez vos hommes, vous avez un meurtre qui vous attend. John Connely a été retrouvé chez lui, une balle en plein cœur."

"Eh merde! " s'exclama Kate.

Elle passa un coup de fil à Ryan et lui demanda d'avertir Esposito pendant qu'elle se chargeait de Castle. Ils n'avaient quitté le poste qu'une petite heure plus tôt et Kate s'en voulait de déjà les rappeler mais malheureusement, le crime ne dort jamais. Rick répondit à la première sonnerie.

"Tu as déjà fini?" lui demanda-t-il en gage de bonjour.

"J'aurais préféré Rick mais John Connely est mort. Une balle dans le cœur. Retrouve-moi au 1589 sur la 19ème rue au cinquième étage"

"Je suis là d'ici un petit quart d'heures... Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi très longtemps."

"Dixit ton égo Castle?" lui demanda-t-elle en raccrochant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

/

"Ah tu es là, enfin!" dit Lanie en se redressant et marchant vers elle. "Où est ton ombre et les gars?"

"Ils vont arriver Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'on a?"

"Notre victime a été tuée de 3 balles dans la poitrine. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que celle qui a atteint son cœur est la blessure fatale."

"Heure de la mort?" demanda Kate en s'accroupissant à côté du cadavre pour analyser le corps.

"J'estime l'heure du décès entre 21h et 22h. Le corps est encore chaud."

"Des blessures défensives?"

"Non, je pense qu'il a été surpris. Mais ça ce sera à toi de le découvrir avec tes deux tiers de ton trio infernal que voilà."

"Salut Chica!" lui lança Esposito avec un regard coquin.

"Javier!" le salua à son tour Lanie.

"Les gars on fouille la pièce. Je suis certaine que son décès a un rapport avec notre affaire!"

Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été dérobé. Malgré que la pièce était sans dessus-dessous, son portefeuille était toujours là et mille dollars le garnissait toujours. Des objets de valeur parsemaient les lieux et tout semblait être resté en place. Son bureau n'avait pas été visité. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, le lit défait, les placards ouverts mais aucune trace là non plus de bagarre.

Une demi-heure plus-tard, aucune trace prouvant la présence de qui que ce soit dans l'appartement ne permettait de trouver le moindre indice sur sa mort.

"Ryan! Esposito!" les interpella-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre. "Il n'y a rien de plus que l'on puisse faire ici pour le moment. On va retourner au poste et analyser ses appels téléphoniques, revoir ses comptes et retourner les moindres points noirs qu'on peut trouver dans sa vie."

"Bien chef! Euh... où est Castle? Vous ne l'aviez pas appelez?' Demanda Ryan.

"Si. Il a dut se perdre en route." Elle avait été tellement prise dans le flot de l'enquête qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'absence de son romancier de partenaire. "Castle, où êtes-vous? On a fini chez Conelly, on se retrouve au poste. Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez le message!" enregistra-t-elle sur le répondeur. "Il est sur répondeur les filles mais promis, votre copine va vous rejoindre au commissariat."

Sur le chemin, Kate tenta à nouveau de contacter son compagnon, sans réponse de sa part, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Un fois au poste, elle recomposa à nouveau le numéro, sans succès.

"Bon les gars, je vous laisse une heure. Je vais chez Castle voir ce qu'il fait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le joindre et ça ne lui ressemble pas."

"Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne boss?" demanda Ryan, tout aussi inquiet que sa responsable.

"Non." répondit-elle avant d'enfiler sa veste et de se diriger vers la sortie. "Je vous appelle dès que je l'ai attrapé et que je lui ai botté les fesses."

/

Kate frappa une première fois à la porte de Rick, sans réponse...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Ouille, ne tirez pas! La suite arrive ;-)

Ah les TBC, j'avoue je déteste aussi, mais... sadique est mon 2ème prénom ahahah ;-)

Mais je ne suis pas médecin, donc ne frappez pas j'ai dû faire appel à ma mémoire pour me rappeler certains termes d'Urgences. :-/

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 9

L'ambulance qui emmenait l'écrivain se frayait péniblement un chemin dans le trafic New-Yorkais déjà dense en cette heure de la nuit, bousculant les occupants du véhicule. Le cri strident des gyrophares rappelait sans cesse à Kate l'urgence d'arriver à l'hôpital le plus proche qui lui semblait à des heures de route. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle voyait les secouristes s'afférer bruyamment autour du corps inerte de son ami et plus elle désespérait de voir le bout du tunnel. Seul le bip incessant de la machine qui enregistrait ses battements de cœur la réconfortait, lui confirmant que Castle s'accrochait, qu'il tenait le coup. Elle l'entrapercevait en de rares occasions lorsque les ambulanciers se reculaient suffisamment si pâle, irréel, le visage tiré dans une grimace de douleur, un masque à oxygène sur le nez, des tuyaux de perfusion dans le bras, et du sang. Une énorme flaque de sang qui s'étalait, tout d'abord, sur les compresses qu'on lui appliquait sur le torse pour tenter de ralentir l'hémorragie et, ensuite, sur le sol de la camionnette.

"Henry, combien de temps avant d'arriver?" interpela le médecin qui venait de lui passer un culot de hémoglobine, juste avant que l'électrocardiogramme ne commence à s'emballer.

"Deux minutes!" répondit le chauffeur en appuyant de plus belle sur l'accélérateur

"Que ce passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" s'enquit Kate, criant et s'agrippant au secouriste le plus proche d'elle.

"Madame, restez calme! On maîtrise la situation." lui répondit l'infirmier.

"Je ne veux pas rester calme!" cria à nouveau la détective. "Je veux que vous me disiez qu'il va bien! Je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe!"

"Madame, s'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas regretter de vous avoir emmenée!" la tança-t-il. "On fait le maximum pour qu'il s'en sorte! Mais il a une balle dans la poitrine alors restez tranquille et laissez nous faire notre travail!"

"Ok, ok!" murmura Kate se passant la main dans les cheveux et prenant du recul. Elle voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler... revenir en arrière et arriver avant que ce fou furieux ne se déchaîne sur lui. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas le voir la rejoindre sur la scène de crime, elle n'avait même pas remarqué son absence! Comment avait-elle pu? Et soudain, la colère l'envahit. "C'est ma faute!" pensa-t-elle. "Il était sous ma surveillance! Tu parles d'un bon flic, incapable de garder un œil sur ton collègue!" Kate sentit un sourire ironique se dessiner son visage.

L'ambulance arriva enfin à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent-de-Paul. Les secouristes débarquèrent leur patient qui fut pris en charge par le médecin urgentiste en poste cette nuit là. "On le met salle 1! Qu'est-ce qu'on à messieurs?"

"Homme, quarante ans, plaie par balle au thorax. Tachycarde à 180, pas d'orifice de sortie. Pneumothorax. Tension à 7." se chargea de l'informer le médecin de l'ambulance tout en poussant la civière vers la salle d'examen qui lui avait été indiquée."

"Bien." Dit l'urgentiste à son infirmière, pendant que l'anesthésiste et d'autres personnels soignants s'agglutinèrent autour du patient. "On fait chimie, iono et N.F.S.. on l'intube." continua-t-il en fermant la porte au nez de Kate. Une infirmière restée dans le couloir la vit, s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Madame! Ne restez pas là, ils s'occupent de votre mari. Tout va bien se passer. Ce sont les meilleurs médecins que nous ayons dans tout l'hôpital." la rassura-t-elle."

"Je.. Il n'est pas..." Beckett voulait dire qu'il n'était pas son mari mais ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour la contredire. "

"Venez. Je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'attente, on va compléter les papiers pour son admission." la jeune infirmière saisit le coude de Kate et la guida vers une rangée de chaises contre un mur blanc aseptisé en face du guichet d'accueil. La laissa seule le temps d'aller chercher les documents nécessaires et de revenir avec un gobelet d'eau. "Tenez, ça vous fera du bien."

"Merci!" balbutia Kate.

/

Pendant que Kate, se débrouillait tant bien que mal avec les papiers d'admission. Les médecins, quant à eux, faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour maintenir le rythme cardiaque de leur patient le plus stable possible. Ils lui avaient effectué une thoracotomie dans la salle d'examen par manque de temps et de place en salle d'opération, avaient écartés ses côtes pour parvenir à l'endroit où se trouvait le projectile. A nouveau, l'appareil de contrôle de ses battements de cœur commença à faire des siennes.

"Il est en fibrillation ventriculaire! Où est cette putain de balle." Les mains dans le corps de Rick, le médecin cherchait à ôté le projectile avant de pouvoir relancer le cœur de son patient. "Yes! Je l'ai. Angie les palettes. On choque à 200. Dégagez." Le chirurgien s'empara des palettes et envoya de l'électricité directement dans le cœur de son patient. "Pas de réaction! On passe à 300 joules. Dégagez" ordonna le docteur Drake. Le cœur de l'écrivain n'en faisait qu'à sa mode, comme son propriétaire. "350. Dégagez." Drake eut un soupir de soulagement, lorsque l'électrocardiogramme de Rick retrouva un tracé normal par rapport à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Eh merde, il a les poumons qui se remplissent de sang. Angie, caté taire de 12! Et merde d'où est-ce qu'il saigne." Le médecin tenta vainement de trouver la faille. "On embolise, sonde de 8."

/

"Bien je vais pouvoir encoder son admission. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Le médecin viendra vous chercher lorsqu'il aura terminé."

"Merci. Vous avez un téléphone?" s'enquit Beckett qui se rappelait soudain qu'elle devait prévenir Martha, Alexis et les gars. C'est peu sûre d'elle et les jambes tremblantes qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions pour passer l'appel qu'elle espérait n'avoir jamais eu à faire. Celui qu'elle avait toujours promis à Martha et Alexis de ne jamais avoir à leur faire. Celui qu'elle même avait du mal à accepter.

"Allô Martha, c'est Kate... Oui Martha, je hem... Rick est à l'hôpital. Il y a eu un incident au loft... Je ... je l'ignore Martha... Ils est sur la table d'opération pour le moment...Aux urgences de Saint-Vincent-de-Paul... Oui Martha, je reste là." une larme perla sur son visage. Mais elle reprit rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions et sonna à ses deux inspecteurs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

/

"C'est pas vrai! Il n'a pas fini de saigner! On lui passe deux culot d'O neg. et 10 cc d'adré." s'écria-t-il cherchant désespérément l'endroit que la balle avait percé. "Ca y est je l'ai. On cautérise. Vite. On se bouge." Le médecin venait enfin de trouver le saint-graal, et cautérisa le poumon gauche de l'écrivain.

/

"Kate! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est-il?" s'écria Martha dès qu'elle aperçut la détective qui faisait les cents pas non loin de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait son amant. Elle était suivie de près par Alexis en pleurs.

"Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il nous rejoigne sur une scène de crime. Comme il n'arrivait pas, on a terminé notre boulot et je suis allée le chercher au loft...et... Il était allongé au sol... Il s'est fait tiré dessus Martha." lui annonça Beckett les yeux encore une fois emplis de larmes qu'elle se refusait de laisser couler et serrant son aînée dans ses bras. "Il est toujours en salle d'opération. J'ai tenté de demander des nouvelles aux infirmières, mais aucune n'a su ou voulut me répondre." se retirant de l'étreinte de la mère de son partenaire. "Je suis désolée Martha!"

"Oh Kate, vous n'y êtes pour rien! Richard est une tête de mule. Il a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles."

"Oui, mais celle-là est belle est bien de sa faute!" l'accusa la jeune rousse qui restait en retrait. "Si il est dans cet hôpital c'est parce qu'il veut faire le malin pour vous prouver qu'il vous vaut. Il veut juste que vous le regardiez, que vous le voyiez et c'est pour ça qu'il fait toutes ses idioties, qu'il vous suis comme un fidèle toutou dont vous n'avez rien à faire!"

"Alexis!" la tança sa grand-mère. "Ton père est un adulte, personne d'autre que lui ne peut être tenu pour responsable de ses actes. Kate a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher l'entêtement de ton père!"

"Papa n'est pas responsable gram' tu le sais très bien. Il est aveugle et gamin!"

"Alexis!..." commença la comédienne avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée à la fois du médecin de son fils et de ses deux amis.

"Comment va-t-il?" s'enquit Esposito alors qu'une infirmière, les bras chargés de produits pour baxter, le bouscula et s'introduisit dans la salle où se trouvait le blessé.

/

"Bonjour, vous êtes la famille de Monsieur Castle?" demanda le médecin.

"Oui!" répondit en chœur la petite troupe qui s'était regroupée autour du praticien. "Dans quel état est-il?" s'enquit Kate.

"Eh bien, la balle a perforé son poumon et son cœur s'est emballé à plusieurs reprises. On a du le choquer. Il a difficilement retrouvé un rythme sinusal normal. Monsieur Castle a perdu beaucoup de sang."

"Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?" demanda sa maman complètement déstabilisée.

"Il est dans le coma. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour le sortir de danger mais les prochaines 24 heures seront prépondérantes pour son rétablissement. On doit vérifier ses constantes toutes les trente minutes. Nous l'avons mis sous antibiotiques afin d'éviter toute infection et sous respirateur pour que ses voies respiratoires se reposent.

"Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?" demanda Alexis.

"On va le placer aux soins intensifs. Seulement les membres de la famille pourront entrer, maximum deux personnes à la fois pendant 10 minutes. Parlez-lui c'est en général une bonne façon de maintenir les fonctions cérébrales d'un patient dans son état. On viendra vous chercher dès qu'il sera installé."

"Merci docteur!" remercia Martha toujours aussi inquiète.

Kate ne se sentait pas la force de faire face plus longtemps à Martha et Alexis. Elle voulait plus que tout voir Castle mais sa famille avait priorité et elle ne pouvait pas leur voler dix minutes supplémentaires de la vie de leur fils et père. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant les cents pas sous le regard impuissant de Ryan et Esposito et celui beaucoup moins compréhensif d'Alexis. Sa main! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sanguinolente, emplie du sang séché de son compagnon. Espo prit son courage à deux mains et intervint.

"Beckett! Vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir un peu! On s'occupe de tout." Elle le dévisagea un court instant avant de baisser la tête désabusée, impuissante et prit la direction des toilettes les plus proches. Elle trouva une brosse et frotta, frotta encore jusqu'à effacer de ses membres tremblant la dernière trace de l'attaque subie par Rick. Retrouvant, peu à peu, ses esprits, elle passa le coup de fil qu'elle avait oublié : Lanie.

"Hello girl! Quoi de neuf ma chérie? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut la plaisir de t'entendre?" répondit joyeusement son amie.

"Lanie" Sanglota l'inspectrice "Il est à l'hôpital... Il ... On lui a tiré dessus!"

"Ok, calme toi chérie! Donne-moi le nom de l'hôpital, j'arrive tout de suite!" Kate lui donna les coordonnées de l'établissement.

"Lanie! Je... J'ai peur!" finit-elle par admettre péniblement. "J'ai peur d'être arrivée trop tard."

"Girl, ne fais pas de bêtise, je suis là dans dix minutes!"

Beckett se laissa glissé le long du mur, en pleurs, cette fois non pas pour avoir été idiote de retenir ses sentiments pour son auteur favori. Non cette fois elle pleurait de colère à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait osé levé la main sur Castle, de colère contre l'entêtement de son partenaire de fourrer son nez partout et pour autant qu'elle le sache aussi dans un état de panique. Elle ne trouvait plus en elle son courage habituel, celui qui lui permettait d'affronter toutes les situations critiques... dans le cadre de son travail et ça la frustrait. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des coups à la porte des toilettes.

"Beckett... Kate, c'est Ryan. Est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans."

Elle prit quelques secondes pour essuyer ses joues et tenter de retrouver sa voix avant de lui répondre "J'arrive Kevin. Laisse-moi une minute!"

"Bien" l'entendit-elle lui répondre en s'éloignant. Elle se redressa, s'aspergea le visage, avec une impression de déjà-vu, hier matin. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Si elle avait eu le crédit de changer Castle, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir trouvé la faille dans sa carapace, de s'être introduit au plus profond de son âme, de s'être incrusté en elle au point que sans lui elle n'avait plus de force. Mais elle devait la retrouver, elle devait se retrouver pour lui, pour sa famille. Elle respira profondément et, d'un pas décidé, reprit la direction de ses collègues. Martha et Alexis n'étaient plus là ce qui alerta instantanément la jeune femme.

"Yo Beckett. L'infirmière vient juste de les emmener le voir." l'informa Esposito ce qui la rassura un peu. "Tu as vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur place? Castle a pu te dire quelque chose?" l'interrogea-t-il.

"Non. Le loft était sans dessus-dessous. Il n'y avait rien de visible à première vue si ce n'est les traces de sang qui m'ont menées à lui dans son bureau." répondit-elle de façon automatique. "Les rideaux étaient tirés. Il m'a juste dit être désolé de ne pas l' avoir vu venir."

"Il connait l'homme qui l'a agressé?"

"Je n'en sais strictement rien. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps ni la possibilité d'en dire beaucoup plus mais je suis certaine que son intervention auprès de Josh n'y est pas totalement étrangère."

"Je vous l'accorde Beckett, Grant n'avait pas l'air ravi de s'être fait dupé par un écrivain mais il était chez nous, derrière les barreaux." confirma Ryan "Tout comme l'étaient Matt et Amy."

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée tonitruante de la médecin légiste. "Kate, chérie! Comment va-t-il?" s'enquit la jeune femme en l'attrapant par les bras. "Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici." Pour la énième fois, Kate répéta ce dont elle avait été témoin. Esposito les avait quitté et du coin de l'œil, la détective l'aperçut en pleine discussion avec le chirurgien de son partenaire. "Toujours le plus pragmatique." pensa-t-elle.

Ryan rejoignit son collègue laissant les deux jeunes femmes discuter tranquillement.

"Lanie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Mais il faut que cela reste entre nous." Kate lui avoua la nuit passionnée qu'elle avait passé avec Rick, leur matinée de folie et son sentiment d'avoir perdu quatre de possibilités avec son romancier.

"Kate! Il va s'en sortir! Il est fort. Il est idiot mais il trois raisons pour rester en vie. Quatre si je compte le fait que, s'il te laisse tomber, j'irai le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour lui faire payer." insista Lanie arborant un sourire triste mais se voulant rassurant.

/

Lorsque Martha et Alexis entrèrent dans la chambre, Alexis ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur étouffé. Son père était affublé de ce qui semblait être une centaine de tubes et de machines. Le bip régulier du monitoring cardiaque seule preuve qu'il était toujours parmi elles. Martha fut la première à bouger, à s'approcher autant qu'elle put du lit de son fils, laissant les larmes couler à flots. Depuis que son fils s'était mis dans la tête de suivre le détective Beckett, pour ses soi-disant recherches, elle avait eu cette appréhension, cet instinct maternel qui lui disait de le retenir, de ne pas le laisser bêtement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre les pieds au commissariat pendant qu'il y était. Non pas de peur de passer pour une mère intrusive, non, pas elle, mais de peur de le voir au milieu de ces policiers armés, de ces criminels encore plus armés. Bien sûr, il s'était créé des amitiés solides mais il aurait très bien pu se faire des amis ailleurs et puiser de la matière à faire un bouquin dans les journaux et sur internet. Mais non, ce n'était pas son fils. Son fils était un fonceur. Son fils était un homme de terrain, un gamin intenable qui se croyait toujours invincible et qui voulait sortir jouer. Mais peu importait les idioties qu'il pouvait faire, il était sa plus belle réussite et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir. Alexis avait tort, Beckett n'était pas responsable de son état, elle était celle qui le maintenait en vie.

Alexis restait à distance. La vision de son père dans cet état la pétrifiait.

"Alexis, ma chérie, viens, approche-toi. On ne peut pas rester longtemps. Ne laisse pas échapper ces moments."

"Il ne va pas mourir Gram' alors arrête! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose." s'écria la jeune fille ce qui fit s'emballer le monitoring. "On aura encore plein de temps avec lui!"

"Alexis. S'il-te-plaît! Ne fait pas ta forte tête! Approche!" Elle la serra dans ses bras. "N'ai pas peur ma chérie. Tout va bien se passer. On doit être là pour lui, pour Kate et ses amis."

"Kate!" railla la roussette. "Si il en est là c'est de sa faute!" Elle se rendit au chevet de son père et prit la place qu'occupait sa grand-mère quelques minutes auparavant.

/

"Beckett! On a récupéré le projectile. Ryan et moi on retourne au poste pour le déposer au labo. On saura vite si cela est en relation avec notre affaire." l'informa Esposito en lui montrant les sachet qui contenait l'objet qu'elle maudissait mais qui leur permettrait peut-être de trouver le coupable.

"Bien! Je vous y retrouve dès que j'ai parlé avec Martha" leur répondit-elle.

"Ok boss!" et les deux hommes passèrent la porte vitrée qui les mena sur le parking des urgences.

"Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?" demanda Ryan à son acolyte.

Mais Esposito ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard vide à son partenaire. Dieu seul connaissait la réponse à cette question.

/

Dès qu'il mit les pieds au commissariat, Esposito alla déposer la balle au labo pendant que Ryan remonta au quatrième étage afin de repasser tout le dossier au crible. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu rater? Joe Flanigan était le dernier suspect réaliste mais rien, aucune trace, ne le reliait de façon tangible à John Conelly. Rien ne le reliait non plus à Castle. Bien entendu Castle l'avait interrogé mais rien de plus. Dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, et avant de pouvoir avancer plus dans ses pérégrinations, Gates l'accosta.

"Inspecteur Ryan? Que faites vous déjà ici? Vous avez trouvé des indices chez Conelly. Euh non. Non, on n'a rien trouvé." Et soudain, il se rendit compte que la capitaine avait été laissée dans l'ignorance des derniers développements. "En fait, on a fait le tour de son appartement sans rien trouvé et puis Beckett est allée rejoindre Castle qui n'arrivait pas et..."

"Et? Où sont-ils Ryan?" s'inquiéta Gates.

"Il a été blessé, chez lui. Ils sont à l'hôpital. Il est dans le coma."

"Son agression est en rapport avec votre affaire?' s'enquit-elle "Je le savais! Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser faire!" grogna Iron Gates.

Mais Ryan n'avait aucune réponse.

/

Lorsque Beckett vit Martha et Alexis sortir de la chambre de Rick, elle se précipita vers elles.

"Comment..." mais elle se retint. Comment pouvait-il aller? "il est dans le coma idiote!"pensa-t-elle. "Est-ce qu'il a réagit?"

"Non. Il est calme! Si calme!" et la comédienne exubérante se laissa tomber dans les bras de la détective sous le regard dur d'Alexis.

"Il va s'en sortir Martha! Je vous le promets. Et on va trouver le salaud qui l'a emmené ici!" se convaincu Kate.

"Allez le voir Kate. Il sentira votre présence. Ca lui fera du bien." l'assura-t-elle.

"Ils ne me laisseront pas entrer. Je ne suis pas de sa famille." regretta la détective.

"Vous êtes son épouse de travail! Et s'ils ne vous laisse pas entrer vous pourrez toujours dire que vous êtes réellement son épouse, personne ne vous en voudra." Martha aperçut la réaction négative d'Alexis et lui lança un regard réprobateur qui coupa net la jeune femme dans son élan. La fille de Castle était digne de son père, têtue.

"Ok!" Beckett se dirigea doucement vers la chambre. Comme Alexis, elle resta figée à l'entrée de la pièce. "Castle!" sanglota-t-elle en s'approchant du lit froid. Elle resta debout à côté de lui. Elle avait peur de le toucher, de le casser. Elle s'installa dans la chaise qu'elle approcha de lui et pris sa main entre les siennes, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Un petit rictus apparut sur son visage. "Désolée Castle, mais cette machine est pire qu'un détecteur de mensonge!" et son sérieux revint instantanément. Martha avait raison, il était si calme et paisible. Et puis soudain tout son corps se mit à convulser, le bip réconfortant du monitoring se transforma en cri strident et irrégulier, et le respirateur s'emballa.

Immédiatement, une infirmière et le médecin urgentistes apparurent, écartèrent Kate.

"Madame, veuillez sortir de la chambre, on s'occupe de votre mari." lui intima la première infirmière.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" demanda Kate ignorée par le médecin et poussée vers la sortie par la blonde.

/

Oups, je vous avais dit que mon deuxième prénom était réellement sadique? Courage, bientôt des nouvelles de notre écrivain préféré ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Pardooooooooooon

Ne frappez pas siouplé... La suite est là! ;-)

Chapitre 10

Dans les couloir froid et sans vie de l'hôpital, Kate resta derrière la porte, tentant vainement d'apercevoir une lueur d'espoir sur le visage des médecins. Heureusement, Martha et Alexis étaient parties prendre un café de l'autre côté de la rue et n'eurent pas à assister à cet affreux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Lanie qui, en tant que médecin personnel de Castle, avait accompagné le docteur Drake pour obtenir des renseignements plus clairs sur l'état de santé de leur ami, n'avait pas saisi de suite que l'appel sur le bipper du chirurgien concernait Rick. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Kate, collée derrière la porte semi-vitrée de la chambre, se rongeant les ongles, qu'elle comprit que Drake ne lui avait pas menti. La blessure dont souffrait l'écrivain pouvait être fatale dans 75 pourcent des cas. Le pronostic de Drake restait réservé. Seuls des soins permanents, du temps et l'affection des siens pouvaient l'aider. Sa prise en charge avait été tardive et la perte de sang importante.

Dès que Beckett vit son amie s'approcher d'elle, elle partit à sa rencontre. "Lanie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'a dit le chirurgien?" s'enquit la détective.

"Oh ma chérie." compatit la médecin légiste en hochant négativement la tête, "Tu dois garder espoir. Il est costaud et je suis certaine que même la faucheuse ne pourrait pas le supporter de toute façon." tenta-t-elle malhabilement de détendre l'atmosphère. Et pourtant! Le ton utilisé par la jeune métisse, sa posture, tout en elle reflétait la négativité. "Tu devrais aller te reposer."

"Me reposer?" s'exclama la détective. "Me reposer, Lanie? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est Castle derrière cette porte? Que c'est la vie de Castle qui est en jeu?" s'énerva-t-elle, élevant la voix sur son amie.

"Kate! Je connais l'enjeu! Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui."

"Je... Je ..." mais Beckett n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses mots que le chirurgien sortait de la pièce. "Comment va-t-il docteur?"

"Il a fait une nouvelle crise de tachycardie. Ses constantes sont à nouveau normal, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront cruciales. Madame, je ne vous mentirez pas, l'état de votre mari est critique et il doit se reposer.'' annonça sans détour le médecin. "Je vous conseille de revenir demain. On vous appellera si besoin est." Et il poursuivit son chemin sans plus de considération pour la jeune femme.

"Je hais les médecins!" grommela Kate.

"Merci pour moi." se vexa Lanie. "Ecoute, on va prévenir Alexis et Martha et ensuite je te ramène chez toi."

"Au commissariat! C'est là-bas que tu me conduiras!" lui répondit-elle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, entrevit le visage redevenu serein de son ami. "Je dois trouver ce fils de pute!" Elle parti en avant, remotivée par la vision de tous ces tuyaux et de toutes ces machines qui maintenaient Rick en vie.

/

"Eh Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? On ne vous attendait pas ce matin!" s'étonna Ryan. "Des nouvelles de Castle?"

La détective les informa rapidement des derniers développements et puis se remit en mode flic. "Les techniciens ont finis avec le loft? Ils ont trouvé des éléments? Un indice?"

"Non, rien du tout. La seule chose qui les a perturbé c'est la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Le système de fermeture est un gadget ultrasophistiqué et la personne qui est entrée n'a visiblement eu aucun mal à la désamorcer. Soit il s'y connait très bien en électronique, soit il est bien équipé."

"Ou on lui a gentiment ouvert la porte!" grommela Kate qui, connaissant Castle, ne s'était sans doute pas méfier de son agresseur. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dans quel sens est-ce qu'il a bien pu s'exprimer?"

"Pardon?" s'enquit Esposito

"Est-ce qu'il n'a pas vu arriver la personne ou est-ce que la personne n'était pas menaçante et qu'il ne pensant pas se faire attaquer par son assaillant? Je veux voir Grant! Il n'a toujours pas été envoyé au dépôt?"

"Il est toujours là. Je le fais monter." s'empressa de répondre l'irlandais en sautant sur son téléphone.

"Bien merci. Espo j'aurai besoin de toi pour le coup. Ce mec est un vrai macho, il ne se confiera jamais à moi. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Je veux que tu lui arraches la moindre information qu'il pourrait détenir! " L'hispanique acquiesça "Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de la balistique?"

"Non pas encore. Ca ne devrait pas tarder, Hunt m'a promis de nous faire passer en priorité dès que son système informatique re-fonctionne."

"Comment?" s'exclama-t-elle "Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de leur système informatique. Appelle-le et dis lui de reprendre les techniques d'avant guerre s'il le faut, mais je veux ce résultat dans l'heure, sinon je lui fais la peau. Est-ce que je suis suffisamment claire?"

"Yo boss, ok."

Kate se tourna alors vers le fameux tableau blanc, sur laquelle Ryan avait punaisé les photos de Conelly et de Castle sous le mot "victimes". Elle fut prise d'une envie furieuse de tout envoyer balader, de retourner son bureau, de vider son chargeur sur l'innocent tableau mais elle maintint un semblant de professionnalisme. Seule la veine qui pulsait au niveau de sa tempe trahissait son état mental actuel. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de suspect valable dans cette affaire et pourtant l'un d'eux devait être le meurtrier!

Lorsque le bip de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, elle pivotât instantanément et vit Grant, un sourire narquois figé sur ses lèvres. Espo lui annonça que le message était bien passé auprès de Hunt et qu'il s'était engagé à avoir les résultats dans la demi-heure. Ensuite, il s'empara du dossier et des informations de disponibles jusqu'à présent sur l'affaire et suivit Grant et les deux uniformes dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sa face la plus sévère collée à son visage.

/

"Monsieur Grant! Vu votre rictus, je présume que vous êtes relativement bien au courant des derniers événements. Alors je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les meurtres de Lucy Simpson, John Conelly et l'agression de Richard Castle? Et ne me refaites pas le même coup qu'au détective Beckett car je suis beaucoup moins sympathique et beaucoup plus direct."

"Eh mon pote du calme! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." répondit le barman. "J'ai déjà expliqué que j'ignorais tout du meurtre de Lucy et encore moins des deux autres."

"Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord! Tu ne nous a pas tout dit! Je n'ai aucune patience Josh. Et quand un des nôtres est blessé, c'est l'ensemble de la police que vous avez sur le dos. Alors un conseil, _mon pote_, vous lâchez tout ce que vous avez à dire et on verra ce que le proc' pourra faire pour commuer votre peine de mort en peine de prison à vie."

"Inspecteur! Vous n'espérez quant même pas me faire croire que vous avez la moindre preuve que je sois impliqué dans un meurtre et encore moins trois meurtres! Quand Lucy s'est fait tuer j'étais au bar, je faisais mon job. Il y a un paquet de fille qui peut vous le confirmer, que ça vous plaise ou non je n'en n'ai rien à foutre."

"Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi Josh. Je peux être très concilient mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois : avez-vous tué Lucy Simpson."

"Et pour la dernière fois inspecteur, je vous répète que je n'ai tué personne. Vous croyez réellement que je suis assez stupide pour mettre une balle dans le cœur de trois personnes? Vous me prenez pour qui?"

Soudain Esposito vu rouge, il se leva et poussa la table qui le séparait de Josh vers le mur opposé, coinçant le barman entre le mur et la table. "Qui vous a dit que Conelly et Castle ont été abattus d'une balle dans le cœur?"

"Agrh" grommela de douleur le serveur. "Je n'ai tué personne. SI vous voulez des infos, il vous faudra les chercher ailleurs. Je vous rappelle que j'étais dans vos magnifiques locaux quand votre pote l'écrivain s'est fait dégommé. Alors foutez moi la paix! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous parliez au procureur vu qu'il n'y a rien à prouver."

L'hispanique fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de Josh Grant comme un prédateur s'approche d'une proie. "Tu n'as peut-être pas appuyé sur la détente mais, crois-moi, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu es coupable de toutes les accusations. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le démontrer. L'ensemble de ce commissariat fera le nécessaire pour prouver ton implication." le menaça-t-il mais le jeune homme ne flancha pas et retrouva son sourire arrogant.

"Bonne chance poulet. Mais tu pourras réunir toute la volaille que tu veux. Je n'ai rien fait. Tu ne prouveras rien. Oups, je me répète."

Esposito l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, prêt à lui donner la raclée de sa vie, son tempérament de feu prenant le dessus. "Vous avez intérêt à tout m'avoir dit espèce de connard. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau."

"Des menaces inspecteurs? Je sens que mon avocat va adorer." railla-t-il.

/

"Boss! J'ai Hunt sur la quatre. Il veut vous parler!" l'informa Ryan.

Beckett lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il dévie la communication sur son poste. "Beckett." s'annonça-t-elle.

"Détective Beckett, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. La balle que Esposito m'a apporté de matin provient bien de la même arme qui a tué Lucy Simpson et John Conelly. Les trois projectiles ont les mêmes traces. Les deux premières ne m'ont rien appris d'autre mais la troisième c'est une autre histoire. La personne qui a tiré a été beaucoup moins rigoureuse, j'ai trouvé deux empreintes, celles d'un pouce et d'un index. Si vous avez des copies des empreintes de vos suspects, vous pouvez me les faxer. Ce sont des doigts très fins. Je dirais des empreintes féminines mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. On fera avec les moyens du bord, mais ça prendra un temps de fou." annonça fièrement le technicien de laboratoire.

"Merci Hunt." soupira Kate prête à retrouver la courage qui lui manquait.

"Je fais ce que je peux détective. Castle est un ami pour moi aussi." compréhensif et disant à demi-mots qu'il excusait la jeune femme de lui avoir envoyé son chien de garde pour qu'il accélère la procédure.

"Merci Hunt. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous faite. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais dès que vous avez une correspondance pour les empreintes je veux en être avertie sans délai."

"Vous serez la première informée." et il raccrocha. "On a des empreintes!" informa-t-elle Ryan et Esposito qui revenait de sa rencontre avec Josh. " Faxe les empreintes de tous nos suspects à Hunt. Je vais aller rendre visite à Joe Flanigan. Ce petit crétin est le seul connu de la bande a encore être en liberté. Il va cracher le morceau!" continua Beckett.

"Détective Beckett." s'entendit-elle interpeler par Gates. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Beckett hocha la tête en réponse et, se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau blanc et vit ce à quoi elle n'avait pas encore prit attention. "Ryan. Tu as encore le dossier de la brigade des mineurs de Michelle Pierce?"

"Ouaip, pourquoi?"

"Envoie ses empreintes aussi." dit-elle pensivement. Des empreintes de fille, Castle qui ouvre sa porte sans se méfier... pourquoi pas. Rien ne la rattachait réellement à tout ça, si ce n'est sa relation avec Joe Flanigan! Ce qui en soit était déjà un lien important. "Je vais voir Gates!" puis l'information la frappa. "L'un de vous lui a dit pour Castle?"

Dans l'affirmative, Kate fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'annoncer elle-même. Elle imaginait déjà les remontrances que Gates lui auraient faites... et qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à lui faire maintenant.

/

Au loft, le passage des techniciens du laboratoire de la police scientifique de New-York n'avait rien fait pour améliorer l'état de dégradation avancé des lieux. Ils avaient laissés des traces de poudre dans tous les coins. Ce qui n'avait pas été détruit par le ou les malfaiteurs l'avait été par l'indélicatesse des inspecteurs. Loin d'être une experte en ménage, Martha s'égarait au milieu des débris, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre un minimum d'objets en place. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et elle soupira, ramassa le crâne qui, à l'origine retenait les livres dans la bibliothèque et le reposa. Derrière les livres, elle vit le bureau de son fils, l'endroit où son fils avait agonisé seul, une heure durant avant d'être secouru. Elle secoua la tête et se refusa de laisser son esprit aller dans cette direction. Devant elle, au sol, elle aperçut un cadre photo. Une photo de Richard et Alexis, enfant, à la fête foraine. Son fils avait été une surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un enfant si jeune. Elle n'attendait pas à être mère tout court.

Des erreurs, elles en avait faites. Richard avait été un garçon turbulent durant sa jeunesse et les absences de Martha durant cette période étaient loin d'avoir facilité les choses. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, elle le voyait plus comme un obstacle à sa carrière et sa vie de femme. Avec du recul, Martha se voyait mauvaise mère, ne l'ayant jamais soutenu dans aucune de ses ambitions. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de vivre de sa passion pour l'écriture, même son âme d'artiste ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il n'avait que 15 ans! Quel ado de 15 ans pouvait savoir ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. En récompense pour cette idée saugrenue, elle l'envoya en pension. Elle ne le vit quasiment plus pendant trois ans.

Maintenant elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir été plus présente. De ne pas l'avoir soutenu. De ne pas l'avoir guidé. Il avait trouvé sa voie seul. Jamais il ne s'était plaint. Elle prenait sa revanche en étant présente pour Alexis malgré qu'elle se rendait bien compte que Richard avait fait un très bon travail avec cette enfant. Il lui avait aussi donné son côté fonceur et têtu.

Alexis faisait la cuisine pour un régiment. Elle s'occupait.

"Alexis, ma chérie." Viens près de moi. On va se reposer un peu!"dit-elle en reposant le cadre aux côtés du crâne.

"Non. J'ai encore du boulot. J'ai de la pâte à Pancake qui n'est pas encore cuite. Tu vas te régaler Gram'"

"Alexis! Please! "

"C'est le déjeuner préféré de papa. Il adore les pancakes. Ils sont pleins de vitamines et de force."

"Alexis!" s'énerva l'actrice en s'approchant de sa petite-fille et l'agrippant par le bras. "Alexis, tu as le droit d'être triste, tu as le droit de pleurer, de crier, de hurler, et merde, même de taper du pieds par terre si tu veux! Mais s'il te plaît ma chérie, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière des pancakes. Ton père est au plus mal Alexis mais il est fort, il a des amis qui ne le laisseront pas partir, il nous a nous Alexis."

"Papa n'est pas fort." sanglota la jeune femme "Papa est inconscient, à l'agonie! Il ne reviendra peut-être plus jamais!" elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère. "Je la hais grand-mère!"

"Ma chérie, Kate n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Il aurait très bien pu se faire blesser en traversant la rue, il aurait pu se faire tirer dessus en plein milieu de Central Park. Il est un aimant à problèmes. Il les attire et il adore ça."

"Ce n'est pas le détective Beckett que je déteste grand-mère. Je lui en ai voulu au début mais, non, je sais qu'elle aurait préféré prendre cette balle à sa place... Je sais que, à sa manière, elle l'aime. Non ce que je déteste c'est la solitude! Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui."

Les deux femmes pleurèrent ensemble, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

/

"Détective Beckett! Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici? Quand est-ce que vous alliez m'annoncer la nouvelle?" s'exclama Gates.

"Capitaine! Ryan et Esposito vous ont informés dès qu'ils sont revenus. J'aurais du vous contacter personnellement mais, sauf votre respect, j'avais d'autres priorités."

"Je vous entend bien Beckett!" ajouta Gates en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Comment est-ce que sa famille prend la chose?"

"Comme la famille d'une personne grièvement blessée sans véritable raison, elles vont mal! Mais on a une piste avec la balle que les chirurgiens lui ont ôté de la poitrine." annonça Beckett en avalant difficilement sa salive à l'évocation de ses blessures. "Il s'agit de la même arme qui a tué Lucy Simpson et John Conelly. Il y avait des empreintes. Hunt fait les analyses."

"D'accord. Faites tout ce que vous avez à faire pour retrouver le coupable, mais je vous promets que vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de cet épisode Beckett. Monsieur Castle n'a pas sa place dans un commissariat! Je vous laisse un peu de répit mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous félicite de l'avoir envoyé en sous-marin, sur une affaire de meurtre sans même prendre la peine de m'en informer. Un civil Beckett!" grommela sa patronne.

"Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas consciente?" s'énerva Kate. "Vous croyez que depuis que je l'ai découvert sur le sol de son appartement je ne me sens pas coupa..." la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit dans le fil de ses idées. "C'est Hunt!" Après que Gates lui ai fait signe qu'elle pouvait prendre l'appel, elle décrocha. "Beckett!"

"Détective, vous n'allez pas me croire, les vieilles technologies m'épatent de plus en plus! J'ai trouvé une correspondance pour vos empreintes. Les empreintes appartiennent à Michelle Pierce!"

"Michelle Pierce?" s'étonna Beckett. "Vous êtes certains à cent pour cent?"

"J'ai vérifier trois fois détective." annonça Hunt.

"Merci Hunt, je vous revaudrai ça!" dit-elle en raccrochant. "On a le propriétaire des empreintes."

"Bien allez-y! Notre conversation peut attendre.

/

"Ryan, Esposito! On a le coupable. Les empreintes appartiennent à Michelle Pierce! Je veux une équipe pour aller arrêter cette fille et une autre pour fouiller sa maison. Pas besoin de mandat on a suffisamment de matos pour faire ce qu'on a à faire."

/

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il avait mal partout et quelque chose le gênait dans sa gorge. Il ne voyait pas où il se trouvait. Il était seul. Il se rendormit. Il était fatigué.

/

"Michelle Pierce vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de Lucy Simpson et John Conelly ainsi que l'agression à main armée de Richard Castle. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat, si vous n'en n'avez pas ou n'avez pas les moyens de vous en offrir un la ville vous ne commettra un d'office." lui annonça Beckett en lui passant les menottes.

"Pour meurtre! Détective vous vous moquez de moi? Pourquoi j'aurais tué qui que ce soit?"

"Et bien c'est ce que vous nous direz Mademoiselle Pierce! Vos parents sont chez vous?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mes parents, je suis majeure et vaccinée!" dit-elle fièrement.

"Ce qui veut dire que vous serez jugée comme une adulte Michelle. Emmenez-là au poste!" aboya Beckett aux deux uniformes qui se trouvaient en retrait. "Les gars, on fouille tous les recoins de la maison. La moindre trace de sang, de poudre ou d'arme, je veux que vous me le signaliez." ordonna-t-elle. "Espo trouve la bonne et parle-lui. Je veux quelle crache tout ce qu'elle a à dire sur sa gentille patronne. Ryan, tu viens avec moi, on s'occupe de la chambre!"

Les hommes lui obéirent et chacun parti de son côté.

"Boss, vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'intervenir en force ainsi? Je ne suis pas certain que ses parents nous laisse faire aussi facilement!"

"Des parents Ryan? Quand on est venu avec Castle l'autre jour il n'y avait pas de parents. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de parents! Donc je n'en n'ai rien à foutre des ses géniteurs. Ce que je veux c'est prouver qu'elle a tenu l'arme qui a envoyé Castle à l'hôpital! Compris!" menaça-t-elle son subordonné.

"Ok boss! Désolé!" parti Ryan tout penaud dans son coin. Ils passèrent les moindres recoins de la chambre de la jeune femme au peigne fin. Les tiroirs : rien. Les placards : rien. Les cadres photo : rien. Le matelas!

"Ryan, aide-moi à retourner son matelas!" lui demanda Kate.

"Le ... " mais Kevin Ryan comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux agir que parler. Ils défirent les draps du lit et se rendirent compte que le matelas était recouvert d'une housse qui se fermait avec une fermeture éclair, que Kate s'empressa d'ouvrir, pleine d'espoir."

"Merde!" Pesta-t-elle se rendant compte que rien ne se trouvait non plus dans le matelas. "C'est une jeune fille, elle doit avoir un journal. Un blog!... Ryan fait les analyser l'ordinateur. Qu'ils recherchent tous les codes d'accès à un éventuel blog." demanda Kate avec plus de douceur cette fois.

"Beckett!" l'interpella Esposito "J'ai des infos. Juanita a vu Michelle sortir hier soir. Elle était loin d'être habillée pour aller faire la fête. Elle avait l'air assez stressée."

"Et les parents? Où sont-ils?"

"En voyage! Depuis quinze jours. Ils ne doivent pas revenir avant le mois prochain! La gamine est livrée à elle même les trois quart du temps!"

"Bien, je..." à nouveau Beckett fut interrompue pas son téléphone. Elle vit le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. L'hôpital! "A ... Allô!" bredouilla-t-elle "Oui, c'est moi... Je... Quoi?... Ce n'est pas possible?... J'arrive tout de suite." dit-elle en raccrochant. "C'est Castle! Il est réveillé!" annonça-t-elle avec un sourire assez puissant pour illuminer tout New-York.

"Allez-y Beckett. On vous couvre, on s'occupe de tout!" la conforta l'hispanique en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. "Je vous avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait! Et même pas en vingt-quatre heure. Même dans son état il ne fait rien comme les autres!" ricana-t-il.

/

La détective s'élança dans l'hôpital, sans prêter la moindre attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle renversa une vieille dame, prit à peine le temps de s'excuser et de se retrouver sur les jambes d'un patient en chaise roulante, auprès duquel elle s'excusa également rapidement et continua son chemin. Il était réveillé. Il était en vie. Il était conscient. Trois choses qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir dire à son sujet. Et pourtant.

Kate se présenta au bureau des infirmières des soins intensifs.

"Détective Kate Beckett! Le docteur Drake m'a appelée. Richard Castle est réveillé."

"Veuillez patienter un instant Madame Beckett. J'interpelle le médecin." Elle passa quelques temps au téléphone, à rigoler avec son interlocuteur face au regard meurtrier de Beckett. "Le docteur Drake arrive d'ici cinq minutes. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici."

"Merci!" grommela Kate épuisée de devoir attendre sans cesse.

"Madame Beckett!" s'approcha le médecin. "Monsieur Castle s'est réveillé il y a une demi heure. Il est encore très faible et je peux vous avouer que c'est un miracle. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il sorte de son coma aussi rapidement. Il doit malgré tout rester le plus calme possible et se reposer au maximum. Je sais que vous êtes pressée de voir votre mari mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'il risque de vous paraître différent!"

"Différent?" s'enquit Kate.

"Visiblement il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Il se rappelle de vous, il se rappelle de sa fille et de sa mère, mais certains détails, comme votre mariage, sont pour lui un mystère total. Vous devez être patiente avec lui."

"Bien, merci. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu sa mère?"

Le médecin acquiesça et se retira, déjà rappelé à l'ordre par son bipper. Kate s'approcha lentement de la porte qui la séparait de son écrivain de malheur. Elle l'aperçut à travers la porte semi-vitrée. Il somnolait. Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Elle le rejoignit, s'installa dans le fauteuil et prit sa main entre les siennes. Il avait les mains chaudes, ses joues étaient plus colorées que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il vivait.

"Castle!" murmura-t-elle "Tu pourras te venter de m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie! Ne me fait plus jamais ça Rick. Plus jamais!" Ses paupières se mirent à vibrer et puis ses yeux apparurent. "Castle!" dit-elle. "Enfin. Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faite!"

"Je..." répondit difficilement l'écrivain. "Kate... Je .. t'aime...mais... on est...marié?"

"Non" dit-elle en éclatant de rire et lui passant la main sur le visage pour le rassurer. "Non, mais ils ne laissent entrer que les membres de la famille. Quand ils m'ont prises pour ta femme je n'ai pas voulu les décevoir!"

"Ouf... J'ai cru que... que j'avais raté le plus... le plus beau jour de ma...de notre vie." et il tenta de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimage. "J'ai soif."

Kate pris un glaçon dans le frigo de la table de nuit. "Tiens un glaçon." Elle lui passa le glaçon sur les lèvres et il émit un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire de plus belle sa compagne qui se rappelait de la page 105 du premier roman de Nikki Hard, Vague de Chaleur. Lorsqu'il irait mieux elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle pouvait réellement faire avec des glaçons.

/

Et bin non j'avais pas le cœur à tuer Castle.

Le pauvre chou, il ne mériterait pas ça ;-)

Il est trop mignon pour finir sur la table de Lanie... Quoique... Est-il réellement sorti d'affaire?


	12. Chapter 12

On avance.

Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid ;-)

En espérant que cette suite vous motive toujours autant.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur.

Chapitre 11

"Mademoiselle Pierce." commença Javier. "Je pense que vous ne mesurez pas la gravité de vos actes. Vous savez ce que vous risquez pour tentative de meurtre? La prison à vie! Et je peux vous assurer qu'à votre âge, une vie, cela peut être très très long. Alors un petit conseil, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Votre copain a déjà tenté le coup et maintenant il en paie le prix."

La jeune fille s'accouda sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire et souffla bruyamment "Rhoo, vous les policiers, ce que vous pouvez être barbants." s'indigna-t-elle. "Toujours les mêmes menaces! Ca commence à me courir sur le haricot. Je n'ai tenté d'abattre personne et vous le savez très bien."

"Ce que je sais Mademoiselle, c'est que vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur la balle qui se trouvait dans la poitrine de Richard Castle. Alors, je vous écoute. Comment pouvez-vous justifier ce détail?" demanda relativement calmement l'hispanique devant l'indifférence de la blondinette qui se trouvait devant lui. "Vous avez perdu votre langue?"

"Non. D'ailleurs je ne connais pas ce Richard Castle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu le tuer? Justifiez moi ce détail, lieutenant." fit-elle en tentant d'imiter le ton de l'inspecteur, relevant fièrement la tête. "Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie."

"Voici la photo de Richard Castle." continua Esposito sans se laisser démonter. "Je suppose que vous le reconnaissez?! Il s'est rendu chez vous avec la Détective Beckett et à nouveau avec nous pour vous interroger sur la mort de Lucy Simpson."

"Un flic en moins, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Je n'ai pas tiré sur cet homme." maintenu Michelle. "D'ailleurs, il est trop mignon pour lui faire de mal... quoiqu'un peu vieux, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Votre avis sur le sujet ne m'intéresse nullement Mademoiselle. Par contre, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que vous faisiez mardi, au Next, avec Lucy! Vous étiez jalouse de votre amie n'est-ce pas?" s'enquit le policier, sur un ton beaucoup moins agréable.

"Jalouse!? Moi!? Vous voulez rire!" s'offusqua la suspecte. " Vous m'avez déjà bien regardée? On voit que vous ne connaissez rien de Lucy! Est-ce que vous avez vu cette moins que rien. Elle n'avait pas un dollar de côté, ses parents ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts et elle faisait le trottoir pour gagner sa vie. Donc excusez-moi de ne pas comprendre de quoi vous parlez." La blondinette se tassa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de façon défensive.

"Mais elle avait quelque chose qui vous manquait, un garçon comme Matt! Matt aimait Lucy, il n'a pas supporté de voir de près ce qui rapportait de l'argent à sa copine. A l'inverse, Joe n'est qu'un petit crétin qui ne pense qu'à l'argent. Qui préfère son business à vous! Alors dans un élan de jalousie vous avez voulu vous débarrassez d'elle."

"Je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas tuée et la jalousie est un vilain défaut, inspecteur. Je suis une vilaine fille" susurra-t-elle de façon suave "mais pas une meurtrière. Après s'être fait choper par Matt, elle a décidé de sortir, d'aller profiter de la vie! Elle m'a téléphoné et je l'ai suivie parce que j'aime m'amuser."

"Vous amusez hein! Vous avez une drôle de façon de vous amuser. Selon nos informations, vous auriez laissé votre amie seule pour vous _amuser_. Joe est venu vous retrouver n'est-ce pas?"

"Joe!" s'étonna-t-elle. "Bien sûr que non! Vous ne pensez pas que j'emmène des spectateurs non plus?"

"Joe faisait le pied de grue devant la maison de Lucy. Pourquoi?" commença à s'énerver l'hispanique à bout de patience.

"Joe? Il n'était pas là! Il m'a dit qu'il passait la soirée avec Matt. Il avait prévu cette soirée depuis plusieurs jours. Joe m'avait dit qu'il voulait s'occuper un peu de l'éducation de son copain."

Un petit coup sur la vitre sans tain attira l'attention de Javier Esposito qui s'excusa avant de prendre la direction de la pièce voisine d'où Gates observait l'interrogatoire accompagnée de Ryan. La capitaine semblait inquiète.

"On a retrouvé un Smith et Wesson 9 mm caché dans le placard du petit frère de Michelle et les résultats du labo sont clairs : Michelle n'a pas tiré avec une arme à feu dernièrement. Il n'y a pas de trace de résidu de poudre sur ses mains." l'informa l'irlandais. "Et tiens toi bien bro, l'ADN retrouvé sur le corps de Lucy ne correspond pas à celui de Michelle mais" annonça-t-il en tentant de maintenir le mystère un peu plus longtemps.

"Mais..." le pressa Espo.

"Mais il a des allèles communs avec le sien."

"Des allèles communs? Tu veux dire que?"

"Et oui mon pote. Son frère. Freddie Pierce. Il est en salle numéro deux. Il n'attend plus que nous pour lui faire cracher le morceau."

"Avant tout je vais terminer avec Michelle. Elle n'a peut-être pas tiré mais elle a touché la balle qui a atteint Castle. Elle savait ce qui ce passait! Elle a vu quelque chose. En plus Juanita l'a vue sortir hier soir. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas une coïncidence." ceci dit, Esposito lança un coup d'œil à Gates.

"Faites ce que vous avez à faire pour qu'elle avoue inspecteur. Si elle a le moindre lien avec la tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre de Monsieur Castle ou qu'elle savait la moindre chose, elle mérite la même peine que celui qui tenait l'arme." En ces quelques mots, Gates avouait son attachement à Rick et donnait à Esposito son accord tacite pour qu'il utilise la violence physique s'il le fallait. Malgré son tempérament de feu, Javier n'aurait jamais touché un cheveu de cette fille, meurtrière ou pas, cependant, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire croire.

Lorsqu'il réintégra la salle d'interrogatoire, la petite blonde n'avait pas bougé. Toujours les bras croisés sous la poitrine, prête à mordre si besoin en était. "Vous n'imaginez pas les surprises et les rebondissements auxquels on peut se heurter dans cette affaire Michelle." lui dit l'inspecteur. "Figurez-vous que vous êtes mal partie! On a retrouvé, à votre domicile, l'arme ayant servi aux trois agressions. On a également retrouvé les munitions qui l'accompagnaient. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'autres choses Mademoiselle Pierce? Parce que je crois que là vous êtes bonne pour une véritable inculpation pour double meurtre. Rien que pour cela vous prenez la peine la plus lourde. Et pour l'agression d'un consultant de la police de New-York cette peine vous la purgerez dans un pénitencier de haute sécurité où une petite blondinette comme vous a toute ses chances de devenir l'objet sexuel de ses coloc'. Malheureusement pour vous, en prison, le business du sexe est beaucoup moins rentable." l'informa Esposito en s'approchant d'elle et murmurant les derniers mots directement à son oreille. "A moins que vous ne souhaitiez passer un accord avec le procureur? Le procureur adore les petites pimbêches dans votre genre. Comme vous aimez passer à la casserole peut-être que vous parviendrai à obtenir de sa part de purger votre peine en isolement." Continua l'hispanique en repartant vers la vitre sans tain.

"Je... Je" sanglota soudain la jeune fille. "Je n'ai tué personne inspecteur, vous devez me croire, mais... Mais il a fait ça pour moi! Il a voulu m'aider. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte j'ai voulu lui reprendre les munitions pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire de bêtises et... et il m'a surprise et les a reprises. Je lui ai demandé des compte mais il m'a dit que c'était son problème. Hier quand il est sorti, je l'ai suivi. Il est allé chez Monsieur Conelly et puis chez Monsieur Castle et je... j'ai tenté de le retenir."

"Pourquoi n'avez -vous pas appelé la police?"

"C'est mon petit frère. Ce n'était pas à lui de me protéger mais l'inverse." continua Michelle. "Nos parents ne sont jamais là, il a prit la place du père sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. J'étais d'accord de faire ce que je faisais. Lucy aussi l'était. Freddie l'aimait."

"Il l'aimait tellement qu'il l'a tuée!" s'emballa Esposito. "Je vous conseille d'appeler vos parents Mademoiselle Pierce, vous en aurez besoin. Vous êtes accusée de complicité de meurtre et de non assistance à personne en danger."

/

"Richard, chéri. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs." s'écria Martha en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. "Oh Kate, vous êtes là, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger." dit-elle plus calmement en voyant la brunette qui tenait la main de Castle contre sa joue et lui embrassait la paume. Le visage de l'actrice fut traversé par un sourire victorieux. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait que la détective fasse un geste envers Richard, elle finissait par perdre tout espoir d'un jour en être témoin.

"Non, non Martha, ne vous excusez pas!" s'empressa de répondre Kate en se levant et reposant la main de son écrivain sur le lit. Puis, elle aperçut Alexis, qui était restée dans l'embrasement de la porte. Son regard allait de son père allongé et souriant à la policière aux joues rougissantes, visiblement gênée d'avoir été surprise pendant un geste d'affection. "J'allais partir de toute façon." annonça-t-elle à Castle avec un sourire emplit de tristesse. Elle vit les yeux de son partenaire s'assombrir à cette annonce mais pouvait-elle faire le poids face à sa fille? Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire prendre ce genre de décision dans son état de faiblesse extrême.

"Kaaaate!" la supplia l'homme en tendant difficilement la main vers elle. "Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. Une épouse se doit d'être aux côtés de son mari malade." souffla-t-il avec peine mais un vrai sourire sur les lèvres. Epouse! Ce mot lui faisait du bien. Il l'adorait. Son état vaseux actuel ne lui ferait jamais oublié son espoir qu'un jour prochain elle devienne réellement sa femme. Qu'ils devienne une famille, un vrai couple. Il s'imaginait bien sur la plage d'une île déserte, baigné par le soleil avec Kate pataugeant dans l'eau pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux. Il imaginait des petits bébés Castle avec le regard mutin de sa compagne et ses magnifique cheveux.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'agrippa fermement. "Je.." hésita-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil en direction d'Alexis. "Je ne peux pas Rick. Je dois retourner au poste et ta famille a besoin de toi. " lui expliqua-t-elle. "Je reviendrai vite. Je te..."

"Non." L'interrompit Alexis. "Restez détective Beckett. J'ai été idiote. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce que je vous ai dit. C'était injuste." s'excusa la roussette. "Papa a autant besoin de vous que de nous alors restez.". Alexis était maintenant au chevet de son père qu'elle regardait avec tout l'amour qu'une fille pouvait porter à son papa. Elle était trop heureuse que son Dad soit hors de danger pour se disputer avec qui que ce soit. La jeune rousse voyait bien que la présence de la détective était bénéfique sur la guérison du romancier et elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui ôter son meilleur remède.

"Alexis je ... tu avais en partie raison. Merci." dit Kate heureuse que les choses s'améliorent avec la fille de son romancier préféré. "Si on laissait ta grand-mère tancer son grand fiston pour ses bêtises et qu'on allait boire un café? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Alexis?"

"J'en serais ravie détective." sourit la jeune fille.

"Et moi?" s'enquit Castle avec une moue boudeuse dont lui seul avait le secret. La moue qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes de sa vie. Kate la première. Depuis longtemps Martha avait compris son petit jeu et ne se laissait plus attendrir, tout comme Alexis.

"On reviendra vite Papa." lui répondit Alexis en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Repose-toi et profite de la présence de Gram'. Tu nous as manqué! Je te ramène Kate rapidement."

Martha attendit que les deux jeunes femmes soient sorties avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'occupait la détective à leur arrivée. Elle regarda tendrement son fils et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" s'enquit le malade.

"Vous êtes adorables tous les deux." lui dit-elle. "Quand tu iras mieux je veux tous les détails." pressa la comédienne. "Enfin, pas tous!" ajouta-t-elle avec un air dégoûté. "Mais je veux savoir si il y a des chances que je sois à nouveau bientôt grand-mère."

"Mère!" s'exclama, tant bien que mal, l'auteur qui grimaça de douleur en se tenant les côtes inquiétant immédiatement Martha. "Argh! Médecin... mal...côtes" parvint-il à dire à sa maman qui appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière arriva instantanément à son chevet, prit ses constantes et lui ajouta une dose de morphine.

"Il va dormir un petit moment. Le chirurgien a du lui écarter les côtes pour accéder au thorax et c'est ce qui va lui occasionner le plus de douleur dans les prochains jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame." ajouta-t-elle en voyant Martha complètement perdue. "Il est entre de bonnes mains." et elle repartis comme elle était venue, laissant la mère seule avec son fils endormi.

"Oh Richard!" marmonna-t-elle. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu sois aussi imprudent?" dit-elle en se réinstallant dans le siège, accoudée au lit.

/

"Esposito!" l'héla Gates lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Visiblement son frère était amoureux de Lucy et aurait voulu les défendre de leurs clients. Le problème ici est que Freddie est mineur et qu'on ne peut pas l'interroger sans la présence d'un parent." se plaignit l'inspecteur. "J'ai fait enfermer Michelle pour complicité de meurtre et non assistance à personne en danger, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit sortie dès que son avocat arrive!"

"Et bien inspecteur, je vous conseille d'appeler les services sociaux. Ils pourront prendre la place des parents et fournir au petit frère un avocat en attendant mieux. Vous pourrez l'interroger dans un délai raisonnable." lui intima la capitaine. "Oh et je ne vois pas la détective Beckett. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Monsieur Castle?" s'enquit-elle lorsqu'Espo était déjà sur le départ.

" Euh, il s'est réveillé. Et Beckett elle.. hm elle est."

"Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse inspecteur. Je sais très bien où elle se trouve." finit Gates avant de reprendre le chemin de son bureau.

/

"Détective Beckett,... Kate, je ne veux pas que vous restiez sur une mauvaise impression. C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai appris que papa était là, blessé, j'ai réagi avec mes tripes. Je ne voulais pas... être désagréable.". Alexis en avait réellement voulu à la détective d'avoir laissé son père l'accompagner dans toutes ses enquêtes. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'il prenne des risques inconsidérés alors qu'il n'était qu'un homme de bureau et pas un homme d'action. Il n'avait aucun entraînement, aucune idée des risques qu'il prenait. Son père était un grand enfant qui adorait jouer avec les jouets des autres mais qui avait aussi beaucoup à donner. Il donnait de son temps, de sa passion pour le crime, de son esprit vif et intelligent. Tout ça il le faisait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

"Ne t'excuse pas Alexis. Ta réaction était tout à fait normal. Pour être totalement honnête, ça m'a blessé mais tu as raison Alexis. Ton père n'aurait jamais du se trouver sur le chemin d'un tueur de sang froid. Malheureusement, c'est le cas. Comme il aurait très bien pu croiser la route d'un fou furieux dans Central Park ou n'importe où d'autre. C'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit avec moi dix heures par jour le met plus souvent en présence du danger mais New-York est une ville dangereuse!" Kate ne savait pas si son discours faisait du chemin chez Alexis cependant tout lui venait naturellement. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu blesser Castle ou sa fille.

"Kate, je comprends. Je veux dire, papa est fou de vous et, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire, c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas, ne veux pas, me mettre entre vous mais, Kate, je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas prendre inutilement des risques. Donnez lui au moins une raison valable pour tout ce qu'il fait!"

"Je... Alexis. Ce qui se passe entre ton père et moi n'est pas facile. Il est..." comment pouvait elle dire sans donner l'impression de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Insouciant, têtu, encombrant? Tout ça je le sais, mais... Il vous apprécie beaucoup et c'est sa façon d'agir avec les gens qu'il aime." l'informa la jeune fille en prenant une gorgée de son café encore fumant. "Si vous lui faites du mal Kate, croyez-moi, vous verrez ce que c'est que d'avoir un membre de la famille Castle sur le dos! Je ne vous lâcherais plus Kate. S'il y a une chose à savoir sur mon père c'est que je l'ai déjà ramassé à la petite cuillère tellement de fois que si vous lui faites du mal il pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre et moi je ne vous pardonnerais jamais."

Kate baissa les yeux pensivement vers sa tasse de café qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée. Alexis Castle avait le même entêtement et la même force de caractère que l'écrivain. Elle savait qu'Alexis, au plus profond d'elle, gardait une certaine rancœur qui ressortirait certainement au prochain accro, mais elle était sincère pour l'instant. Elle défendait son père bec et ongle comme elle le faisait régulièrement.

"Ecoute moi bien Alexis. Ton père et moi avons une relation assez particulière et, souvent, difficile, mais sache une chose : jamais je ne lui ferai de mal volontairement. J'espère qu'au fond de toi tu en es consciente car je ... Tu es la fille de l'homme que... d'un homme que j'apprécie énormément, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que l'on puisse, un jour, être une vrai famille." Beckett fit la grimace en s'entendant parler, trop cheesy!

Parvenues à un accord, les deux jeunes femmes finirent leur café en silence avant de rejoindre l'homme pour lequel elles venaient de se battre.

/

Lorsque l'assistance sociale des services sociaux arriva accompagnée d'un avocat bien guindé, c'est Ryan qui les accueillit. Il les invita à le suivre dans la salle de repos et interpella Esposito qui était au téléphone. Ce dernier les rejoint avec le dossier de Freddie Pierce.

"Nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser un jeune homme affaibli mentalement se faire interroger par la police! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'impact que cela peut avoir sur son développement social?". L'employée des services sociaux n'avait pas l'air de prendre la mesure des actes de son protégé. Ryan et Esposito n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, autant d'insouciance chez une personne censée s'occuper d'une jeunesse New-Yorkaise désemparée.

"Madame Nichols! Freddie est accusé de meurtre! Je ne pense pas que son développement social doive être notre priorité!" Ryan, habituellement tout en retenue, ne put s'empêcher d'élever la voix pour tenter de faire entendre raison à la personne qui lui faisait face.

"Madame Nichols a raison, inspecteurs!" intervint froidement l'avocat prenant la défense de la fonctionnaire agressée par les paroles du policier. "Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre ce jeune homme, si ce n'est les pseudos aveux de sa sœur! Si j'ai bien lu le dossier ce sont les empreintes de Michelle qui ont été retrouvées sur le projectile. L'arme était suffisamment nettoyée pour que personne ne puisse y être relié. Donc, à moins que vous n'ayez une preuve quelconque ou un témoin qui ne soit pas un des membres de votre équipe, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je demande la libération de mon client." annonça fièrement l'homme de loi en se relevant, prêt à partir. "Si vous avez des questions à lui poser ce sera en ma présence et celle de ses parents. Ce sera aussi le cas si vous voulez à nouveau interroger Michelle. En attendant, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée!"

Madame Nichols se fondit dans les pas de Maître Lawson, visiblement heureuse du résultat de l'entrevue qu'elle venait de mener. Le choix de Maître Lawson, son mari, avait été vite fait lorsque la police l'avait contactée pour protéger ce garçon dont les parents étaient des personnes influentes qui pourraient faire de Mike le prochain avocat à la mode dans la sphère de la haute société New-Yorkaise.

"Et merde!" s'exclama Esposito en tapant du poing sur la table. "Saloprie d'avocat. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose Ryan, et vite."

"Castle est le seul a pouvoir nous aider." répondit l'irlandais. "Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas encore capable de témoigner contre qui que ce soit."

/

T.B.C.

Oups un retournement de situation ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

On y arrive ;-)

Je ne vous ferai plus languir trop longtemps.

Honneur de Scout... mais je n'ai jamais été Scout donc...

Bonne lecture :-)

Chapitre 12

L'ensemble des hommes disponibles au NYPD furent regroupés dans les bureaux du 12ème district, à la demande du capitaine Victoria Gates. Tous, ou presque, connaissaient Richard Castle pour l'avoir côtoyé à l'une ou l'autre reprise ou pour avoir participé à l'un ou l'autre pari stupide, qu'il organisait régulièrement au commissariat, et tous souhaitaient voir enfermé le responsable de cette boucherie.

"On devrait prévenir Beckett!". Ryan se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la détective. Il n'appréciait nullement la laisser dans l'ignorance de leurs dernières découvertes.

"Yo, Bro, laisse la souffler un peu! On a toute la police de New-York derrière nous. Tous les gars qui sont ici connaissent Castle et ont autant envie que nous de choper le fils de pute qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Alors calmos, ok?" Bien entendu, Kate aurait aimé être présente, mener cette enquête d'une main de fer, comme elle ne avait l'habitude, et passer personnellement les menottes à Freddie Pierce. Cependant, Esposito connaissait suffisamment Beckett que pour savoir que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'écrivain en son absence elle se le reprocherait éternellement. Elle avait été absente pour sa mère et elle ne méritait pas de revivre ce genre de culpabilité.

Kevin Ryan restait persuadé que la détective était leur meilleur atout mais ne rajouta rien au discours de son partenaire. Il acquiesça simplement et attendit avec les autres l'arrivée d'une Victoria Gates tirée à quatre épingles dans son tailleur rouge.

"Messieurs!" ordonna-t-elle pour faire revenir le calme parmi les policiers qui lui faisaient face. "Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous avons besoin de toues les forces disponibles pour reconstituer les moindres mouvements, toutes les actions de Freddie Pierce depuis mardi matin. Vous savez tous que l'un d'entre nous est actuellement aux soins intensifs, selon toutes vraisemblances, ce gosse pourrait être notre coupable. Vous avez carte blanche." continua la capitaine "Soyez prudents, ce gamin a déjà un avocat qui n'hésitera pas à nous enterrer à la moindre erreur." s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "Le détective Beckett étant indisponible à l'heure actuelle, vous répondrez aux inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito. Messieurs c'est à vous!" Victoria Gates fit signe à ses deux subordonnés de poursuivre en dispatchant les tâches. Ceux-ci n'en revenaient pas que leur chef ait nommé Castle comme étant l'un des leur mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas à cette constatation.

Les deux hommes commencèrent par distribuer un exemplaire du dossier à chacun des officiers et définirent le cadre de leurs recherches. Une équipe fut chargée de vérifier les caméras de surveillance disponible à l'intérieur du Next afin de prouver une éventuelle présence de Freddie dans la discothèque et ses alentours, une autre d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques du jeune homme ainsi que les mouvements sur son ordinateur, une troisième d'interroger ses amis et une dernière de relire les témoignages des voisins de Conelly. Javier et Kevin se réservèrent la visite de l'immeuble de Castle.

Depuis l'incident, hormis les services de secours et les techniciens du laboratoire de la police scientifique, personne n'avait encore eu le temps de prendre les dépositions des voisins ou du gardien du 595 Broone Street.

/

Il était déjà tard lorsque les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent à destination et Hector Biggs, le gardien de nuit du Bushwell Plaza venait de prendre son service.

"Monsieur Biggs? Inspecteur Ryan et Esposito, nous venons suite à l'incident survenu la nuit passée dans l'appartement de Monsieur Richard Castle." annonça Ryan à son interlocuteur.

"Euh oui. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?" A l'entente du nom de Castle, l'homme s'était redressé soudainement intéressé par la conversation entamée par les policiers.

'Est-ce que cet immeuble est équipé de caméras de sécurité?" Vu le standing du bâtiment, Esposito se doutait bien de la réponse de Biggs mais la posa malgré tout par acquis de conscience.

"Effectivement, nous somme équipés d'un système dernier cri en matière de surveillance vidéo. Les propriétaires sont très à cheval sur leur sécurité. Tout l'immeuble est surveillé 24 heures sur 24 par les différentes caméras."

"Il nous faudra la copie des images, Monsieur Biggs. Pronto."

"Je... Je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour Monsieur Castle, il a toujours été bien aimable avec moi mais...je..."

"Mais?" Le pressa Ryan inquisiteur devant le regard particulièrement gêné du gardien. "Mais quoi?'

"A vrai dire, le système... Hier, le système a été déconnecté."

"Déconnecté?" S'étonna Esposito sentant la nervosité montant en lui. "Par qui?"

"Eh bien, un de nos résident a reçu des personnes... de jeunes personnes qui ne devaient pas se trouver ici. Il a demandé à ce que les installations soient temporairement déconnectées, le temps nécessaire au passage des ses invités." Hector Biggs sentait peu à peu un frison parcourir son échine. Il était mal embarqué et le savait. A quoi bon résister.

'A quelle heure exactement avez-vous déconnecté le système?"

"Il devait être 21 heure ou 21 heure 30." répondit faiblement le gardien. Voyant le visage des deux inspecteurs se fermer, il s'empressa d'ajouter des éléments qu'il espérait voir à sa décharge. 'Il ne se passe jamais rien ici. On est dans un quartier tout à fait calme! En plus, la police est souvent présente chez Monsieur Castle. Alors, quand on m'a demandé de couper le système, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai accepté immédiatement. Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis?" demanda-t-il penaud.

"Autant cela me ferais plaisir de vous répondre que oui" le menaça Esposito, "Autant, j'ai bien peur que pour cela, vous ne deviez voir avec vos employeurs auxquels je me ferai un plaisir de rapporter vos propos. Ils seront peut-être plus conciliant que je ne le serais à votre égard!" et cette fois l'hispanique ne cacha plus sa colère. "Est-ce que vous avez au moins vu quelqu'un s'introduire dans le bâtiment vers les entre vingt-deux et vingt-trois heure trente?"

"Je..." balbutia l'homme.

"Quoi "je"? Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un oui ou non? C'est une question assez simple Hector? Alors?" continua Esposito de plus en plus menaçant sentant l'oignon poindre le bout de son nez.

"Je... Non. Je n'ai vu personne." affirma-t-il.

"Etiez-vous au moins présent à votre poste, Hector? Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez fait votre travail?"

"Oui, j'ai fait mon travail inspecteur, mais mon épouse est enceinte et... il y a eu une fausse alerte hier soir! On n'habite pas loin, j'ai fait l'aller-retour, ça ne m'a pas pris plus de trois quarts d'heure!"

"Ok. Là Monsieur Biggs, je me retiens de vous foutre mon point dans la gueule alors essayez de me dire quelque chose d'intéressant avant que je ne perde réellement mon sang froid!"

"Je suis désolé inspecteur." répondit-il tête baissée. "Personne n'est entré, si ce n'est le livreur de pizza."

"Le livreur de pizza? Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites!" continua Esposito sur le même ton offensif. "De quel société venait-il?"

"Je pense que c'était de Larry le fantastique sur la 10ème." Ryan téléphona directement à la Pizzeria pour connaître le nom du livreur. "Est-ce que vous pourriez me décrire le livreur?"

"Oui, un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns, très courts, pas très grand, mince."

"Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça?" s'enquit Esposito en déposant une photo de Freddie Pierce sous les yeux d'Hector.

"Oui, ça pourrait bien être lui. Il avait une casquette qui lui cachait une partie du visage."

"Il n'y pas eu de livraison hier dans cet immeuble." lança Ryan à l'attention de son collègue.

"Je suis certain que c'était lui!" confirma le gardien retrouvant soudain le plein de certitudes.

Le téléphone de Ryan se mit à vibrer. "Ryan... oui... Vous êtes sûr?... Très bien. Imprimez l'image et emmenez-le au poste. On recueille le témoignage du gardien, on devrait être là d'ici une demi-heure... Merci Franck." répondit Kévin. "On le tient!" confirma-t-il à l'hispanique.

Esposito fit noter noir sur blanc le témoignage de Biggs et le fit préciser clairement qu'il avait reconnu Freddie Pierce comme étant le livreur de pizza.

/

"Kaaate!" geignit Castle. "Je t'assure que tout va bien. Va te reposer, tu as une tête de déterrée." articula-t-il difficilement.

"Dixit l'homme qui vient de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine!" plaisanta la jeune femme, affichant un sourire las à l'attention de l'écrivain. "Alexis et Martha t'ont peut-être écouté mais tu ne me connais pas encore si tu penses que je vais te laisser tranquille!". Si elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul c'était pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. L'idée de le perdre de vue pendant un quart de seconde lui était impensable, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. "Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus Castle." Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Mieux." répondit-il en toute sincérité. "J'ai toujours mal mais la morphine m'aide bien... et j'ai la meilleure des infirmières." Il avait toujours la voix faible, les traits tirés et le teint pâle mais il retrouvait peu à peu la parole, et son sens de l'humour, ce qui pour lui était un signe de bonne santé.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il ne put retenir plus longtemps le sommeil qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts sous le regard attendri de son amie qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le siège pour elle aussi prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

/

"Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez des éléments de preuve suffisants à l'encontre de mon client. Dans le cas contraire, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à déposer plainte pour harcèlement envers vos services."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître Lawson. Vous pouvez prendre place avec votre "client". Mon collègue et moi vous rejoignons d'ici un petite minute. vous en aurez pour votre argent." siffla Esposito en retrouvant Ryan à son bureau. Ce dernier raccrocha le téléphone avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

"Cette fois c'est bon. On l'a. Le bureau du procureur a tout validé et il est à cent pourcent derrière nous!" l'informa fièrement Ryan. Enfin, ils voyaient le bout du tunnel. Enfin, ils avaient les éléments nécessaires pour faire enfermer le jeune homme. "Heureusement qu'en cas de meurtre c'est directement les assises" pensa-t-il. Freddie serait jugé comme un adulte mais, avant tout, ils devaient le piéger et ne pas laisser le temps à son avocat de réfléchir.

"Nous y voilà Freddie! Enfin face-à-face!" Esposito tenta tout de go de l'intimider, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fini de jouer et que les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Le jeune homme ne paraissait nullement impressionné par ses vis-à-vis et son représentant légal semblait tout aussi confiant en l'issue de cet entretien.

"Freddie, où sont tes parents?" demanda Ryan, jouant le gentil flic face à son confrère. "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient en voyage."

Après un accord tacite de son avocat qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait répondre à la question, Freddie s'exécuta. "Ils sont partis à l'étranger il y a quinze jours. Pour leur boulot qu'ils ont dit.'

'Et vous savez où ils se trouvent?" s'enquit curieusement l'hispanique.

"Aucune idée. Ils sont rarement à la maison et je vos avoue que ça m'arrange bien." répondit le suspect sans sourciller, avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Heureusement qu'ils ont laissés un mot pour votre gouvernante avec les coordonnées pour les contacter."

"Juanita n'a pas besoin de les joindre! Michelle et moi sommes très sages!" railla-t-il.

"Bien, est-ce que tu connaissais Lucy Simpson?" continua Esposito face à la nonchalance que Freddie lui opposait.

"Pas très bien. C'était une amie de ma sœur. Pas trop mal foutue la meuf d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Et bien justement on n'en veut pas." lui rabattit le caquet un inspecteur Esposito sur le bord des nerfs. Il tenta de retenir son tempérament de feu pour ne pas nuire à son interrogatoire. "Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit quand vous l'avez rencontré au Next mardi."

"Je n'ai pas parlé à cette fille." s'énerva Freddie.

"Je vous conseille de vous en tenir aux preuves, inspecteur!" intervint l'avocat. "Mon client n'est pas ici pour s'entendre raconter des contes de fée que la police souhaitent voir se réaliser."

"Oh mais nous avons des preuves Maître. Nous avons les caméras vidéo du Next. Regardez, c'est magnifique la technologie, on vous voit clairement sur ce cliché avec Lucy. Quelque chose à nous dire Freddie?" continua Esposito en mettant sous les yeux de l'adolescent un photo prise par le système de sécurité de la discothèque. "Alors Freddie? De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Lucy?"

"Je... C'est elle qui est venue me parler. Elle m'avait reconnu. Elle voulait s'amuser et moi pas."

"C'est bizarre Freddie mais sur ces photos on dirait plutôt que c'est vous qui l'avez abordée."

"Ne répondez pas!" lui intima Maître Lawson. "Venez en aux faits, inspecteurs."

"Vous étiez amoureux de Lucy, n'est-ce pas? Oh et n'essayez pas de le nier." s'empressa d'ajouter Ryan en voyant le jeune homme prêt à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

"Elle était très jolie mais pas mon type."

"Pas ton type hein? C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas ce qu'à dit ton pote Josh Grant. Il nous a dit qu'il avait vu un gars dans ton genre lui tourner autour depuis des mois."

Le regard de Freddie Pierce s'enflamma tout de suite à l'entente du nom du barman. "Ce gars n'est qu'un crétin. Il ne fait pas la différence entre un cheval et un bœuf alors me reconnaitre au milieu de cette foule, je regrette mais je n'y crois pas trop!"

"D'accord, et ce n'est pas toi non plus que les caméras de surveillance de Parsonstreet et Broone Street? Regarde, les miracles de la technologies. Tu admireras la qualité des pixels."

"Je..."

"Ne répondez pas Freddie!" s'empressa d'intervenir l'homme de loi. "Messieurs, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un pays libre. Mon client à le droit de se trouver à ces endroits sans que vous ne l'accusiez de tous les malheurs du monde. Alors, une dernière fois, venez-en aux faits!"

"Vous voulez des faits. En voilà des faits! Vous avez tué vos parents, avant d'aller au Next tuer Lucy. Mais ce n'était pas Lucy que vous vouliez tuer, mais bien Conelly, son amant. Vous aviez vu Amy partir avec Richard Castle et vous vous êtes dit: pourquoi ne pas le tuer aussi? Après tout vous n'y étiez plus à un mort près, n'est-ce pas Freddie?"

"Eh oh, de quoi vous parlez là? Les parents de mon client sont toujours en vie! Arrêtez vos singeries. Freddie on s'en va!" Dit-il en se levant et attrapant le garçon par le bras.

"Vous restez assis!" l'informa vigoureusement Esposito. "Voici les photos des corps qui ont été retrouvés dans les bois qui bordent votre domicile. Facile de planquer des cadavres dans des hectares de terrain, hein Freddie? Et ne dites pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle car là encore on a réuni des éléments de preuve en béton. Vous voyez ceci Freddie?" le menaça Ryan "Ce sont les corps de vos parents sur lesquels on a retrouvé les traces du même tissus que celui retrouvé sur le corps de Lucy SImpson. Et cerise sur le gâteau : ces morceaux viennent des gants que vous avez utilisés pour tenir l'arme lors de vos meurtres! On a retrouvé les gants sous votre lit. Ils sont couverts de poudre Freddie. On a contacté le procureur. On a suffisamment de preuves fiables que pour te mettre au trou pour quatre meurtres et une tentative de meurtre. Alors tu as le choix" pointa Esposito, "soit tu nous parles soit c'est la peine de mort!"

L'avocat n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire et voyait son futur ex-client avec un regard totalement différent.

"Hé quoi mon pote! Si je te parle tu me feras sortir peut-être?" lança le jeune homme à ses opposants. "Vous n'êtes que des crétins. Tous autant que vous êtes. Mes parents étaient de vrais connards! Il voyait tout ce qui se passait entre Michelle, Lucy et toute leur clique. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils laissaient faire comme si tout était normal. Alors oui, j'ai commencé par eux. J'ai trouvé un flingue, je les ai fait me suivre dans le jardin en prétextant un souci dans leur potager qu'ils aimaient tant! Ils préféraient leur jardin à leurs propres enfants. D'abord ma mère et puis mon père nous a rejoint. J'ai laissé un mot à l'attention de Juanita, pour ne pas qu'elle se pose de question.

Ensuite, le soir même je suis allé au Next. J'ai voulu intervenir et empêcher Lucy de continuer de rencontrer des mecs qui auraient pu être son père! Conelly était là, mais il s'est taillé avec la queue entre les jambes quand il a vu le pistolet. Lucy... Lucy n'aurait pas du mourir!" dit-il avec pour la première fois de l'émotion dans la voix. "Elle... Elle s'est jetée devant lui et à pris la balle qui lui était destinée." continua sans interruption le jeune homme.

"J'ai suivi Conelly jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai patienté. Dès que Michelle allait au Next, je la suivais. Et j'ai vu cet autre connard pathétique partir avec Amy.

"J'ai vu rouge. Je suis allé chez Conelly et je lui ai tiré une balle en plein cœur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sorte un flingue. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir.

"Puis je suis parti vers Broone Street, où j'avais vu l'autre salopard rentré avec Amy. Il ne s'est pas inquiété, il m'a laissé entré quand je lui ai dit que j'avais des informations sur le petit manège de Grant, il est devenu tout fou! J'ai rien compris, mais j'en ai profité et il s'en est pris une aussi.

"Et vous savez quoi les gars, si c'était à refaire je le referais. Le trafic de ce pseudo barman avec toutes ces filles c'est de la merde. Ces hommes ne méritent pas de vivre!"

"Waw, Freddie, tu m'épates, je ne te pensais pas aussi froid." annonça Ryan heureux d'avoir enfin réussi. "Oh et Freddie." continua Ryan près à sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. "Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à un des nôtres!"

/

Gates sortis de la pièce voisine en même temps que ses 2 inspecteurs, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Messieurs je vous félicite. C'est du très bon travail d'équipe!" les complimenta la capitaine. "Je préviens tout de suite le procureur pour qu'on vienne le chercher." continua-t-elle. "Je vous invite à rentrer chez vous. La paperasse pourra attendre la semaine prochaine. Allez vous reposer, je préviendrai les autres et avertissez Beckett du dénouement de l'enquête. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie de l'entendre."

Ryan et Esposito sentir soudain la fatigue leur tomber dessus comme une masse. Cela faisait maintenant près de quarante-huit heures qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fermé les yeux et, la pression retombant, Morphée les appelait à grand cri.

"Allez Javier. Un dernier voyage à l'hôpital et on en a fini avec cet épisode de dingue!"

"Tu sais Ryan" dit-il pensivement. "Hormis le fait qu'il ait tué toutes ces personnes, son intention de base n'était pas tellement mauvaise. Il voulait protéger ces filles."

Kévin le regarda de travers, les yeux inquisiteurs. "Tu te rends compte que ce gamin a faillit tué Castle?"

"Oui, c'est un salaud. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Josh Grant n'est pas mieux!"

"Vrai mon frère, et c'est pour ça qu'ils vont tous les deux finir leurs jours derrière les barreaux." finit l'irlandais.

/

Voili voilou le coupable est trouvé mais ce n'est pas fini!

Il nous reste le Caskett final :-)

Bin voui on ne peut pas finir sans... des glaçons ;-) sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.


	14. Chapter 14

Et voici le chapitre 13.

Attention les superstitieux ;-)

Pour ce chapitre vous pouvez mettre un petit M (on ne sait jamais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir lol)

Chapitre 13

6 semaines plus-tard.

"Castle! Non!" murmura-t-elle "Ton médecin a dit que tu devais éviter les efforts physique!". Et bien entendu Richard Castle n'écoutait jamais personne. Richard Castle, en gamin hyperactif et capricieux qu'il était, préférait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et prendre le risque de se retrouver aux urgences que de laisser un jour de plus sa muse lui faire faux bon.

"Beckeeeetttttttt!" grommela-t-il, arborant une moue boudeuse qu'il avait peaufinée au fur et à mesure des dernières semaines. "Depuis que je suis revenu au loft je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : faire travailler autre chose que mon imagination." Il l'enlaça par l'arrière. Il inspira une bouffée de son oxygène, les cerises qui parfumaient ses cheveux, et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, espérant secrètement la faire fondre. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de sa partenaire ce qui reboosta sa confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'extirpe rapidement de son étreinte pour lui faire face avec un doigt accusateur.

"Rick! Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de me refuser à toi depuis autant de temps!" l'informa la brunette aux joues rosies. "Je n'attends qu'une seule chose Castle, pouvoir t'emmener au lit pour des activités autres qu'une simple sieste, mais malheureusement, tu devras être encore un peu patient. Tu vois le docteur Drake demain. Plus que vingt-quatre heures et, si tu as son feu vert, tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. Fini les séances de kiné, les visites incessantes à l'hôpital et les soins réguliers du docteur Kate!" Sur ses gardes, elle se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main sur sa barbe naissante "Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire plaisir et me laisser finir ton petit déjeuner pour que je puisse prendre tranquillement la direction du Poste."

"Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'accompagner." lui dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. "Je m'ennuie sérieusement Kate. J'ai envie de retrouver ma vie d'avant." Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement de celles de la policière. "Je me sens bien." Mais le regard de Kate lui fit changer ses projets et il appuya son front contre celui de son aimée et, les yeux dans les yeux, il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère et qu'après des premiers jours douloureux, une fatigue intense due aux antibiotiques et au contrecoup de l'intervention et des séances de kinésithérapie plus pénibles les unes que les autres, il était enfin prêt à reprendre sa vie en main, à redevenir l'insupportable associé de la plus provocante, frustrante et adorable détective de New-York. "Mais Ok, je vais faire un effort. D'ailleurs, pendant toute cette période de repos, j'ai réfléchi à mon prochain roman."

"Tu as repris l'écriture et tu ne m'as rien dit!" dit-elle faussement vexée en se reculant pour voir le visage entier de son petit-ami.

"Je..." Tout d'abord déstabilisé, il reprit les rênes lorsqu'il entraperçut la lueur taquine dans les yeux de sa partenaire. "J'ai occupé mes longues heures de récupération pour t'étudier." dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pendant que celles de la jeune femme entouraient le cou de l'écrivain. "Tu ne te rends pas compte de la source intarissable d'information que tu représentes ma puce. Tu es la meilleure des muses que je n'ai jamais eue." Il tenta un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui accueillit cet élan d'affection avec plaisir.

"Heureusement que mon romancier de service a une imagination débordante, n'est-ce pas chaton?"

"Grr." fit-il avec un grimace. "Tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça!" lui rappela-t-il.

"Je sais, mais j'adore te faire bouder." lui annonça-t-elle fièrement avec un sourire de cent mille volts. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez et retourna à la cuisine pour terminer son déjeuner le laissant seul au milieu du salon, les bras ballants. "Arrête ton cinéma et viens mettre la table. Martha ne va certainement pas tarder à descendre et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je martyrise son seul enfant!".

Rick lui adressa une dernière grimace pour la forme puis la rejoignit dans la cuisine en sortant des placards le nécessaire pour dresser la table. Le calme relatif qui s'ensuivit ne fut plus interrompu que par l'arrivée tonitruante de la comédienne qui les enlaça chacun à leur tour avant de se jeter sur les pancakes.

"Mmmm Kate, ils sont super bons! Ca dépasse de loin les smorelettes de Richard." annonça-t-elle.

"Eh!" fit Castle, faussement vexé. "J'ai mis beaucoup d'amour dans mes smorelettes, Mère. En plus Kate les adore, n'est-ce pas?" la questionna-t-il à la recherche d'un soutien moral.

"Eh bien, maintenant qu'on en parle Rick, je me disais que..."

"Non, pas toi?" la coupa-t-il. "Kate! Tu m'as dit que c'étaient les meilleures smorelettes que tu n'avais jamais goûtées?"

"Les seules que je n'ai jamais goûtées Castle! Sincèrement, Rick?" Il acquiesça en attente du verdict. "Tu cuisines très bien mais je crois que tu devrais continuer les lasagnes et les pancakes et abandonner les smorelettes!" lui confirma-t-elle avec un regard compatissant et posant discrètement sous la table sa main sur la cuisse de son homme.

"Oh Richard, ne pleure pas! Kate est trop gentille avec toi!"

/

"Yo Ryan, tu as des nouvelles de Beckett?" s'enquit l'inspecteur Esposito qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver leur responsable.

"Non. Je suppose qu'elle pouponne encore!" répondit l'irlandais. "Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place! Un Richard Castle en bonne santé c'est déjà quelque chose, un Richard Castle en convalescence ce n'était pas la joie, mais un Richard Castle qui s'ennuie... Waw, je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage." annonça Kevin Ryan.

"Ouaip, moi aussi. En plus, Gates l'attend de pieds ferme dirait-on. Un lion en cage serait plus calme qu'elle!"

"Elle a pris six semaines consécutives de congé Bro, tu penses bien qu'Iron Gates a certainement des choses à lui dire. Si les tourtereaux voulaient lui cacher leur histoire, ils s'y sont très mal pris." confirma Ryan.

Leur petite interaction se termina dès qu'ils entendirent le bruit, reconnaissable entre mille, de l'ascenseur du 12ème district et en virent sortir le sujet de leur conversation. Elle installa ses affaires à son bureau et se dirigea vers ses collègues qui l'attendaient avec une impatience loin d'être feinte.

"Hé Beckett, content de vous revoir boss!" dit en premier Esposito. "Comment va notre grand malade?" s'enquit le jeune homme.

"Si son flot de parole est un bon indicateur, je dirais qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Il est impatient et pressé d'avoir le feu vert du médecin mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'espère de trop de ce rendez-vous." leur annonça-t-elle. "Gates m'attend à ce que je vois, je ne vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Autant mettre les choses à plat directement!" Redressant les épaules et soufflant un grand coup, Kate prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates. Cette dernière, faisait les cent pas, tellement prise des ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver, et sursauta lorsque Kate frappa à la porte vitrée.

Gates lui fit signe d'entrer et se réinstalla sur son siège. "Je vous en prie détective Beckett, prenez un siège." dit-elle en lui faisant un geste pour prendre place en face d'elle. "Je vous attendais plus tôt! Vous avez une heure de retard, je suppose que Monsieur Castle déteint sur vous!"

"Je..." s'étonna Kate, perplexe. "Non, mais un membre de ma famille avait besoin de moi! J'ai pensé qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie." se défendit rapidement la jeune policière. "Y a-t-il des choses que je dois savoir avant de reprendre mes fonctions Capitaine?"

"Oui, détective Beckett, il y a quelques éléments dont je voudrais vous parler. Comment va Monsieur Castle?"

"Bien. Je présume que sa santé n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe le plus Madame, mais il commence à s'ennuyer, ce qui est bon signe. Il revoit son médecin demain. Il sera fixé sur son sort, il a hâte de revenir ici."

"Détective! Je ne suis peut-être pas sa plus grande fan quand il s'agit de le voir se pavaner au milieu du commissariat mais sachez que je le respecte et j'espérais que vous aviez un peu plus de considération à mon encontre!" Kate s'en voulait d'avoir réagit avec les tripes et baissa la tête n'osant plus regarder sa patronne dans les yeux.

"Désolée Capitaine!" s'excusa la jeune détective. "Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse, c'est juste que..." mais Kate n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue pas sa chef.

"Vous avez eu peur détective. C'est légitime. D'ailleurs, pour éviter tout autre problème de ce genre à l'avenir, Monsieur Castle sera persona non grata dans ce commissariat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cette fois, qu'il ne compte pas sur l'appui du Maire. Je suis certaine que Monsieur Wheldon sera d'accord avec moi."

"Pardon?" Kate avait redressé la tête d'un coup, ce qui lui donna le vertige, mais elle récupéra rapidement. "Je ne comprends pas votre réaction Madame! Castle nous a permis de résoudre plus d'une affaire. Vous même avez déjà reconnu par le passé que sa perspicacité nous était utile!"

"Ne vous emportez pas détective." la gronda Victoria Gates "Si je fais ça, c'est pour votre bien à tout les deux. Il vous empêche d'avancer, il est dans vos pieds à tous les trois, il prend des risques inconsidérés... " se justifia sa supérieure. "Vous voyez où ça l'a mené? Vous croyez qu'il aura autant de chance la prochaine fois? Détective Beckett, votre ami n'est pas entraîné, il se croit invisible!"

"Non Capitaine. Si vous le virez cela veut dire que vous me virez aussi. Alors, vous choisissez. Pour le moment, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à me dire, je vais travailler."

"Beckett!" la stoppa la quinquagénaire alors qu'elle avait la main sur la clinche. "Vous avez mal compris mes intentions. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à retraverser ce type d'épreuve, ni vous ni Monsieur Castle. Si vous êtes une famille, vous comprendrez le message Kate. J'ai failli perdre mon époux lorsque l'on faisait équipe." annonça sans plus de préambule la capitaine. Beckett se retourna vers son aînée ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de révélation de sa part. "Je sais ce que c'est. On se cachait de tous, on croyait qu'on pouvait y arriver. Jusqu'au jour où on s'est retrouvé face à un cambrioleur, armé, qui a pris peur et qui a tiré. David a voulu me protéger, il a pris cette balle pour moi détective. Vous imaginez ce que c'est que de se sentir responsable de ce genre de situation, de la santé défaillante de l'être aimé détective? J'ai eu très peur aussi ce jour là! Et on a décidé que pour notre sécurité il valait mieux que l'on soit muté, chacun de notre côté. La décision n'a pas été facile à prendre mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire." expliqua Gates. "Je ne voudrais pas que la prochaine soit la fois de trop, Kate".

"Je... Je ne savais pas." bégaya la brunette. "Mais Castle et moi seront très prudents." affirma Kate avant de sortir du bocal infernal dans lequel elle se trouvait enfermée avec sa capitaine. Le discours sonnait tellement juste. Rick serait prêt à prendre une balle pour la protéger. Tout comme elle était prête à lui rendre la pareille. Mais n'était-ce pas le lot de tout policier que de se protéger l'un l'autre et de protéger les civils en détresse. "Non, elle n'entrera pas dans ma tête!" dit-elle pour chasser ses pensées négatives de son esprit. "Les gars!" s'écria-t-elle, "qu'est-ce qu'on a?" leur demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

"C'est très calme pour le moment." l'informa Ryan. "Il y a des tonnes de paperasses à faire!"

/

Malgré un boulot rébarbatif, la journée se passa relativement rapidement et à dix-sept heures précise Kate ferma son ordinateur avec un soupir de soulagement plus qu'évident. Esposito et Ryan lui proposèrent d'aller prendre un verre au Old Haunt, mais elle refusa.

"C'est bien gentil les gars mais mon grand malade m'a déjà envoyé un dizaine de textos dans la dernière demi-heure. Il me menace de défenestrer son ordinateur si je ne rentre pas au plus vite."

"Il s'ennuie vraiment!" constata Ryan. "Si vous voulez on vous suit. On lui fera une surprise. Eventuellement on se fera un petit poker... A moins que vous n'ayez autre chose de prévu." s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

"Un poker avec Castle, quand il s'ennuie? Les gars, il va vous rétamer!" leur annonça leur boss. "Mais vous êtes les bienvenus. Il a besoin d'une bonne distraction d'ici demain et je ne suis pas certaine que Martha et moi puissions le contenir à nous deux!" avoua Beckett. "Quand on parle du loup!" souffla Kate en répondant à son téléphone. "Castle qu'est-ce que tu veux?... Castle, tout va bien?...Tu as l'air essoufflé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?... On a fini. Je ramène les gars avec moi... Et pas de bêtises d'ici là Rick!" Elle coupa la communication et informa ses inspecteurs que son partenaire les attendais avec impatience. Cependant, le râle qu'elle avait entendu dans le récepteur téléphonique la tracassait. Richard Castle avait certainement fait des excès, comme d'habitude, il avait profité de l'absence de sa muse pour s'exercer et prouver à son médecin qu'il était à nouveau au top de sa forme!

/

Sérieusement, qui voulait-il floué? Il n'était pas prêt. Il devait se faire une raison et se rendre à l'évidence : son cœur était encore fragile. Les quelques pompages qu'il venait de tenter en étaient la preuve nécessaire. S'il avait appelé Beckett, ce n'était pas pour savoir où elle en était, il avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix rassurante et apaisante. "Quel crétin incapable!" s'énerva-t-il en balayant d'un geste de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, se blessant au passage. "Et merde!" grogna l'écrivain en constatant le sang qui coulait de sa paume. "Ras-le-bol!". Dans un excès de rage, il se releva brusquement balançant sa chaise au sol, se tourna vers sa bibliothèque et, plutôt que d'aller se soigner dans la salle de bains, s'acharna sur les livres qui lui faisaient face, cassa le vase que Beckett lui avait offert pour remplacer celui cassé lors de son attaque et donna des coups de pieds dans son canapé avant de s'y étaler épuisé. Son visage se crispa de douleur et il agrippa sa poitrine en se contorsionnant dans le sofa. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration.

"Castle?" entendit-il appelé du salon. "Castle, tu es là?" il entendait la crainte dans la voix de Kate. Elle se rappelait les événements passés avec tellement de réalisme qu'elle reprit instantanément le mode flic. Les trois comparses sortirent leur arme. Rien, pas de trace d'agression constata la policière avec soulagement. "Mais où est-il?" grommela-t-elle. "Je vais voir dans son bureau. Allez voir à l'étage." Ordonna-t-elle. "Castle? Réponds-moi! Où est-ce que tu te caches?" Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui la menait à l'antre de son écrivain elle fut prise de panique à la vision des dégâts et de son amant allongé sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur le dossier, la main sur la poitrine, la respiration rapide et les yeux mi-clos. "Rick! Les gars appelez une ambulance! Vite!" puis se jetant à genoux à côté de Castle elle se tourna vers lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Castle?" lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

"Je...Pas d'ambulance Kate, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu un..." Il prit une grande inspiration et continua plus fermement et ouvrit les yeux. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt Kate. Je suis incapable de tenir la distance. Je suis à bout de force après seulement cinq malheureux pompages." Une larme s'échappa des magnifiques yeux bleus de Rick qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer avec son pouce. "Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même Kate. Je... Tu... Je n'en peux plus. Je veux ma vie Kate! Je veux pouvoir te rendre heureuse! "

"L'ambulance arrive!" lui annonça Esposito s'approchant de ses amis.

"Annulez-la les gars! Je vais bien, promis. J'ai ... juste exagéré." Voyant l'état de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Espo lança un regard interrogateur à sa chef qui acquiesça.

"Ok! J'annule!" accepta l'inspecteur sans plus de question et les laissant à nouveau seul. "Ryan et moi on va rentrer."

"Non!" s'indigna l'écrivain. "Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul! Dès que vous aurez le dos tourné elle va me torturer!" dit-il en implorant l'hispanique sous le regard meurtrier de sa compagne.

Une demi-heure plus-tard, le romancier avait récupéré. La douleur s'était estompée relativement rapidement mais il eut plus de peine avec sa respiration. Beckett l'avait emmené dans la salle de bains pour soigner sa main. "Castle arrête tes enfantillages" le menaça-t-elle lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer comme un bébé à l'application du désinfectant sur sa coupure. "Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites!"

"Je me sens inutile Kate!" lui avoua-t-il. "J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur Beckett. J'adore le docteur Kate mais..."

"Mais tu es toi Castle! Un gamin capricieux, orgueilleux, prétentieux, têtu mais tu es aussi l'homme le plus sensible, le plus doux et le plus intelligent que je connaisse Rick. Il faut du temps pour récupérer d'une telle intervention...et puis, avoue-le, tu n'es plus tout jeune!" plaisanta la jeune femme.

"Quoi!" s'indigna-t-il avec un cri de jeune fille effarouchée. "Tu ne rajeunis pas non plus si tu veux mon avis!" bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Continue à te le répéter Castle, je suis certaine que tu finira par y croire." lui répondit-elle avec une tape amicale sur son épaule et sortant de la pièce.

Maintenant, il s'apprêtait à mettre une raclée à ses partenaires de poker confiant en ses capacités a afficher un visage impassible.

/

"Kate, je suis réellement désolé pour tout à l'heure!" lui déclara l'écrivain lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, allongés dans leur bulle de soie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. " Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer! Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

Le visage de Beckett se ferma à l'évocation des événements de la soirée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle s'éloigna de son partenaire autant que la largeur du lit le lui permit. Il rayonnait de sincérité mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir et lui dire que ça ne l'avait pas atteinte.

"Castle! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie! Je te laisse seul une journée et regarde toi! Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve!" cria-t-elle soudain, relâchant toute la pression qui la menaçait depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert gisant dans le canapé. "Je te hais quand tu es comme ça Rick. Je te hais quand tu te crois plus fort et plus intelligent que les autres. Je te hais quand tu me fais sentir responsable de ton état. Je te hais Rick!"

"Waw! C'est... Au moins tu as le mérite d'être clair!" souffla-t-il.

Ses paroles le blessaient, elle en était consciente. Elle en souffrait aussi mais pour le moment elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire. Elle se retourna, s'emballa dans les draps "Bonne nuit Castle!".

Castle ne put que faire de même. Bien entendu qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle le traite d'idiot mais jamais qu'elle ait des paroles aussi fortes. Il se tourna, se retourna, encore et encore sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil qui lui était tant nécessaire. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa tête les paroles de sa muse qui, elle, semblait avoir sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Le romancier étira ses muscles las, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa compagne et puis se leva.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un bon café corsé, le type de boisson qui lui était interdite depuis trop longtemps, et s'assit sur un tabouret derrière l'ilot central. La tasse fumante posée devant lui paraissait plus qu'attirante, il attendait de pouvoir faire couler se liquide chaud le long de sa gorge depuis tellement longtemps mais toutes ses pensées s'envolaient sans cesse vers celle qui avait l'habitude de partager le doux breuvage à ses côtés. "Je te hais, RIck!". Les mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle aurait pu dire plein de chose mais pas ça, pas qu'elle le haïssait. Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr. Elle n'aurait pas passé six longues semaines à s'occuper de lui, à le soigner. Elle n'aurait pas couché avec lui! "Non pas couché!" se tança-t-il silencieusement. Ils avaient fait l'amour de façon torride qui plus est. Et maintenant, les voilà, à cause de sa bêtise. A cause de son tempérament d'enfant gâté, leur bulle créée durant les six dernières semaines était en passe d'éclater. Il prit la tasse de café et alla la vider dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur d'où il sortit d'abord une bouteille d'eau fraîche, puis une idée lui vint. Le genre d'idée qui pourrait le tuer si elle réagissait mal, mais il se devait de tenter le coup. Un petit sourire coquin lui transperça le visage et le courage lui revint soudain.

/

Kate n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. Elle l'entendit revenir dans la chambre, tentant d'être discret. Il déposa quelque chose sur la table de nuit puis elle sentit le matelas bougé sous le poids de son corps. Il ôta lentement les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre espérant qu'il arrêterait en ne la voyant pas réagir. Quand il se mit à genoux au-dessus d'elle, sa main partant à l'exploration de la courbe de son épaule, les yeux de sa muse tremblèrent. Il s'aventura plus bas caressant son bras à travers le fin tissus de la chemise de Castle qui lui servait de pyjama. Kate ne put retenir le frisson qui parcouru son échine sous les tendresses de son partenaire. Il la tourna sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle, sentant la chemise lui érafler le torse.

"Kate, ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu es avec moi! Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu vas aimer!" et elle obéit. Le sentiment de chaleur qui l'envahit lui fit arquer son corps sous le poids de l'homme, mais non, ils ne pouvaient pas, pas encore. Peut-être qu'un baiser... un seul et puis elle mettrait un terme à sa fougue. Comme elle tenta de joindre ses lèvres chaudes à celles de son partenaire, il glissa un doigt en elle et elle se retrouva à émettre un cri de plaisir contre sa joue, bouche ouverte laissant échapper des souffles d'air chaud contre sa peau rugueuse. Il reprit possession de son doigt, engendrant un cri désespéré de sa muse, il l' enroula autour de ses sous-vêtements, luttant pour les lui arracher et d'un coup de pieds, elle l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis qu'il était déjà passé à l'étape suivante. Il déboutonna sa chemise et Beckett, qui se rendit seulement compte que Rick était nu comme un ver, plaça ses main sur son torse musclé. Elle agrippa à ses épaules pour s'aider à se redresser afin de faire glisser son vêtement le long de ses bras. De ses mains agiles, Castle la repoussa sur le matelas et retint les mains de Kate au-dessus de sa tête. Il releva un de ses genoux juste assez pour se placer entre ses jambes, sa virilité à l'entrée de son corps.

"Castle, non. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup!" souffla-t-elle consciente qu'il était trop tard, qu'ils étaient allés trop loin que pour arrêter.

"Chuut! Tu vas voir Kate, je suis capable de plus que tu ne le crois." Et il attaqua sa bouche. Sa langue demandant l'accès à celle de sa compagne qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser. De sa main libre, il attrapa ce qu'il avait apporté et qui, il l'espérait, remettrait définitivement leur relation sur les rails. Les yeux fermés, Beckett grommela sentant son amant quitté ses lèvres et arqua son corps, son pubis entrant en contact avec l'extrémité de son pénis. Mais Castle ne perdit pas de vue son objectif et lorsque Kate sentit le contact glacé sur ses lèvres, un sourire illumina son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lut dans le regard de son compagnon qu'il était fier de lui. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et suça la cube glacé que Rick y avait déposé. Il s'empressa de le récupérer et le fit descendre le long de son cou où il fondit dans le creux. Rick en profita pour passer sa langue dans le cou de son aimée et bu l'eau qui s'y était déposée puis déplaça sa bouche vers sa jugulaire qu'il attaqua jusqu'à lui donner un suçon qu'elle garderait en souvenir durant plusieurs jours. Il se redressa, s'empara d'un nouveau cube qu'il fit glisser directement sur le sein de Beckett qui cria d'un plaisir douloureux sur son téton. Le glaçon prit la direction du second mont de la détective et il le remplaça par sa bouche. Il fit subir le même traitement au deuxième sein de son aimée et emmena le cube glacé tout doucement vers son nombril. Sa bouche suivit les traces laissées par l'eau jusqu'à le rejoindre pour le faire fondre à cet endroit. Kate gémissait, agrippait les draps et secouait la tête de droite à gauche devenant dingue sous les caresses de son amant.

"Castle! Please!"

"Patience Kate. Patience." lui répondit-il en voyant la jeune femme se débattre inutilement. Il prit un nouveau glaçon qu'il fit descendre tellement lentement que Kate le ressentait comme une torture. Castle fit passer se main entre leurs deux corps et le cube rejoignit le clitoris de la jeune femme qui cette fois émit un cri de plaisir guttural, presque animal. Rick ne la quitta pas du regard, tout en continuant à la torturer. Le froid du cube sur son clitoris enflammé faisait monter la tension en elle.

"Castle!" cria-t-elle pour le prévenir qu'elle ne tarderait pas à atteindre son pique. Il appliqua une pression supplémentaire tout en laissant glisser un doigt en elle, puis deux. Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger rien que la pression la fit éclater, voir des étoiles, et faire resserrer ses muscles internes sur ses doigts.

Rick sourit car son objectif était atteint. Elle ne le haïssait plus et il avait mis à profit toute une partie de la page 105 de "Vague de chaleur".

"Rick!" peina-t-elle a dire, tentant de reprendre son souffle. "Rick! Je... Waw."

Et l'écrivain ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

/

Bon ok ce n'était pas totalement la fin.

Il faudra bien qu'il affronte le docteur et Gates.

Rien n'est encore gagné ;-)

J'espère que ça vous a plu car c'est une première pour moi et j'ai du mal à décrire les scènes de sexe :-( donc tous les conseils ou commentaires seront les biens venus.


	15. Chapter 15

La dure étape du 13 étant passée ;-) voici l'étape n° 14 dans laquelle je tente de m'appliquer :-)

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait un énorme plaisir et m'aide à avancer, à apprendre de mes erreurs de pauvre débutante ;-)

Chapitre 14

Castle sifflotait dans la cuisine, allant d'un côté à l'autre, en préparant des pancakes en forme de cœur. Une forme à double signification pour lui en ce vendredi ensoleillé. Il se remémora cette nuit qui avait si mal commencé, avec des mots si durs : "Je te hais, Rick!" résonnait encore dans sa tête d'où il tenta de les expulser et de les remplacer par les gémissements qu'elle émit lorsqu'il parcouru son corps de ses mains agiles. "Cette nuit est pour toi Kate! Rien que pour toi." lui avait-il dit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de l'enlacer jusqu'à ce matin. Ils étaient restés dans la même position, leurs corps emboîtés, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle humain faites l'une pour l'autre, et à cette pensée, un sourire illumina la matinée de Richard Castle. C'était la première signification du cœur, l'amour qu'il portait à sa muse, la chaleur qu'elle créait en lui et le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait chaque jours. Elle le défiait tous les jours au niveau personnel et intellectuel, elle se préoccupait d'Alexis comme une mère, ou du moins autant qu'Alexis l'acceptait. Castle n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien remarqué la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes qui s'apaisait au fil du temps et avec un objectif commun, son bien-être, mais elles marchaient sur des œufs et évitaient au maximum de se retrouver seules dans la même pièce. "Encore un travail pour super Ricky!" sourit-il en se donnant la mission de remettre deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie sur le droit chemin.

La forme des pancakes étaient aussi sa façon de prévenir sa muse que son cœur guérissait et que bientôt son chirurgien lui accorderait un peu de largesses. Sa conscience avait prit note de l'avertissement envoyé par son corps durant les événements de la veille. Il passait la quarantaine et récupérait moins vite plus difficilement qu'il y a quelques années. Il en voulait au jeune garçon par la faute duquel il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Mais, d'un autre côté, Freddie Pierce protégeait sa sœur et ses amies, même si la façon utilisée ne correspondait pas à la manière la plus normale de gérer le problème et prouvait son côté psychopathe, l'intention y était. "J'ai encore été trop loin!" se réprimanda-t-il. Si son insistance n'avait pas été aussi forte auprès de Kate, de Ryan et d'Esposito, il n'aurait pas emmené Amy chez lui et Freddie ne l'aurait pas pris pour cible. Il repensa aux paroles de Gates lorsque, juste après qu'il ait terminé son immersion au Next, elle voyait en lui un fouteur de merde, un trublion qui n'avait pas sa place au commissariat et peut-être, juste peut-être, cette blessure était un signe du destin. Un signe que peut-être, juste peut-être, il était temps pour lui de rester au loft, d'écrire, de faire les tournées promotionnelles que son éditeur réclamait depuis longtemps et qu'il repoussait à chaque fois car il se prenait dans l'engrenage d'une enquête.

"Castle! je crois que les pancakes sont meilleurs cuits que brûlés." annonça Kate, fraîchement réveillée par les odeurs d'abord agréables et ensuite âcres émanant de la cuisine de son écrivain de compagnon. Tiré de ses rêveries, Rick constata l'état de son pancakes, s'empressa de l'ôté du feu et le jeta rapidement dans la poubelle. "Le grand Richard Castle qui rate ses fameux pancakes! Tu me déçois Rick! Je pensais que tu m'apporterais le petit-déjeuner au lit." .

Il grimaça en regardant sa poêle rendue inutilisable qu'il déposa dans le lave-vaisselle et se retourna vers la brunette. Il constata qu'elle avait récupéré sa chemise, qu'elle avait suffisamment boutonnée que pour laisser à son imagination que très peu de son anatomie, et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu une si belle vision sous les premiers rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les rideaux. "C'était le plan!" répondit-il. "Je me suis dit que je pourrais te servir un pompier sur un plateau d'argent, mais tu as gâché mes plans." la taquina innocemment le romancier.

"Je ne sais pas Castle! Un pompier bien musclé, bien bronzé et prêt à sauver une jeune damoiselle en détresse ce n'est pas trop mon truc." l'informa Kate avec un sourire taquin. "Je crois que ce que j'ai à la maison est suffisant mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu plus de maturité."

"Dixit la personne qui admire ma répartie et mes coups de folie." dit-il en la rejoignant sur le pas de la porte de son bureau et entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants. "Je n'ai sans doute pas les muscles d'un homme du feu mais j'ai ça." Au début, il l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant au plaisir de leurs lèvres jointes, ensuite sa langue demanda la permission d'envahir sa bouche et de la ravir jusqu'à manquer d'air, jusqu'au moment où leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et qu'ils ne savaient plus où l'un commençait et l'autre finissait. Kate promena ses mains le long de la nuque de son partenaire, jouant avec les duvets à la base de son crâne et, à bout de souffle, mit un terme à leur échange. Il émit un gémissement réprobateur et resserra son étreinte posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amie, le nez dans ses cheveux et les yeux mi-clos.

"Rick!" ronronna Kate à l'oreille de son amant. "Tu devrais te réserver pour le docteur Drake. Je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi que tu garde un peu d'oxygène pour remplir ses appareils de torture."

"Je n'en doute pas!" confirma-t-il sans bouger d'un millimètre, "Mais je n'aime pas me contenir." Ce fut à contrecœur qu'il prit ses distances en quittant les bras chaleureux de la jeune femme. Il l'attira par la main vers l'ilot central de sa cuisine et lui fit prendre place sur un banc pendant qu'il fit le tour pour s'emparer des créations qui avaient échapper à l'incinérateur Castle. "A quelle heure dois-tu être au poste aujourd'hui?"

"Allô la Lune ici la Terre! Houston, Monsieur Castle perd la mémoire." le railla-t-elle en lui passant la main devant les yeux. Tel un chasseur attendant sa proie, il tenta d'attraper sa main au passage mais elle fut plus rapide et il finit sa course à demi allongé sur le plan de travail. "Et en plus tu perds tes réflexes. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas déjà penser à te réserver une chambre en maison de repos." le taquina-t-elle. Il se redressa et lui lança son regard de chien battu et encore une fois elle ne put lui résister. Elle s'étendit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reprendre place sur son tabouret. "Tu sais très bien que je suis en congé aujourd'hui. Je n'allais quant même pas te laisser aller seul chez le médecin... Avec ton Alzheimer, tu aurais oublié tous ses conseils!". Richard connaissait suffisamment la détective que pour discerner le sérieux qui se cachait derrière ses paroles légères. Elle ne trouva pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et fut soudain très passionnée par la nourriture qui se présentait à elle. "Très jolie attention, chaton.". Un sourire menaçait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'entendit émettre un miaulement mais elle préféra s'attaquer à son pancake.

"Kate, je.."

"Non!" le coupa-t-elle. "Plus d'excuses Castle!" et elle continua à manger en silence sous le regard médusé de son partenaire mal à l'aise qui se servit, fit le tour et s'installa aux côtés de sa muse.

/

"Monsieur et Madame Castle!" Le docteur Drake accueillit son patient main tendue et sourire rassurant figé sur le visage. "Je vous en prie, prenez place. Je reviens dans un moment." Castle hocha la tête pour remercier le médecin, tenu la chaise pour que son amie s'installe puis prit place à son tour, rapprochant son siège de celui de Kate. Il fixa un point au loin, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et déglutissant avec difficulté. Il tentait de maintenir un semblant de calme, une façade brisée par un doute tellement profond qu'il se sentit trembler intérieurement. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de la détective qu'il sentait posé sur lui et il émit un ouf de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut le praticien, un dossier sous le bras, réintégrer son bureau. "Alors Monsieur Castle, comment vous sentez-vous? "

"Globalement, je vais mieux. Les douleurs ont totalement disparues mais..." l'écrivain hésitait à donner son vrai ressentit au spécialiste par peur de dire un mot de travers qui le remettrait au repos forcé pour quelques semaines encore. Devait-il lui avouer sa peine à faire de l'exercice? Est-ce que son épuisement était normal ou devrait-on lui rouvrir le thorax? Tant de doutes l'envahirent que finalement, Kate posa sa main sur son genou et prit la parole.

"Il est rapidement essoufflé docteur. La moindre accélération dans ses activités et il se retrouve étendu sur le divan sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration et avec des douleurs dans la poitrine." Elle expliqua à l'homme à la blouse blanche l'épisode de la veille, les frayeurs qu'elle avait eues à plusieurs reprises durant les dernières semaines, les améliorations qu'elle avait pu constater. Qui d'autre que sa muse pouvait mieux définir les difficultés qu'il venait de traverser. Son besoin de réponse était si puissant qu'elle oubliait que la question avait été posée à son compagnon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les deux hommes la fixaient que son flot de parole ralenti et elle s'excusa.

"Ne vous excusez pas Madame Castle!" Encore ce titre! Rick était fier que le médecin continuait à penser à la jeune femme comme étant son épouse. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à lui passer la bague au doigt, elle paniquerait et prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Lui même redoutait une troisième union, mais avec Kate il ne refuserait pas de prendre à nouveau le risque, de tenter de faire de cette magnifique brunette l'élue de sa vie. Un mot, un geste et il restait pantois devant elle. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui et le connaissait suffisamment que pour prendre sa suite lorsqu'il était incapable de s'exprimer. "Bien, je vois. L'infirmière va venir prendre vos paramètres et ensuite on fera un test d'effort. Depuis quand avez vous arrêté vos séances de kinésithérapie?" s'enquit le praticien.

"J'ai fait ma dernière séance il y a une semaine. "

"Et comment vous sentiez-vous au terme de cette séance?"

"Je me sentais bien. Je continue à faire mes exercices respiratoires tous les jours et je respire comme avant mais, comme Kate vous l'a dit, au moindre effort je... je stresse, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver et tout se détraque. Tout revient comme aux premiers jours."

"Diriez-vous que vous êtes une personne anxieuse?"

"Non." s'offusqua le romancier. "Non" répéta-t-il pour appuyer sa pensée. "Je suis généralement insouciant. Trop insouciant." sourit-il à l'attention de sa compagne qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. "Mais... Mais je reconnais qu'actuellement je suis peut-être un peu plus à fleur de peau qu'à mon habitude."

"Savez-vous ce qui vous stresse à ce point?

"Je..."il regarda Kate pour puiser en elle la force nécessaire pour répéter ses paroles de la veille. "J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas avoir votre aval pour reprendre mes activités et de décevoir mes amis."

"Bien, je comprends. Je vous appelle l'infirmière et on reprendra l'entretien par la suite." Dès que le praticien sortit de la pièce, Castle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière le bureau du médecin. Au loin, il pouvait voir la Statue de la liberté, actuellement fermée au public, et devinait les contours du flambeau de la victoire dressé vers le ciel. Les coups de klaxon, les voitures pare-choc contre pare-choc, les chauffeurs de taxi qui tentaient de se frayer un passage au milieu d'une circulation quasi interrompue le rendirent pensif. New-York semblait être à l'arrêt, tout comme sa vie sur laquelle il semblait ne plus avoir aucune prise. Le soleil illuminait les hautes tours de verres seul lueur d'espoir pour les navetteurs coincés sur les routes. Lui il avait Kate Beckett, sa muse, sa "one and done", sa lueur d'espoir qui restait auprès de lui, peu importe son comportement immature, peu importe ses réactions improbables, elle restait et rayonnait juste pour lui. Ce fut la main de cette même personne qui le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras, sans arrière-pensées, juste pour être rassuré, pour se sentir moins seul dans cette épreuve.

"Hey! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Rien, je regardais New-York." répondit-il simplement, puis continua "Est-ce que tu viendrais passer quelques jours dans les Hampton avec moi?" La voix de l'écrivain, pleine d'espoir, sonnait comme le cri de désespoir d'un condamné.

"Ce serait avec plaisir, tu le sais, mais je viens de reprendre le boulot et je me vois mal ..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler Kate!" la coupa-t-il. "Tu pourrais profiter de la vie, faire les boutiques toute la journée avec Lanie, flâner sur la plage" Rick voulait tellement la chérir, la couvrir de cadeaux et ne plus la voir souffrir devant les victimes d'actes criminels. Ils pouvaient se le permettre financièrement, il avait recueilli suffisamment d'informations pour encore écrire une cinquantaine de bouquins et elle avait suffisamment vécu dans la douleur de son passé. Ensemble, il pouvait les imaginer avoir un futur avec une maison au bord de la mer, un chien et des enfants courant comme des fous autour d'eux. Mais la détective n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre lorsque l'infirmière fit son apparition dans la pièce et Kate se défit de son étreinte sans que son regard ne quitte le sien.

"Monsieur Castle, je vous en prie asseyez-vous." annonça la jeune femme avant de le diriger vers la table d'examen du médecin. "Si vous voulez bien enlever votre veste et votre chemise, je vais m'occuper de prendre vos constantes."

/

"Yo Bro! Quoi de neuf mon gars? Tu as des nouvelles de notre grand malade?" s'enquit Esposito. Ryan releva son nez de la pile de dossiers dans lesquels il s'était plongé depuis son arrivée au poste, heureux de pouvoir porter son attention sur un être vivant et se changer les idées. L'irlandais n'attendait qu'une chose : un meurtre. Sans doute pas la bonne formulation, mais toute distraction qui l'aurait mené prendre l'air était la bien venue à l'heure actuelle. Les lettres commençaient à devenir troubles et son crâne le faisait souffrir comme jamais auparavant.

"Non pas d'infos. Je suppose qu'il a pris le docteur en otage et le menace de sa plume jusqu'à ce qu'il l'autorise à revenir nous amuser un peu." ricana l'inspecteur. "C'est un peu morose ici sans les parents.". Il fit un clin d'œil à son pote qui sourit à l'évocation du couple.

"Nan, Beckett ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. S'il a certainement pensé tenter le coup, je suis sûr que Kate l'a bâillonné et menotté à sa chaise pour qu'il arrête ses gamineries. En tout cas, papa nous a bien mis la pâtée hier soir."

"Ouaip et on aura notre revanche." confirma Esposito en donnant un high five à son collègue. "En parlant de Castle, tu as vu la note que Gates nous a glissée?"

"Celle pour la préparation du procès de Freddie? Oui, je l'ai vue. Son avocat tente de faire passer Castle pour un pourri, un coureur de jupons qui a pris son pied avec une ado. Cet avocat est un véritable crétin, il ne s'imagine même pas qu'on a tout filmé et enregistré toute la conversation qu'il a eue avec Amy. Par contre, il a réussi pour ce qui est de Conelly et là je ne pourrais pas le contredire."

"Ouaip, mais j'ai bien peur que la tête de Gates ne soit prête à exploser. " Esposito se tourna vers le bureau de la commissaire qui, le regard également plongé dans sa paperasse, ne voyait pas que ses subordonnés parlaient d'elle. "Je l'ai entendue téléphoner au Maire ce matin. Et franchement, je n'ai pas aimé le ton agité de la conversation. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se disait, mais en général Gates et Wheldon sont très loin de faire bon ménage." Il la vit se redresser, regarder sa montre, se lever en passant ses mains sur son tailleur afin de le mettre en place et se rendre dans la salle de conférence.

"Tant que ce n'est pas encore "Papa" qui est à l'origine de l'appel on est tranquille!" Ryan retourna à son travail dans un soupir de fatigue. "Tu sais bro, depuis l'incident, je n'arrête pas de penser que Gates n'a peut-être pas totalement tort, la place d'un écrivain n'est pas sur des scènes de crime ni sur des interventions armées."

"Quoi!" s'exclama l'hispanique avec un air dégoûté. "Tu te fous de moi, mon pote. Castle n'a pas d'insigne, ni d'arme mais il fait partie des nôtres, Kevin! Il est important pour nos enquêtes et pour Beckett. Je n'avais jamais vu la boss aussi heureuse que depuis qu'il l'accompagne comme un petit toutou horripilant! Et il est doué pour trouver des indices que même les meilleurs d'entre nous ne réaliseraient pas aussi rapidement!"

"Je sais, je sais. Mais il a failli se faire tuer Javier!" plaida Ryan.

/

"Bien Monsieur Castle. Vos constantes sont bonnes. Votre tension est à douze et demi - six et vos pulsations sont à 58. Si vous voulez bien vous installer sur le tapis de course, on va analyser les réactions du muscle cardiaque à l'effort."

Suzy, l'infirmière l'avait fait mettre torse nu afin de pouvoir lui apposer les électrodes sur la poitrine pour l'enregistrement des données. De jolis chaussons remplaçaient ses chaussures de ville afin d'éviter qu'il ne se retrouve à terre après avoir glissé sur la machine. Lorsque Suzy l'informa du risque de chute, Kate ne put réprimer le rire qui menaçait ses lèvres, se représentant de façon tellement vivace un Richard Castle étalé au pied de l'appareil de torture. "Kate!' s'était-il offusqué. "J'espérais un peu plus de soutien de ta part!" La grimace s'inscrivit sur son visage à l'idée de la douleur due à un tel dérapage attendrit sa compagne mais pas suffisamment que pour l'aider à retrouver son sérieux, que du contraire, et Rick ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dans son délire. "Ok, tu l'auras voulu Kate!" répondit-il puis tendit rapprocha ses lèvre de son oreille, son souffle chaud entrant en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui murmura "Ce serait dommage que mini-Rick ne soit blessé!". Ne s'attendant pas à ce commentaire, les joues de la détective rosirent et elle lui donna une tape timide sur l'épaule.

Une fois le patient préparé, l'infirmière fit un signe au médecin qui s'installa derrière son ordinateur pour lire en direct les réactions du corps de l'écrivain. La machine se mit en route et Rick commença à marcher calmement pendant une petite minute, puis il passa à la vitesse supérieure, une marche rapide que Castle parvint à maintenir le rythme sans trop de difficultés pendant les trois minutes prévues par le planning, ensuite il dû tenir au pas de course. Sans sourciller une seule seconde, Rick termina l'exercice dans le même délais de trois minutes. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe, seule trace visible de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Suzy lui tendit une serviette et retira les électrodes laissant traîner ses mains plus que nécessaire sur le torse musclé du romancier, sous le regard médusé de Kate qui n'en revenait pas du culot de la jeune femme à peine gênée par la présence de la compagne de l'homme. " Euh excusez-moi, Mademoiselle." Intervint la détective "Pourrais-je récupérer mon mari?" dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot et lançant un regard meurtrier à son ami qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Il ne semblait pas non plus comprendre qu'il venait de faire une erreur en ne repoussant pas les avances qui, pour Kate paraissaient évidentes, de l'infirmière.

"Oh pardonnez-moi Madame. Ne vous méprenez pas je vérifiais qu'il ne restait aucune trace de colle des électrodes."

"Ne vous tracassez pas, je m'en occuperez très bien moi -même ce soir!" Waw, la jalousie est un très vilain défaut Kate, se tança-t-elle, surtout que pendant toute la tentative flagrante de "vol de mari" Castle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle mais cela ravivait de vieilles craintes. Lorsqu'elle vit Castle pour la toute première fois, sur le toit de cet immeuble où il donnait sa petite soirée pour le lancement de son tout dernier roman mettant en scène Derrick Storm, il ne lui fit pas grande impression. Elle l'avait interpellé et il s'était rapidement tourné vers elle, marqueur à la main, prêt à lui signer la poitrine, comme il venait de le faire à une cinquantaine d'autre fans hystériques. Richard Castle faisait partie des dix célibataires les plus en vue de New-York mais il était également souvent présent sur la page 6 des magazines en compagnie de blondes plantureuses et, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation de coureur de jupons, il fallait que la blonde soit différente à chaque nouvelle impression de l'hebdomadaire. Depuis, elle fut agréablement surprise de rencontrer Alexis et Martha. Alexis, tout d'abord, une jeune fille très jolie, censée et pas du tout perturbée par les frasques de son papa, toujours agréable et élevée par un père finalement très présent et loin d'être le personnage vulgaire dépeint dans tous les tabloïds. Et Martha. Martha, la mère attentionnée mais un peu fofolle, heureuse de vivre malgré toutes les embuches que la vie lui avait tendues. Pour qui regardait plus loin que l'image et connaissait le véritable Richard Alexandre Rodgers savait que Richard Castle n'était qu'un personnage vendeur, un panneau publicitaire ambulant. Bien entendu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les avances de Suzy. Bien sûr qu'il était sincère dans ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'il voulait devenir le centre de son univers, et elle s'en réjouissait, mais elle ne se voyait pas quitter sa vie actuelle, tout plaquer pour vivre dans le confort alors que tant de personnes souffraient autour d'eux. Elle vivait d'action et pas de dollars, elle préférait la bière au champagne et la ville à la campagne. Cependant, l'idée qu'il avait fait naître dans son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à passer du temps dans les Hampton et de tout quitter avec lui la titillait. L'entrée du médecin ne lui avait pas permis de lui répondre tout de suite, ce qui d'ailleurs était une très bonne chose car sur le coup elle aurait directement dit "non" ou "impossible", et, avec du recul, elle ne pouvait toujours rien lui promettre, mais peut-être, un jour...

"Votre cœur a bien réagi à l'effort Monsieur Castle. On va maintenant faire une échographie. Vous pouvez nous laisser Suzy, je vais prendre le relais." La jeune femme s'excusa pendant que le malade s'allongea sur la table d'examen. Le gel que le praticien plaça sur sa poitrine le fit frissonner et émettre un petit son réprobateur à l'attention du médecin. Pour le rassurer, Kate pris place à ses côtés et lui tint la main pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve. Il lui serra la main tellement fort que l'extrémité de leurs doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil, aucun ne réagit. Ils fixèrent leur regard sur l'écran de l'échographe et tendirent l'oreille pour entendre les battements réguliers et forts comme si il entendaient pour la première fois le cœur d'un enfant. "Tenez, vous pouvez essuyer le gel pendant que j'imprime les photos mais à première vue je dirais que vous êtes en pleine forme!" Le couple laissa échapper une respiration qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu l'impression de retenir. Rick remis sa chemise et il se réinstallèrent tous les trois autour du bureau du chirurgien. "Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que tout va pour le mieux. Vous avez très bien réagis sur le tapis et l'échographie ne montre rien d'anormal. Vous avez retrouvé le cœur de vos vingt ans."

"Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir?" s'enquit le romancier toujours inquiet.

"Je pense que vous avez fait une simple crise d'angoisse. Votre crainte de venir me voir aujourd'hui a certainement été plus forte que votre conscient mais ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Vous êtes en parfaite santé."

"Une crise d'angoisse? Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de ce genre là! Pourquoi est-ce que j'en serais arrivé là?"

"Monsieur Castle, vous travaillez avec la police, si ma mémoire est bonne." Castle acquiesça. "Vous n'êtes donc pas sans ignorer l'existence des chocs post-traumatiques. Vous avez eu un épisode de stress violent et pour le moins inattendu, il est pour le moins normal que vous ayez réagi de la sorte. Si cela venait à se reproduire, je ne pourrais que vous conseiller de prendre contact avec l'un de mes confrères psychologue. Mais pour ma part, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités habituelles."

"Je ne pense pas vous l'avoir déjà dit docteur mais merci pour tout." Kate se leva et serra la main du praticien, suivie par son amant qui avait repris des couleurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la clinique, Rick attrapa Kate par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille "J'ai le feu vert pour passer à l'action ma puce." A nouveau, il lui fit rosir les joues et, fier de la réaction de sa muse à ses mots, lui prit la main et l'attira rapidement vers la voiture, tout sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ce sourire sur ses lèvres et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

/

Voili voilou

Prochaine étape? Eh bien surprise lol.

A vos claviers pour les reviews, suis en manque ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

Et voici la suite…. Bonne lecture.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui commentent et espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Ca prend un peu plus de temps qu'au début car je tente de m'améliorer et donc vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs restent appréciés et les bienvenus.

/

Chapitre 15

"Alexis! Mère!" Appela joyeusement l'écrivain en réintégrant le loft en ce début d'après-midi. "On est rentrés!" annonça-t-il. Son interpellation resta sans réponse et un calme inhabituel régnait dans l'habitation où, en général, la comédienne répétait une scène d'une pièce quelconque, la plupart du temps accompagnée d'élèves de son école d'art dramatique. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait accompagné Martha à la banque pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir cette école. Ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir était la confiance en la présence de Kate à l'autre bout du fil et, certainement, un bonne part d'irresponsabilité et d'excitement à l'idée de se retrouver au centre du braquage. Ce local était maintenant si peu occupé par les étudiants, sa mère préférant l'ambiance cossue du loft pour faire passer les émotions nécessaires, affirmant que le lieu enfermait un esprit de créativité, celui-là même qui inspirait Richard dans l'écriture de ses romans. "Alexis! Mère!" réitéra-t-il plus inquiet. Il lâcha, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, la main de Beckett qui, derrière lui, réprimait difficilement un sourire. Elle éprouvait toujours un sentiment de fierté lorsqu'elle le voyait bomber le torse, prêt à bondir pour les protéger, sa famille et elle. La transformation dans son comportement, le sérieux sur son visage, si rare, et le regard sombre, lui donnaient un aspect totalement différent, plus dur, plus mâle que jamais et, malgré qu'elle appréciait son côté nounours, son côté mâle-alpha l'excitait tout autant. "Kate, reste derrière moi!" lui intima-t-il d'un ton n'acceptant pas de contradiction et faisant écran de son corps devant elle.

"Rick, je..." Beckett tenta de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne fasse de ce retour à la maison un nouvel épisode de Mission Impossible.

"Non! Reste là!" répéta-t-il avec un regard dur. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour garder son calme. Emoustillé par cette action de sa compagne, Castle s'empressa de détourner ses yeux vers l'appartement qui ne semblait pas en désordre. "Appelle la police!"

La police! La meilleure de l'année! Elle connaissait son homme et autant elle l'appréciait lorsqu'il jouait les fous-fous, là il dépassait les bornes. "Castle!" le gronda-t-elle "Je suis la police. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le rappeler un jour! Je t'assure que rien ne justifie d'appeler du renfort. Elles sont absentes, c'est tout." Convaincue de ses dires, la détective posa une main rassurante sur le biceps de l'écrivain. Elle le dépassa, déposa sa veste et son sac sur la table basse du salon, puis se dirigea vers son bureau, non sans lui adresser un sourire apaisant. Sa réaction l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se tenait sur ses gardes de façon exagérée et elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le moyen de le tranquilliser.

"Ok. Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai mal réagi... " lui accorda-t-il en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et secouant légèrement la tête "mais" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter "tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est trop calme ici." . Soudain, il fut frappé par sa réaction; un choc post-traumatique avait dit le docteur Drake. Pourtant il n'avait rien refoulé, il avait parlé de son expérience avec Kate, peut-être avait-il omis certains détails, mais elle n'avait eu de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait avoué ses noires pensées suite à son agression. Il prit cependant conscience qu'il n'en était pas au premier symptôme. A plusieurs reprises durant les dernières semaines, il se rappelait avoir sursauté à l'entente d'un pot d'échappement défectueux, sentit le stress l'envahir lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans une pièce, une appréhension à aller dans son bureau et il pouvait encore citer beaucoup d'autres événements qui isolés paraissaient anodins mais, mis bout à bout, lui ouvraient les yeux, l'obligeant à se rendre à l'évidence. Souvent témoin impuissant face à la douleur des victimes qu'il croisait chaque jour, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière émotionnelle qu'il espérait n'avoir jamais eue à franchir. Une larme, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, perla sur sa joue. "Non!" pensa-t-il en serrant les poings à se couper la circulation. "Je ne serai pas une victime!". Castle reprit ses esprits et constata que sa compagne n'était toujours pas de retour dans le salon. "Kate, où es-tu?" s'enquit-il.

"Dans ton bureau." répondit la jeune femme. "Tu pourrais venir? J'ai un petit souci avec un tiroir." lui demanda-t-elle.

"J'arrive." Sur ses gardes, l'écrivain avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Il entrouvrit la porte avec prudence, y jeta un coup d'œil et vit Beckett accroupie à côté du meuble. Rassuré, il ouvrit la porte complètement. "Kate! Qu'est-ce que tu...?" Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut accueillit par les cris de joie de sa mère et de sa fille qui s'étaient cachées en l'attendant.

"Surprise" crièrent-elles en cœur lançant des confettis dans sa direction. Alexis et Martha portaient des chapeaux de fête et dévoilèrent une banderole sur laquelle apparaissait un seul groupe de mots "On t'aime".

"Wow!" Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet élan d'affection qui l'atteignit de plein fouet, il se tut et enlaça sa mère et sa fille dans une étreinte étouffante. "Moi aussi je vous aime les filles!" puis, prenant un peu de recul la main sur le cœur, il prit un air plaintif et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux. "Vous auriez pu me tuer vous savez!"

Kate le rejoignit et l'encercla de ses bras et après un baiser sur la joue lui annonça platement "Zur! Raté! On réessayera plus tard."

Il tourna alors son regard vers son amie "Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi?" Rick s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de lui répondre. "Je t'aime."murmura-t-il. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration dans son oreille la fit frissonner. "Vous avez froid détective?"

"La ferme Castle!"

/

Au commissariat, Ryan et Esposito occupaient leur après-midi en récupérant le retard accumulé dans l'établissement de leur rapport. Si la matinée passa de façon très lente, l'après-midi n'en finissait plus. De temps à autre, pleins de frustrations, les inspecteurs se lançaient des boules de papier à la figure.

"Inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito! Dans mon bureau." les appela Gates.

"Oui Capitaine!" répondirent en même temps les deux officiers.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le bureau de leur capitaine, ils s'attendaient à une atmosphère tendue, à et au contraire, c'est une capitaine presque souriante qui les accueillit dans son antre.

"Messieurs, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous parler d'un sujet qui fâche au niveau de votre équipe."

"Capitaine!" tenta Ryan.

"Non inspecteur. Je voudrais que vous écoutiez d'abord ce que j'ai à vous dire." insista leur chef. "Je sais que Monsieur Castle est votre ami et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais je pense qu'il préfèrera que ça vienne de vous. C'est sans surprise que le procureur à rejeté les accusations que l'avocat de Freddie Pierce portaient à son égard. Il est totalement lavé de tout soupçon à ce niveau." Les deux acolytes se tapèrent le poings en signe de victoire. Et je voudrais vous parler de la présence de Monsieur Castle dans mon poste de police."

"Capitaine!" tenta à nouveau de l'interrompre le jeune irlandais.

"Inspecteur Ryan!" Le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque. Elle dirigeait se commissariat d'une main de fer de puis son arrivée et ne se laisserait pas conter par un inspecteur insolent. Elle avait passé la matinée avec le Maire et le Procureur a préparer le discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir à ses subordonnés. "Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant n'a pas intérêt à sortir d'ici avant que ce ne soit officiel. Si j'entends un seul mot de tout ceci en dehors de ce bureau, je saurai à qui m'adresser. Suis-je bien clair!" Devant l'acquiescement de ses vis-à-vis, Gates continua.

/

"Castle! Tu te moques de moi?" s'exclama la détective lorsque, en fin de journée, son compagnon lui annonça qu'il souhaitait acquérir une nouvelle Ferrari pour qu'elle puisse avoir son propre véhicule de loisir dans son garage et qu'elle puisse profiter des avantages d'être la petite-amie d'une célébrité. "Et tu ne peux plus me faire honte dans ta Crown Victoria!" Beckett ne se séparerait pour rien au monde de sa voiture et certainement pas au profit d'une luxueuse sportive européenne. "Je ne suis pas vénale!" continua-t-elle presque offusquée par l'idée qu'il la confonde avec Meredith ou Gina. Ses deux ex-femmes n'en voulaient qu'à son argent, à sa notoriété et à la facilité d'être avec un homme si confiant et généreux qui, lorsqu'il aimait, donnait sans compter, complètement aveuglé par ses sentiments ou par son manque de confiance en lui. Ces deux harpies en avaient profité pour se faire offrir toutes sortes de présents hors de prix en toute impunité.

"Kate!" geignit l'écrivain. "Je sais que tu ne me demanderas jamais de faire des folies pour toi. Je veux juste te faire un cadeau."

"Un cadeau à cent mille dollars Rick! Je ne peux pas accepter que tu dépense un telle fortune pour moi!"

Ils étaient assis sur le divan, dans le salon, tournés l'un vers l'autres, une jambe repliée sous eux et l'autre au sol, se faisant du pied comme des adolescents, pendant que leurs mains exploraient leurs corps. Martha leur avait fait la promesse de rester enseigner à ses étudiants le plus tard possible et Alexis était partie retrouver sa meilleure amie chez qui elle prévoyait de passer la nui leur laissant le loft à leur entière disposition. La panique envahit à nouveau le romancier et cette fois il s'agissait d'une peur totalement différente, sans rapport avec son agression. Cette crainte ciblait l'objet de sa convoitise durant ces dernières années, la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, après Alexis, à savoir Katherine Beckett. Pendant quatre longues années, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour attirer son attention. Il lui apportait sa dose de caféine tous les matins, la soutenait dans toutes les étapes difficiles de sa vie ou de sa carrière, lui donnait autant d'espace que possible lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait ressentir, lui démontrait qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse malgré les embuches qu'elle avait pu rencontrer tout au long de sa vie, parfois il était maladroit et s'attirait ses foudres mais il n'en avait cure et la poussait jusque dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle acceptait sa présence et les sentiments qu'il lui portait il devenait hésitant et craignait de faire les mêmes erreurs que lors de ses mariages durant lesquels il était conscient de ses torts mais en ignorait le contenu.

Cependant, la détective Katherine Beckett de la police de New-York dénotait par rapport à Meredith, Gina et toutes les autres femmes qui, autrefois, gravitaient autour de lui. Meredith, la comédienne insouciante, excentrique et égocentrique fut ce qu'il cru avoir besoin, la quasi-continuité de sa jeunesse avec une mère tout aussi délurée. Cette folle furieuse lui avait fait don d'une fille merveilleuse mais la découvrir au lit avec un producteur, pendant qu'Alexis, âgée de cinq mois seulement, pleurait dans la pièce voisine, lui avait rapidement ouvert les yeux sur la manipulatrice qu'elle était. La fidélité de Gina était quant à elle sans reproche mais ses blessures et sa seule envie de trouver une vraie mère pour Alexis avaient gangrenés son union avec l'éditrice. Le résultat de cette mascarade se concrétisa par un divorce éclair qui le délesta à nouveau d'une bonne partie de sa fortune. Alexis n'aimait pas sa belle-mère qui gardait ses distances avec l'enfant et ce fut la fin. Loin d'être vénale malgré qu'elle appréciait son confort, Fina eut du mal à accepter cette rupture et son avocat fit cracher le maximum à son ex-mari.

Kate était différente. Kate était simple. Elle avait grandi dans une famille moyenne qui lui avait toujours donné énormément sans pour autant oublier de lui apprendre la valeur des choses et, surtout, des personne. Si Kate était présente, le laissait entrer dans sa bulle et l'aimer, il la connaissait suffisamment que pour savoir que la raison était simple, contrairement à ses ex, elle l'avait vu se battre pour elle. Lui montrer son amour à coup de grandes dépenses ne le mènerait pas loin, même si son but ultime n'était que de lire le bonheur dans ses yeux.

"Ok pas de Ferrari." lui concéda-t-il à contrecœur "mais tu ne peux pas continuer à rouler dans ce semblant de voiture.!"

"J'aime ma Victoria, Castle!" prit-elle la défense de son automobile. "Ecoute moi bien" lui conseilla la jeune femme en le fixant droit dans les yeux, voyant le combat intérieur qu'il se livrait. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des dépenses extravagantes pour moi. Tu … Si je suis ici, avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Richard Castle, le maître du macabre en couverture de tous les magazines. Si je suis ici c'est pour Richard Alexandre Rodgers, le gamin surexcité, le père protecteur, le fils aimant doué avec les mots, au sourire ravageur et aux yeux tellement bleus que je pourrais me noyer dedans."

Rick buvait ses paroles criantes de vérité et étonné par les aveux provenant de a si discrète détective qui, habituellement, gardait jalousement ses sentiments les plus profonds. "Kate." murmura-t-il fièrement, rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de sa compagne. "Merci" continua-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses et de la plaquer sur le bras du divan, prêt à la dévorer de passion, à lui donner son âme si elle le lui demandait. Otant un mèche de cheveu qui barrait sa route, il commença par embrasser son cou, faisant vibrer tout son corps d'anticipation. Sa bouche était si chaude sur sa peau qu'elle se senti fondre sous ses caresses. Il laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'aux pans de son sweat-shirt puis lui ôta lentement.

Tentant de se concentrer avec ses mains voyageant le long de sa poitrine et écorchant ses seins sous la matière rugueuse de son soutien gorge, elle prononça difficilement quelque mots. "Je pense qu'il est temps de passer dans la chambre." Sa voix était basse et étouffée.

"Tu dois avoir raison." répondit-il lui déjà à bout de souffle, se redressant et l'attirant par la main vers sa chambre. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils trébuchèrent en chemin, leurs lèvres se rencontrant régulièrement avec un abandon féroce et leur vêtements disparaissant peu à peu dans leur frénésie. La chambre leur semblait si loin pendant que leurs mains et leurs lèvres se livraient un duel auquel ils étaient tout deux très heureux de succomber. Kate tomba sur le dos sur le confortable matelas du lit King size de l'écrivain, rapidement suivie par le corps de l'écrivain, qui la couvrit de caresses sur tous les carrés de peau qu'elle acceptait de lui exposer. Il fut en elle en quelques secondes, sentant sa chaleur l'entourer et l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se retrouvent peau contre peau, ses bras forts enroulés autour de sa taille, collé à elle pendant que sa bouche ravageait son cou et ses épaules. Leurs mouvements étaient intenses et déterminés. Kate agrippa de ses mains les épaules de son écrivain, mordillant toute la chair qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent dans son dos marquant son amant de ses griffes de prédatrices.

/

La journée touchait enfin à son terme au plus grand soulagement des deux inspecteurs. Esposito s'étira sur sa chaise courbaturé par les nombreuses heures qu'il venait de passer dans une position assise qui ne lui était pas habituelle et passa sa main sur son visage pour remettre ses idées en place.

"Yo Bro, tu penses que Gates était sérieuse tout à l'heure?" s'enquit l'hispanique encore sous le choc de l'annonce qui leur avait été faite.

"Bin je dirais qu'elle semblait sérieuse en tout cas même si parfois je pense qu'elle prend des cours de comédie, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mentir." confirma Ryan "C'était certainement vrai, mais j'avoue que j'imagine très mal la scène… et surtout leur réaction!"

"Ouaip, moi aussi c'est trop bizarre mais voyons le bon côté de la chose ce serait une belle réussite."

/

Kate se réveilla la première et fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait dormi durant plus de trois heures. Mais elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle se désimbriqua des bras que son amant avait enroulés autour de sa taille durant leur pause, elle se leva, ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sans gêner une seule seconde le sommeil réparateur de son compagnon. Une fois sa mission douche accomplie, elle arrêta le jet d'eau, s'épongea et enfila son jeans et son sweat-shirt du NYPD. Dans le salon, elle remit rapidement de l'ordre dans la pièce et tout était nickel avant le retour prévu des femmes de la maison. Elle alluma la radio et se mit à chantonner en rythme tout en préparant une collation pour le dîner.

Le calme lui permit de laisser divaguer son esprit et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses pensées glissent vers l'homme encore endormi dans la pièce voisine. Le chemin qu'ils avaient pris fut semé d'obstacles mais le résultat prouvait que ça en valait la peine. Elle était certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision six semaines auparavant en le laissant prendre les choses en main, en le laissant la guider pour la première fois dans son antre. Rattrapant à la dernière seconde une volée de larme qu'elle attribuait aux oignons qu'elle tranchait, Kate ramena ses pensées vers la tâche qui l'occupait. Toutes ses préparations faites, elle se décida à aller le réveiller mais fut surprise de le voir debout, rafraichi, venant à sa rencontre. La musique avait couvert ses pas et son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça" demanda-t-il jetant un regard interrogateur face aux piles d'oignons, de tomates, de fromages et aux autres ingrédients qu'elle venait de préparer.

"J'ai pensé qu'après notre séance d'exercice intense" lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin "on méritait un bon petit dîner."

"Waw et bien je signe des deux mains." et l'estomac du romancier se fit entendre criant famine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à table et ce fut le moment que choisi le téléphone de Castle pour faire entendre sa sonnerie stridente. "Toujours quand on est bien!" se plaignit-il en attrapant de sa main gauche le téléphone, emplissant sa bouche de l'autre. "Castle!" répondit-il la bouche pleine et crachotant des miettes de nourriture. "euh oui." Il avala difficilement ce qui l'encombrait. "Bien sûr… Oui, je suis chez moi… Oui d'accord, je vous attends."

"Qui était-ce?" l'interrogea sa compagne, analysant sa réaction face à cet appel.

"Gates!" Il se tourna vers Kate incrédule. "Elle vient de sortir du commissariat et elle veux me parler." Il déglutit avec peine à l'idée de l'arrivée de 'Iron' Gates au loft, la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en cette belle journée. Jusqu'à présent tout lui avait souri. Son médecin l'avait déclaré en bonne santé, Kate et lui s'étaient enfin retrouvés et maintenant Gates venait obscurcir sa soirée.

"De quoi?" La jeune détective blêmit perdant toute appétit. "Elle t'a dit quelque chose?" Beckett se doutait bien de la raison de la venue de sa capitaine. Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue la veille t elle redoutait la confrontation qui se préparait.

"Non, juste qu'elle voulait me parler! Kate, j'ai peur." pleurnicha l'écrivain.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger garnement." Elle le raillait, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'inquiétait. Sans doute s'agissait-t-il de leurs dernières minutes en tant que partenaires dans le crime, comme il se plaisait à dire.

"Tu reste?"

"Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, Castle."

/

"Capitaine!" la salua Kate , lui libérant le passage pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'appartement.

"Détective Beckett! Monsieur Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites?" s'exclama la quinquagénaire en apercevant le compagnon de sa meilleure détective en équilibre sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait juste une tentative de suicide." l'informa la jeune femme en roulant les yeux, l'entendant râler dans son dos, et invita son aînée à s'installer sur le divan, tandis que son homme-enfant retrouvait le plancher des vaches. "Vous voulez boire quelque chose?"

"Non, merci, je ne fais que passer. Monsieur Castle, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de faire l'idiot et essayer juste une fois de ne pas me faire regretter ce que je m'apprête à vous dire." Kate ne put retenir le rire qui venait titiller ses lèvres et, se tournant vers Rick, elle vit sa moue boudeuse faire son retour.

"Assieds-toi, espèce de fou!" dit-elle en l'attirant à elle et passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Au passage, il en profita pour lui voler un chaste baiser, sans aucune crainte de montrer à la personne qui tenait la dernière décision importante le concernant entre ses mains et prit place dans le fauteuil club en face de la capitaine, sur le visage de laquelle il s'étonna de voir se former un sourire. Son sang se glaça à l'idée de ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Mais clairement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie et son avenir au 12ème était en jeu.

"Monsieur Castle, avec le maire et le procureur on a beaucoup parlé de vous ce matin!"

"De… de moi balbutia-t-il. Il serra la main de Kate qui s'était installée sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il occupait. "Comment va Bob?"

"Le maire Wheldon va très bien et je peux vous assurer qu'il approuve le message que je dois vous faire passer." Victoria Gates prit une profonde respiration avant de se tenir debout devant ses vis-à-vis "Monsieur Castle, le maire, le procureur et moi-même avons pris une décision concernant votre présence au commissariat."

/

A suivre

Bon Ok je suis méchante, sadique, … ;-)

Mais la suite ne tardera pas promis juré.

Qu'en pensez-vous? A vos plumes!


	17. Chapter 17

A la demande générale.

/

_"Le maire Wheldon va très bien et je peux vous assurer qu'il approuve le message que je dois vous faire passer." Victoria Gates prit une profonde respiration avant de se tenir debout devant ses vis-à-vis "Monsieur Castle, le maire, le procureur et moi-même avons pris une décision concernant votre présence au commissariat."_

/

Chapitre 16

"Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'était plus venu au Old Haunt. Après une journée comme celle qu'on vient de passer on méritait bien un petit lot de consolation." dit-Ryan en finissant sa bière.

"Tu l'as dit Bro. Je ne me remets pas encore de l'info." confirma Esposito. "Tu imagines qu'elle nous demande de tenir ce genre d'info secrète. C'est notre pote bon sang. Elle ne peut pas nous demander de passer à l'ennemi de cette façon là. C'est notre boss, j'en conviens, mais Castle ne mérite pas un tel traitement."

"Sans doute que c'est un mal pour un bien." Ryan ne croyait pas du tout à ses paroles, sachant très bien que Javier avait raison. Victoria Gates profitait de son statut de Capitaine et par la même occasion de son autorité pour s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, ce qu'il était très loin d'apprécier. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire à leur niveau. A part obéir aux ordres aucun écart ne leur était permis sous peine de sanction. "Je déteste que l'on me force à garder le silence!"

"Moi aussi." grommela-il pour toute réponse "Eh Lanie! On est ici!" interpella l'inspecteur en voyant la jeune femme passer la porte du bar de Richard Castle. Ils aimaient se retrouver dans cet endroit calme, reposant et où toutes leurs boissons étaient mises sur le compte du propriétaire. Castle n'aimait pas faire payer ses amis et c'est pourquoi dès leur première visite il avait arrêté les modalités de paiement. Tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire sur la gestion du Old Haunt aucun de ses amis ne devrait mettre la main à son portefeuille. Il jugeait qu'ils rendaient un grand service à la ville de New-York et que jamais ces défenseurs de la justice n'auraient à se délester pour profiter de quelques instants de paix.

La médecin légiste venait d'entrer dans le bar vêtue d'une superbe robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Esposito l'avait invitée à les rejoindre au Old Haunt dans son habit de lumière en lui promettant une soirée qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Lorsqu'elle repéra son collègue qui lui faisait des signes, elle faillit s'étrangler en constatant qu'il portait un costume noir et un nœud papillon, tout comme Kevin Ryan. "Eh bien les gars! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Vous avez quelque chose à fêter?" s'enquit la jeune métisse en s'approchant de leur table sous le regard gourmand de l'hispanique.

"Non, rien à fêter. On a pensé que l'on pourrait se faire une soirée à quatre. Jenny ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre." l'informa le jeune homme qui fit de la place sur la banquette à ses côtés.

"Vous n'avez pas convié Kate et son Writer boy?"

"Heum, non." murmura l'inspecteur, sentant les yeux meurtrier de son amie. "On…On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls pour profiter de sa remise en forme." Esposito fit un clin d'œil entendu à sa comparse.

"T'as raison, je ne sais plus quand est-ce que j'ai vu Kate aussi heureuse pour la dernière fois. Castle est vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait, il lui apporte la fraîcheur qu'elle avait perdue."

"Ouaip, mais il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau l'écrivain, sinon…" Pour se faire comprendre, Espo fit semblant de se trancher la gorge avec son doigt.

"On peut dire que l'on fête leur prise de conscience." l'informa Ryan avant d'interpeller le serveur et de passer leur commande. Il croisa le regard de son binôme, soulagé de l'acte de récupération qu'il venait de jouer. Dès qu'ils furent servi, ils trinquèrent aux amoureux. Jenny les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Tout aussi étonnée de voir son mari sur son trente et un, mais sans posé de questions, elle s'installa près de son époux et l'embrassa vivement pour le saluer.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par les vibrassions du portable dont Kevin s'empara rapidement afin de lire le message attendu depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. "C'est bon, on peut y aller, on est au complet."

"Qui étais-ce?" demanda son épouse curieuse.

"Personne. De la publicité pour mon opérateur." grimaça-t-il "Ils tentent me vendre un nouvel abonnement depuis plus d'une semaine."

Le quatuor vida ses verres et prirent la direction de la sortie en saluant chaleureusement le serveur. "A la prochaine Mike!"

/

"Sauf votre respect Capitaine, pourriez-vous en venir aux faits?" Kate ne pouvait plus tenir en place et pressa sa responsable. "D'ailleurs est-ce bien nécessaire de faire autant de cinéma autour de cette annonce dont nous connaissons tous les trois l'issue!" continua la jeune femme qui pris de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que les paroles lui échappaient. "On sait tous que vous n'appréciez pas la présence de Castle au commissariat. Pourtant vous êtes en première ligne pour vous rendre compte de l'importance de sa présence dans l'équipe. Vous jouez avec les chiffres Capitaine, vous avez vu que nous avons le meilleur taux de réussite de tout le département et que celui-ci a fortement augmenté depuis l'arrivée de Rick. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement balancer d'un revers de la main tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous juste parce qu'un gamin stupide lui a tiré dessus pour des raisons plus ou moins valables. Vous ne pouvez pas nous priver de son expertise dans des domaines qu'il a spécialement étudiés pour assurer le réalisme de ses livres. A plusieurs reprises, vous avez été vous-même témoin de son utilité. Le fait que nous soyons en couple ne change rien à notre capacité de travailler ensemble." Castle ne l'avait pas quittée du regard durant tout son monologue, les yeux emplis d'une fierté non dissimulée.

"Détective Beckett, je vois que Monsieur Castle a déjà déteint sur vous!" constata l'aînée. "Votre élan de sollicitude est très beau à voir mais je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision et tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien à ce que nous avons décidé."

"Elle a raison Kate. Je suis prêt pour votre verdict Capitaine." annonça l'écrivain en bombant le torse, pas totalement prêt à entendre la sentence mais conscient que de toute les façon il n'avait pas le choix. Les dés étaient jetés et si même son ami le maire approuvait qu'il soit mit un terme à sa collaboration avec sa muse et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette épreuves et qu'ils se soutiendraient mutuellement.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Beckett. "Tu ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement! Je n'y crois pas." Un choc pour elle. Elle aurait pensé que son compagnon se serait battu un plus pour protéger leur dynamique, leurs heures de complicité au poste et sa complicité avec Ryan et Esposito. "Comment peux-tu nous laisser tomber aussi rapidement? Je croyais que l'équipe que l'on formait comptait un tant soit peu pour toi? Du moins suffisamment que pour que tu ne laisses pas un petit incident se mettre en travers de notre route!"

"Un petit incident!" s'offusqua Rick qui, lâchant la main de sa partenaire, se releva pour lui faire face. "J'ai failli me faire tuer Kate. A cause de moi tu aurais aussi pu être blessée ou pire. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Je n'ai aucun entraînement pour aller sur le terrain. Combien de fois tu n'as pas pesté parce que j'étais dans ton chemin? Combien de fois ma présence a-t-elle desservi vos interventions."

Il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il voulait y croire, elle le savait, et toutes ses belles paroles ne servaient qu'à cacher sa peur de s'entendre éjecter d'un endroit qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. "Et combien de fois m'as-tu sauvée Castle? J'ai perdu le compte. Combien de fois m'as-tu permis de remonter une piste que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué avant?" mais son regard s'attendrit tout comme le son de sa voix. "On a besoin de toi Rick."

"Détective! Monsieur Castle!" s'écria Gates vers laquelle ils se tournèrent en un instant. "Autant j'adorerais vous voir continuer cette petite discussion, autant j'aimerais en finir avec tout ceci." leur expliqua la Capitaine. "Vous avez tous les deux tort et raison à la fois. Monsieur Castle vous a beaucoup aidé sur vos enquêtes. Je ne doute pas que votre présence au sein de l'équipe ait apporté un peu de gaîté dans un boulot qui est loin d'être agréable tous les jours et, soyons clairs, si vous avez sauvez la vie du détective Beckett vous avez également régulièrement mis votre vie, celle de Beckett de Ryan et Esposito. Alors maintenant écoutez moi bien." appuya-t-elle en le menaçant de l'index. "J'ai mis tous mes préjugés de côtés lorsque monsieur le maire et le procureur m'ont demandé mon opinion à votre sujet. La décision qui a été prise a été murement réfléchie. Vous avez un esprit vif Monsieur Castle et je ne remets pas en cause votre implication mais vous n'avez aucune formation de terrain, comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Le maire a proposé quelque chose d'assez inhabituel, je dois bien le reconnaître."

/

"Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez?" demanda vivement Lanie à Javier qui les conduisait depuis près de dix minutes dans une direction qu'il refusait de donner. "Si tu voulais que l'on passe une soirée romantique tous les quatre tu aurais pu nous le dire simplement." Lanie commençait à s'énerver. Le jeune femme détestait les surprises et depuis son arrivée au Old Haunt elle ne put que constater que son tendre Roméo n'avait pas l'intention de cracher le morceau aussi facilement qu'elle ne le souhaitait. "Est-ce que si j'étais, comment dire, gentille avec toi?" dit-elle en lui posant la main sur la cuisse. "Me dirais-tu où tu nous emmène? Dans quel genre d'endroit somptueux nous conduis-tu?" lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille.

"Argh Chica, tu ne tireras rien de moi, mes lèvres sont scellées!" l'informa l'hispanique, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant la route. "La seule chose que tu as à savoir c'est que vous allez apprécier cette soirée." Mais cette semi-aveu, n'expliquait en rien les cachoteries et la direction qu'ils prenaient.

"Tu nous emmène au commissariat!" s'exclama Lanie en constatant que le jeune homme bifurquait sur la 6ème avenue.

"Euh non, pff… J'ai juste oublié un truc au bureau et je dois absolument le récupérer ce soir!" justifia l'inspecteur.

"Esposito! serais-tu en train de me mentir? Tu sais que je connais des centaines de manières de faire passer ton meurtre pour un suicide ou même un accident voir de faire disparaître ton corps" le menaça Lanie. "Alors, la vérité!"

"Il n'y a pas d'autres vérité, Lanie. Je suis tête en l'air et j'ai oublié mon téléphone au 12ème. Demande à Ryan si tu ne me crois pas." insista Espo, sachant très bien que son partenaire le soutiendrait.

"Ryan?" s'enquit la médecin légiste en se tournant autant que possible sur son siège pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne au commissariat?"

"Eh bien, comme Javier te l'a dit, il a oublié son portable. On est de garde ce week-end donc il n'a pas d'autre choix que de retourner le chercher. Ce qui devrait te tracasser c'est ce qui va se passer après, on vous a prévu une soirée que vous n'êtes pas prêtes d'oublier." sourit Kevin fier d'avoir lâché l'information, sans avoir vendu la mèche.

"Vous nous cachez un truc, les gars et je vous assure que si je vois que vous nous emmenez au Fast Food, vous êtes morts!" annonça-t-elle se retournant à nouveau vers la route les bras croisés sous le regard amusé de Jenny qui adorait leurs échanges verbaux.

/

"Actuellement, votre place dans mon commissariat n'a aucune valeur Monsieur Castle. Vous n'êtes censé être qu'un observateur passif. Etonné par votre prestation lors de l'enquête sur la mort de la jeune Lucy Simpson, le procureur a proposé que vous deveniez consultant officiel pour la police de New-York." Castle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se jeta au cou de la capitaine qui, prise par surprise, faillit trébucher.

"Merci, merci, merci." dit-il en lui embrassant les joues à chacun de ses remerciements et puis repartant vers Beckett enveloppant ses lèvres et demandant immédiatement accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle refusa avec grande peine et beaucoup de difficultés consciente que cette démonstration soit un peu trop pour les yeux de son boss. Elle parvenait que difficilement à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Castle consultant officiel pour la police de New-York. Il serait intenable pendant des semaines.

"Monsieur Castle, un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Il y a toutefois deux conditions à remplir cet effet." Ceci le ramena à la réalité. Bien entendu que cela ne pouvait pas être si simple que ça. Bien entendu qu'Iron Gates n'avait pas accepté cette décision sans avoir sa part de plaisir sadique.

"Lesquelles?" s'enquit Kate inquiète pour son homme et les implications qu'une telle situation pourrait engendrer.

"Vous ne percevrez aucun salaire et vous devrez passer les tests d'aptitude physique et de tir, sans quoi, cette proposition tombe à l'eau et vous devrez quitter le 12ème sur le champs." Le sourire de Castle faisait plaisir à voir et, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle l'appréciait. Ce qu'elle refusait, c'est de voir l'un de ses meilleurs détective blessée à cause de l'incompétence de son 'partenaire' et le meilleur moyen de garder l'église au milieu du village était bel et bien de lui donner la formation qui lui manquait pour faire de lui une personne de référence pour le 12ème. Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'en tant que consultant il devrait aider toutes les équipes qui le lui demanderaient et ne serait plus forcément collé à sa belle.

Castle avait du mal à cacher sa joie et à ne pas sautiller dans tous les sens et eu du mal à maintenir un semblant du sérieux que la Capitaine attendait de lui et était en droit d'attendre de lui au commissariat s'il acceptait la proposition. "Même pas un jeton de présence?". Au regard sombre que lui jeta Gates il ne put que s'excuser platement, l'argent étant loin d'être un souci pour lui.

"Ok où est le piège?" s'enquit Beckett toujours peu certaine de cette annonce.

"Il n'y a aucun piège détective Beckett." se défendit-elle. "J'ai voulu qu'il suive la formation pour qu'il arrête de se mettre inutilement en danger. J'attends votre réponse demain à la première heure Monsieur Castle! Détective Beckett!" les salua-t-elle.

"Richard Castle, consultant pour la police de New-York!" dit-il fièrement après avoir reconduit la Capitaine à a porte. "J'adore." Mais Kate n'avait pas l'air aussi satisfaite de l'annonce que son compagnon. Son visage s'était fermé dès que Gates avait lancer sa proposition, inquiète de voir son homme officiellement lâché dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, était que Rick ne se jette tête la première dans des aventures dangereuses, sans renforts, comme elle l'avait elle-même fait à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'aurait plus l'excuse de lui refuser cette folie par manque d'entraînement et il se sentirait tellement fort qu'il ne verrait plus aucun inconvénient à partir en solo. Elle craignait tant qu'il reproduise l'exemple qu'elle lui montrait depuis qu'il avait commencé à la suivre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?" demanda l'écrivain en s'approchant de son amie et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille si fine.

"Castle!" grimaça-t-elle a l'entente de ce terme qu'elle n'appréciait pas. "Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas accepter?" Elle réuni ses mains derrière son cou et approcha son front de celui de Castle et nez à nez elle lui fit passer le message, sans un mot, juste d'un regard.

"Je … Je ne sais pas Kate. Je… L'idée me plaît énormément, c'est mon rêve qui se réalise. Je pourrais être à tes côtés tous les jours que Dieu fait, j'aurais enfin une place officielle et reconnue au poste. Je ne serais plus le scribouillard dont personne ne veut l'avis. Oh Kate, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'accepter." lui avoua-t-il "Serais-tu fâchée si je refusais?" Il ferma les yeux, à l'idée qu'elle lui reproche ses doutes.

"Non, je ne serais pas fâchée, je serais juste…. étonnée." avoua-t-elle en jouant avec le duvet à la base de sa nuque. "Je serais décontenancée, peut-être un peu déçue. Tu t'es tellement battu pour obtenir cette reconnaissance et maintenant tu laisserais tomber." continua-t-elle "Je comprends que tu ais eu peur rien de plus normal et loin de moi l'envie de te forcer à accepter quelque chose que tu redoutes mais je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ta décision. Je ne veux pas que la peur te ralentisse et qu'un jour tu te réveilles en te disant que tu as laissé passé ta chance. Tu étais heureux quand elle t'a annoncé la nouvelle Castle!" elle s'éloigna de son compagnon, ramena ses mains sur ses joues, passa ses pouces sous ses yeux pour qu'il les ouvre et pose enfin son regard sur elle. "J'ai confiance en toi Rick. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, celle que tu auras murement réfléchie."

"Je t'aime Kate!" lança l'écrivain à sa petite-amie qui lui souri tendrement avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue demandant accès à celle de son partenaire, se prêtant à un duel de passion, que seul le besoin d'air leur fit interrompre. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, je t'aime." Il se laissa glisser au sol, sur un genou, ses mains ne quittant pas ses hanches. "J'apprécie ta compagnie, ton humour, ta force, tu es magnifique à l'intérieure comme à l'extérieur. " dit-il avec un regard affamé pour son corps. "Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?" Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tentant de lui faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, de l'amour, du respect, de la tendresse et tellement de bonheur.

"Euh Castle, je…" bredouilla-t-elle. "Je… Waw, c'est assez… inattendu!" bégaya la détective à court de mots. Comment pouvait-il déjà la demander en mariage alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis six semaines, six longues semaines de souffrances physique pour lui et mentale pour elle. Comment pouvait il passer d'une proposition d'emploi à une proposition de mariage en si peu de temps. Ils éprouvaient des sentiments très forts l'un envers l'autre, depuis longtemps, mais de là à ce marier! Était-elle prête. Elle fut sauvée par le gong lorsqu'elle reçu un message de Ryan l'invita à les retrouver Esposito et lui au poste le plus vite possible. "On doit y aller Castle. On en reparle plus tard d'accord." Toujours un genou à terre, l'homme regarda sa compagne s'éloigner, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le laissait tomber pour un crime. "Debout Castle, on nous attend." lui lança-t-elle de la chambre.

"Oui, euh, je… j'arrive.

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'au commissariat parut durer des heures dans un silence malsain. C'est là qu'il prit la décision d'accepter le poste de consultant qui lui était offert, non pas parce que Kate venait de le nier mais tout simplement parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'un jour elle le quitterait, peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdue, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait créé avec les gars et les autres inspecteurs du 12ème. Il voulait que, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver à son couple, il puisse conserver le choix d'être présent ou pas auprès de ses amis. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Il savait Kate effrayée par leur rapprochement et malgré les sentiments qu'elle lui avait montrés depuis son accident elle était loin d'être prête.

Une fois arrivé au poste, Castle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et prit rapidement la direction de l'ascenseur . Kate le rattrapa en cours de route.

"Castle, attends-moi". Il s'arrêta et retint la porte de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive à ses côtés.

Arrivés au quatrième étage, les lumières étaient éteintes dans tout l'open space.

"Esposito t'a vraiment dit de venir les retrouver ici?" s'enquit Rick.

"Oui, il m'a dit qu'on partirait d'ici car il n'avait pas encore toutes les informations sur le corps." Sur son bureau elle trouva une carte sur laquelle elle reconnu l'écriture de son collègue. "Retrouvez-nous dans la salle de repos!" lut-elle.

/

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se cacher Javier?" rouspéta Lanie. "Il me semblait que tu devais juste reprendre ton portable? Il est grand temps que vous nous expliquiez les gars, sinon Jenny et moi on fiche le camps d'ici et vous faites votre petite soirée entre mecs!" Lanie commençait à perdre patience, dès que leur groupe s'était introduit dans le poste du 12ème, elle s'était mise devant Esposito, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tapant du pied au sol, Jenny imitant sa position.

"Ecoutez les filles, Gates vous expliquera dès qu'on sera à destination, je vous promets." se défendit Esposito "On ne peut rien vous dire. Sachez juste que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir attendu."

"C'est ce que vous nous répétez depuis plus d'une heure Kevin." finit par se plaindre Jenny qui avait été assez calme et silencieuse depuis le début. "Dites-nous ce qu'il en est et on vous aidera s'il le faut."

Les deux complices se regardèrent un brefs instants, puis abdiquèrent. "Il faut nous promettre d'avoir l'air surprises lorsque Gates vous annoncera la nouvelle. Elle a demandé à Castle de passer les tests pour devenir consultant officiel auprès de nos services. S'il accepte il aura un accès complet aux bureaux et il pourra enfin dire qu'il est des nôtres." Expliqua Ryan "Beckett et lui doivent arriver bientôt, Gates nous attend dans la salle de repos avec le maire et le procureur, pour officialiser les choses."

"Waw!" s'exclama Lanie. "Si c'est une blague…"

"Ce n'est pas une blague." l'interrompit Javier et Lanie se jeta dans ses bras.

"C'est génial pour lui. Kate va être heureuse, elle qui craignait qu'il ne soit obligé de quitter le commissariat." Lanie débordait de joie à l'idée que sa meilleure amie soit enfin comblée totalement, tant dans sa vie privée que dans sa vie professionnelle.

"Maintenant, on y va et s'il vous plait, motus, si Gates apprend qu'on vous en a parlé elle nous tue de ses mains."

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

/

"Beckett, j'ai pris ma décision!" déclara l'écrivain tout en se suivant la détective vers la salle de repos.

"Bien! Je suppose que tu as décidé de nous laisser tomber et d'aller te terrer dans la chaleur de ton loft pendant que je serai sur le terrain. C'est très bien Castle mais ne t'attend pas à avoir mon soutien après toutes les crises que tu m'as faites pour rester ici durant toutes ce années!"

"J'ai décidé d'accepter Beckett. J'en meurs d'envie et je crois que je viens de vivre une expérience beaucoup plus difficile que mon agression et si je peux survivre à ça et bien je peux survivre à tout. J'accepte d'être officiellement un consultant pour la police de New-York et de passer tous les tests qu'il le faudra pour rester au poste. Puisque je viens de perdre ma muse autant que je garde un contact avec la police d'une autre façon." lui annonça-t-il en la dépassant lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à l'entente de ses mots.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de chose. Perdre sa muse? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde sa muse. Elle voulait l'accompagner dans toutes ses divagations, toutes ses folies créatrices, dans sa vie, dans sa famille, le voir vieillir et voir grandir leur famille. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa demande en mariage. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. "Rick!"

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner "Non Kate, on a du boulot , alors on y va." et il ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos.

"Rick! Je t'aime!" lança-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur leurs amis.

/

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?


	18. Chapter 18

Waw, j'ai cru entendre que vous vouliez une suite ;-)

Merci pour vos reviews bien sympathiques. J'espère juste n'avoir tué personne lol.

Et je vous confirme, Castle parle toujours de trop et trop vite et Kate est toujours effrayée par les mariages et l'idée de perdre son homme.

Bonne lecture.

/

_"Rick! Je t'aime!" lança-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur leurs amis._

/

Chapitre 17

Ryan, Esposito, leurs compagnes, la Capitaine, le Maire et le Procureur restèrent figés en voyant la porte s'ouvrir devant eux et se refermer aussi rapidement. "Rick! Je t'aime!" avaient-ils entendu la détective déclamer à son écrivain. Sans vouloir s'immiscer dans leurs vies privées, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'être les témoins auditifs de leur échange verbal assez froid et tous se lancèrent des regards abasourdis.

"Hum. Je pense que l'on devrait reporter cette petite fête à un autre jour." Ryan était gêné pour ses amis. Beckett détestait voir sa vie dévoilée au grand public sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais apprécié que Castle la traîne dans ses soirées de lancements de bouquins où il voulait présenter sa muse, la version vivante de Nikki Hard. Ils finissaient toujours en page six avec tous les commentaires inappropriés sur leur prétendue relation de l'époque. D'un autre côté, Richard Castle aimait la popularité et tous les ragots qui s'y rapportaient, ils faisaient vendre comme le lui répétait sans cesse Paula en bonne attachée de presse, cependant, pour Kate, il appliquait une exception. Ryan n'en était pas moins certain qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de laisser qui que ce soit les entendre se faire une confession aussi importante.

"Pas question, inspecteur Ryan." La Capitaine venait de passer une journée complète à mettre en place ce stratagème, espérant, pour une fois, faire plaisir à ses officiers, les laisser un peu profiter avant de lâcher un écrivain assoiffé de vérité et de puzzle dans les rues de sa ville. "Ils vont finir ce qu'ils ont à finir et ensuite on passera aux choses sérieuses. En attendant, on reste ici, on garde notre sang froid et ils vont bien finir par retrouver leurs esprits et nous rejoindre." Comme d'habitude le romancier ne pouvait rien faire comme les autres. Il se voyait offrir un poste de consultant, une reconnaissance réelle au sein de la police New-Yorkaise, et même cette annonce qu'il attendait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il parvenait à la gâcher. Il était prévu que le Maire lui remette une décoration pour son action lors de l'immersion qui lui avait coûté une belle période de rééducation et le Procureur devait acter sa nouvelle position. Pour le moment Victoria Gates commençait à regretter de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette aventure par Robert Wheldon qui, contre toute attente avait d'abord été réticent à l'idée de donner à son ami les clés de la liberté.

Le Maire et grand ami de l'écrivain s'était bien rendu compte des risques que présentaient cette nouvelle position et loin de lui l'idée de mettre en jeu la vie de Richard Castle, il voyait d'ici la une des magazines people. Son agression par le jeune meurtrier avait suffi pour obtenir un aperçu de la curiosité et de l'appât de la chaire que pouvait susciter son état. Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'un journaliste un tant soit peu perturbé mette en cause l'aisance avec laquelle le Maire laissait un civil se faire tirer dessus en toute impunité. Ses adversaires politiques auraient vite fait de remuer l'affaire pour le descendre et prendre sa place à la tête de Big Apple. Cela s'était déjà produit une fois et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser de tels événements se reproduire et, dans un sens, sa meilleure protection était de faire de son ami un véritable membre des forces de l'ordre. Il savait faire plaisir et en profitait pour lever le bouclier qui lui permettait de renvoyer ses adversaires dans les filets.

John Carter, le procureur, entendait régulièrement parler du romancier, souvent en des termes élogieux pour ce qui était de ses participations aux enquêtes du 12ème et de façon beaucoup plus frivoles lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses apparitions publiques. Il se méfiait de cette nouvelle position de consultant car un pas de travers et c'est toute la réputation de la police New-Yorkaise qui en pâtirait. Les deux hommes avaient un objectif commun et pour des raisons totalement égoïstes. «Et bien Messieurs, Dames, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres obligations demain tôt dans la matinée et si personne ne se décide à faire revenir les deux tourtereaux qui se trouvent derrière cette porte, je me verrai contraint de vous quitter avant le début des festivités.» déclara Carter légèrement exaspéré par le cinéma qui se jouait devant lui.

«Monsieur, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très occupé, mais votre présence est indispensable.» plaida la Capitaine, elle-même débordée par les événements et un peu fâchée sur Castle.

«Capitaine, je connais l'importance de ma présence en ces lieux. Sachez seulement que je ne suis pas à disposition de Monsieur Castle, aussi riche et célèbre soit-il.»

«Monsieur le Procureur, je suis tout à fait consciente de votre planning chargé mais tout ceci, outre le côté plutôt non orthodoxe du déroulement des choses, est très important pour nous tous ici présents, vous y compris ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que sans Richard Castle, aussi difficile que cela me soit de l'avouer, un jeune meurtrier serait encore dehors, tout comme de nombreux autres criminels en tout genre.»

«Ne jouez pas sur ma corde sensible Capitaine, vous savez que ça ne vous mènera nulle-part. J'attends encore dix minutes et ensuite je m'en vais, qu'il ait reçu ou pas les documents officiels.»

Victoria Gates ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Carter était une personne très calme, très compréhensive mais qui prenait son métier très à cœur. Le fait de se voir retenu pour ce qui lui semblait être des futilités ne lui plaisait guère, tout comme cela ne convenait pas à la responsable du Commissariat, mais connaissant les apôtres qui se trouvaient derrière la porte rien n'était futile et anodin avec eux, et certainement pas le «je t'aime» qui était sorti de la bouche de la détective Beckett.

/

«Oh non Kate, tu ne vas pas me la jouer sentimentale maintenant ! Je sais très bien que tu tentes de te rattraper.» cria l'écrivain à bout de nerfs. «Si tu ne veux pas de moi en tant que consultant et bien je trouverai bien une autre équipe qui m'acceptera, mais aujourd'hui, c'est ce que je veux… Tout comme je veux que tu sois la personne la plus heureuse sur cette planète. On pourrait être heureux ensemble Kate. On pourrait soulever des montagnes ensemble. Et pourtant tu nous refuses ce bonheur. Tu me refuses de te montrer ce que pourrait être ta vie avec moi ! » continua-t-il sur le même ton «Alors si il te reste un tant soit peu de fierté reste éloignée de moi, reste éloignée de ma vie, reste éloignée de ma famille !» Il se sentait mal tant physiquement que mentalement, son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration devenait à nouveau difficile, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait refusé de lui répondre sacré bon sang. Elle ne voulait pas accepter sa proposition de mariage, elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec lui et bien soit, comme elle souhaitait, mais elle ne lui gâcherait pas la vie, Meredith et Gina s'étaient déjà chargées de cette partie.

«Castle, je… »

«Non ! » l'interrompit Richard « Non Kate. J'ai passé quatre années de ma vie à te suivre, à t'attendre, à espérer qu'un jour tu me vois, que tu te rendes compte que je suis plus qu'un partenaire. Je croyais que tu avais enfin ouvert les yeux et puis, comme à ton habitude, le coup de poignard n'a pas tardé à tomber directement après. Alors non Kate ! Il n'y a plus de Castle qui tienne ! Richard Castle n'a plus de muse et n'a plus … et n'a plus de petite-amie ! ». Il baissa la tête, las, se sentant trahi par celle à qui il avait tout donné, triste mais pas réellement surpris. Depuis le début de leur histoire il vivait dans la crainte que l'ancienne Kate Beckett revienne, la Kate Beckett fermée, la Kate Beckett emplie de doutes et de mal-être, il avait juste espéré qu'il aurait pu profiter un peu plus longtemps de la Kate Beckett libérée. Leur couple était voué à l'échec, il n'acceptait pas l'idée, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que cela s'était produit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

«Castle, laisses-moi t'expliquer. » tenta à nouveau la jeune femme.

«Non, je crois que tu en as assez dit. Je rentre chez moi. Amuses-toi bien avec Ryan et Esposito et dit leur bonjour de ma part ! » et sur ces dernière paroles il partit, ne laissant pas à sa muse le temps de réagir, il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide et décidé. C'était la dernière fois que Beckett le flouait et jouait avec ses sentiments. C'était la dernière fois qu'une femme se jouerait de lui.

Tétanisée, la jeune femme ne tenta pas de le retenir, bien consciente qu'il serait vain d'avoir une explication claire à ce moment précis. Kate hocha la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se demanda comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé pouvait se terminer de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son compagnon réagir avec tant de véhémence, la première fois également qu'il haussait le ton à son égard. Certes l'écrivain avait son caractère, ses sautes d'humeur, ses moments de frustration, mais jamais il ne criait sur quiconque. Habituellement, il se renfermait sur lui-même et attendait que le malaise s'estompe, voir ignorait les personnes ou le problème. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur sa silhouette, elle accrocha son regard durant un court instant avant qu'il ne se détourne, le visage contrit. Beckett décida de ne pas se battre, pas pour le moment du moins, il devait se calmer avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire ouvertement qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur, qu'il venait de la blesser et que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Il lui avait tellement donné et elle ne parvenait pas à lui rendre la moitié de ce qu'elle recevait. Une larme perla sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa de repousser, reprenant son courage à deux mains et reprenant la façade de la détective que tous s'attendaient à voir au Poste du 12ème, elle respira un grand coup, parée à faire face aux deux inspecteurs qu'elle devinait derrière la porte qui la séparait de la salle de repos.

«Bon Ryan, Espo, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » lança-t-elle avant de voir réellement qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement de tomber nez à nez, non seulement avec ses amis sur leur trente et un, mais également ses trois supérieurs hiérarchique qui semblaient tous figés et affichaient un air compatissant. « Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Capitaine ? » s'enquit la policière.

« Monsieur Carter, Monsieur le Maire et moi-même avions l'intention de remettre les documents officiels à Monsieur Castle et de lui transmettre les remerciements de la Ville pour son travail accompli au sein de notre département mais je suppose que nous devons reporter cette petite réjouissance à un moment plus opportun. » puis elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, un peu gênée, tant pour elle que pour sa détective, les remercia pour leur présence et les reconduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Oh ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? » Lanie s'approcha de Kate et la prit dans ses brans dans un geste de réconfort qu'elle avait si souvent dû faire pour consoler son amie durant les années difficiles qui suivirent le décès de sa mère. La détective restait raide, sans réaction, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire. « Comment est-ce que cet idiot a pu en arriver à un stade de stupidité aussi élevé ? »

« Il n'y est pour rien, Lanie. » parvint-elle à articuler. « Tout est de ma faute… Encore. » Toutes ses craintes et sa douleur se ressentaient dans sa voix habituellement si assurée. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête ? » Elle s'adressa à Esposito qui, délaissé par la médecin légiste, s'était rapproché de Kevin et Jenny à qui il murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à ses oreilles.

« Euh et bien non boss ! Je suis désolé… On est désolés ! » appuya-t-il pour lui faire comprendre son sentiment vis-à-vis de Richard Castle. Javier n'était pas un homme violent, même durant son adolescence pour le moins mouvementée, il ne s'était battu. Les sentiments de l'hispanique à l'encontre de sa responsable avaient toujours été clairs, il avait beau se moquer de « papa et maman » Beckett était comme une sœur et il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille.

/

Richard Castle claqua la porte du loft, hors de lui, ne se tracassant pas de savoir si sa mère était rentrée ou dormait déjà. La seule chose vers laquelle ses pensées se tournaient était la détective Kate Beckett, la seule femme qu'il puisse se targuer d'avoir jamais aimé, la seule femme sans laquelle il ne pouvait concevoir la vie. Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, leur relation était déjà une vieille histoire et il avait mal, non pas à sa cicatrice mais à son âme. Depuis le début de leur partenariat, Beckett lui avait littéralement volé son cœur. Sa grâce, sa force de conviction, sa sensibilité, ses grands yeux verts, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses cheveux légers et brillants, son sourire, tout son être éveillait en lui des réactions que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour. Et maintenant, il devait tourner la page, oublier sa muse. Après tout « mieux valait avoir connu l'amour et l'avoir perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé ». Il balança sa veste sur le bras du fauteuil ne se souciant pas qu'elle atterri presque immédiatement sur le sol du salon, d'un pas décidé et franc il se dirigea vers son armoire à malice, celle vers laquelle il se tournait dès que quelque chose dérapait dans sa vie, en sorti une bouteille de whisky, hésita à prendre un verre qu'il finit par laisser en place, se disant que la douceur amère du liquide chaud serait meilleure au goulot.

Le loft était silencieux, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul face à ses désillusions, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il ne versait pas et qu'il ne verserait pas car la vie lui avait appris à affronter des montagnes sans montrer à quiconque sa véritable souffrance. Il se rendit à son bureau, enlevant ses chaussures en chemin, trainant ses pieds sur la carpette. Son bureau était le seul endroit où il se sentait toujours bien, peu importait les obstacles que la vie avait posés sur sa route, devant son ordinateur, il retrouvait sa sérénité, son calme. Il alluma la machine, une page vierge de son traitement de texte flasha devant ses yeux et il s'installa prêt à coucher ses émotions sur papier. Il prit une gorgée du liquide brunâtre, puis une seconde et une troisième et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte la bouteille était déjà vidée de la moitié de son contenu. Il redéposa l'objet sur sa table de travail et se mit à écrire, le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable pour seul compagnon. Ses yeux embués ne l'empêchèrent pas de trouver les touches nécessaires à développer toute sa haine.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Alexis en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur l'antre de l'écrivain. « Je croyais que Kate était avec toi ? »

« Kate ! » ricana-t-il « Le détective Beckett a été appelé sur une scène de crime et crois-moi il vaut mieux ainsi. »

« Papa ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille en s'approchant de son père. « Tu as bu ? ». Elle avait déjà vu son aïeul dans cet état de dépression auparavant, elle l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère après son divorce avec son éditrice et connaissait la profondeur de l'abysse dans lequel il pouvait se terrer pour oublier. « Papa ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. » elle posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui interrompu son écriture.

« Je vais bien Pumpkin. Tu ne devais pas passer la nuit chez Molly ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Si mais son petit-ami est arrivé je les ai laissé seuls. » sourit-elle d'un air sous-entendu. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'écris pour oublier. »

Alexis jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui s'affichait sur la page qu'il avait quasiment remplie. « Papa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Le personnage a vécu ma chérie. Il est temps de me renouveler. » souffla l'homme. « Elle est partie Pumpkin, je dois me faire une raison ! Je lui ai déclaré mon amour et elle a pris ses jambes à son cou comme si … Elle ne m'aime pas ma chérie et j'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Je t'avais prévenu papa, cette femme n'est pas faites pour toi. Elle fait du mal partout où elle passe. » Alexis encercla le cou de son père avec ses bras chétifs et lui embrassa la joue. « On va s'en sortir papa. Je te le promets, mais arrête de boire. » Elle se saisi de la bouteille et reparti. Une fois à la porte elle se tourna vers lui et lança « Je vais retrouver grand-mère à son école. N'en profite pas pour faire des bêtises. »

Alexis, sa fille adorée, toujours la plus adulte des deux. Il s'étonnait encore et toujours du sens des responsabilités de la jeune fille et se demandait comment cette personne pouvait être issue de l'union d'une comédienne volage et d'un Peter Pan qui ne voulait pas grandir. Elle était sa plus grande fierté.

/

« Kate Beckett ! » s'exclama Lanie Parish en ouvrant le réfrigérateur de son amie, les yeux exorbités en analysant le contenu plus que douteux de l'appareil électro-ménager « Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus mis les pieds dans cet appartement ? ». La médecin légiste avait abandonné Espo, seul à son triste sort alors qu'il s'attendait à passer une agréable soirée en bonne compagnie, pour raccompagner la policière jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elles puissent discuter au calme de l'altercation qui l'avait opposée au romancier. Dès son entrée dans le salon, Lanie avait repéré le froid qui régnait chez Kate et s'était empressée de rallumer le chauffage. En meilleure amie responsable, elle s'apprêtait à passer la nuit aux côtés de la jeune femme délaissée et à l'occuper jusqu'à ce que ses idées deviennent plus claires.

« Ça fait combien de temps que Castle s'est fait tirer dessus ? » demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Tu veux dire que depuis toutes ces semaines tu es restée collée à Writer boy ? Kate ? » s'inquiéta la jeune métisse face au visage fermé de son amie. « Kate ? Parle-moi s'il te plaît ! » Lanie s'approcha, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Lanie, de toute façon, il est trop tard. Tout est fini. » murmura Beckett « Il est parti et ne reviendra plus. ». Assise sur son canapé, Kate se mit à pleurer, le visage caché dans ses mains, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine.

« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ». Elle s'installa dans le canapé, à l'opposé de son amie et versa un verre pour chacune. Elle tendit le sien à Kate qui l'accepta à contre cœur. « Cet homme, peu importe ce qu'il a pu dire, est fou de toi ! Tout le monde le sait. Comme tout le monde sait que tu ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Alors pourquoi cette dispute ? »

« Parce que je suis incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi Lanie… » sanglota la jeune détective « Il a besoin d'une femme qui est prête à s'engager, à compléter sa famille, mais je ne suis pas cette femme Lanie. Je ne suis pas son idéal et je ne le serai sans doute jamais. » Puis se sentant soudain tellement vulnérable, Kate essuya ses larmes et prit du courage dans une gorgée de vin. «Peu importe ce que les autres voient, ou ont pu voir en nous, tout cela est terminé, il a traversé une épreuve difficile, maintenant il va mieux, il est déclaré apte et en plus son rêve de gosse se réalise et il devient consultant. Il n'a pas besoin de moi et, moi, j'ai très bien vécu sans lui jusqu'à présent, je me débrouillerai encore après lui. »

« Arrête tes bêtises Beckett ! Tu sais très bien que c'est totalement impossible. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème Lanie ? Mon problème c'est que cet homme vient de me demander en mariage et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de fuir ! Voilà le problème Lanie. Je suis une couarde et il est impulsif ! »

Lanie n'en revenait pas ! Writer Boy lui avait proposé de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, il avait fait un saut incroyable vers sa compagne et hop plus rien ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux-là comme ça. Elle se devait de les réunir, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas.

«Kate ! Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour le mariage. Bien sûr qu'il a été idiot ! Mais c'est de Castle que l'on parle ici ! Le gars le plus … je ne sais même pas quel terme utiliser pour le définir ! » expliqua la métisse. « Tu le connais Kate ! Tu sais qui il est et comment il est ! »

« Justement Lanie, je le sais… et c'est ce qui me fait peur. » avoua Beckett en grimaçant.

« Si c'était un problème, Kate, tu ne serais pas tombée pour lui, tu ne serais pas restée près de deux mois enfermée avec lui dans son loft. » souffla-t-elle. «Si tu ne l'aimais pas ça ne te ferais pas aussi mal. »

« Je l'aime Lanie. Je le sais. J'en suis certaine. C'est peut-être la seule chose dont je suis certaine mais comprends qu'il veut une Kate Beckett qui n'existe pas, une Kate Beckett qu'il a eu à ses côtés pendant six semaines. Je ne suis pas cette femme Lanie. Je ne suis pas Meredith, ni Gina. »

«Ne compare pas l'incomparable, je t'en prie ! S'il avait voulu rejouer la même musique il aurait choisi une bimbo peroxydée et sans cervelle. » Lanie Parish comprit que la nuit serait longue et qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre son amie de retourner vers son écrivain de malheur.

« C'est fini Lanie. Je dois tourner la page. » annonça Beckett en vidant son verre cul-sec.

« Kate Beckett, je refuse de… » Lanie fut interrompue par des coups sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. « Et ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, on n'a pas terminé ! » l'informa la médecin légiste regardant son amie s'éloigner.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder par le l'œil de bœuf, elle n'avait de toute manière pas reconnu son partenaire dans cet appel. «Si tu viens pour me faire la leçon, ce n'est pas le moment. » dit-elle en guise d'introduction à son visiteur.

/

Alexis Castle ne se laisserait pas compter des inepties par Kate Beckett juste parce qu'elle était détective pour la police de New-York. Elle l'avait prévenue. Elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre si elle faisait souffrir son père. Depuis ces dernières semaines, elle avait appris à réellement apprécier la femme derrière la façade froide qu'elle affichait à profusion. Elle s'était laissée attendrir par l'histoire de la jeune femme, par toutes les attentions qu'elle portait à l'écrivain. Et voilà que pour toute conclusion, elle mettait violemment un terme à leur relation, sans crier gare, sans tenter de trouver une excuse valable. Oh non, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue de la colère d'une Castle, ni ce qui pouvait ressortir d'une intervention d'une jeune fille dont on fait souffrir le père.

Voir Rick Castle dans cet état, la forçait à revivre l'époque ou Gina et lui s'étaient séparé. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de l'alcool et des premières fans désireuses d'offrir leur sexualité au célèbre écrivain. Il sortait tous les soirs, rentrait ivre mort, une blonde à chaque bras, laissait sa fille de côté, traitait sa propre mère comme si elle ne valait pas la peine. Maintenant qu'elle se préparait à partir pour l'université, elle ne serait plus là pour le consoler et le contenir et quelqu'un devait prendre les choses en main à sa place, remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

/


	19. Chapter 19

Ah ne frappez pas ! Snif snif.

Ok ils exagèrent mais ce sont Richard Castle et Katherine Beckett. Un malentendu et tout part en vrille.

J'espère que vous ne m'en avez pas trop voulu pour cet épisode plus… triste pour les deux personnages :-/

Allez retour aux choses sérieuses -)

Bonne lecture !

/

_«Si tu viens pour me faire la leçon, ce n'est pas le moment. » dit-elle en guise d'introduction à son visiteur._

/

« Je ne viens pas vous faire la leçon Détective Beckett ! Je viens seulement pour vous dire de ne plus jamais vous approcher de mon père, ni d'aucun membre de ma famille ! » s'exclama Alexis rouge de colère. « Je croyais vous avoir prévenue ? Je pensais que vous étiez sérieuse et que vous aviez décidé de donner une chance à votre couple ! ». Kate grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille la définir par son titre de détective et non plus par son prénom, signe que sa colère était loin d'être feinte. Alexis n'attendit pas que son aînée l'invite à rentrer, elle lui marcha presque sur les pieds et se retrouva face à Lanie interloquée par la réaction de la fille de l'écrivain. La rousse lui fit signe de la tête signalant qu'elle avait pris note de la présence de la médecin légiste. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à le mettre dans cet état de décomposition ? Il ne mérite pas que vous le jetiez comme un vulgaire mouchoir usagé ! »

Les yeux rougis, Beckett ressentait toute l'animosité qui émanait d'Alexis et, même si elle la comprenait, elle ne se sentait pas le droit d'être celle qui devait lui expliquer leurs motivations. « Alexis, je… Je ne suis pas la personne à qui tu devrais en parler. Tu devrais poser la question à ton père ! ». Les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans et les yeux rivés au sol, la policière se sentait mal à l'aise face à la détermination de sa vis-à-vis. Mini-Castle savait comment toucher la corde sensible des gens et s'en servais dès qu'elle avait un objectif important à atteindre.

« Ah mon père ! » railla la roussette « Mon père se noie dans une bouteille d'alcool en écrivant la fin de Nikki Hard ! Mon père n'est que l'ombre de l'homme que j'ai vu ce matin. La seule chose qu'il a été capable de me dire c'est que vous ne l'aimiez pas et que vous aviez pris vos jambes à votre cou ! Je me demande bien qui est l'adulte dans cette pièce ? » s'énerva Alexis. « Et j'ai beau retourner dans ma tête tous les événements des dernières semaines, je ne vois aucun signe qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors soit vous êtes la meilleure menteuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré, soit il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je veux savoir quoi. ». Les mains sur les hanches, Alexis adopta une position de domination. Elle s'attendait à ce que la détective lui tienne tête mais elle avait une force de persuasion sans borne et même un membre des forces de l'ordre ne pourrait faire barrage à son besoin d'information.

Témoin passive de la scène, Lanie sortit de sa réserve et se proposa d'aller faire passer un pot de café, supposant que proposer du vin à la jeune fille serait déplacé et leur permettant d'être seule durant les quelques instants qui leur étaient visiblement nécessaire.

« Ecoute Alexis, je ne sais pas ce que ton père a bien pu te dire. Il a voulu partir et bien soit, mais ne me reproche pas des choses que je n'ai pas faites. Si quelqu'un doit avoir cette discussion, c'est ton père et moi. Tu n'es effectivement pas l'adulte Alexis. » l'informa Kate. « Je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu es très intelligente mais c'est un problème entre ton père et moi, un problème sur lequel tu n'as aucune influence. »

« Ah non ! Je n'ai peut-être aucune influence sur vos stupides agissements mais je serai celle qui doit ramasser les miettes derrière toi. Alors je pense avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je le récupère ainsi. Depuis qu'il vous a rencontré, il est raide dingue de vous, il ferait tout pour vous garder à ses côtés. Pourquoi lui remettez-vous la faute sur le dos ? » s'enquit la jeune rousse.

« Très bien ! » concéda la détective. « Tu veux savoir Alexis ? Très bien. Ton père s'est vu proposé un poste de consultant auprès de la police de New-York. Il a d'abord hésité, puis accepté et, dans un élan de folie qui lui est propre, il m'a demandée en mariage. Quand je n'ai pas répondu, il en a tiré les conclusions auxquelles il s'attendait, ou plutôt celles qu'il voulait certainement voir se concrétiser et il est parti, sans écouter mes explications, sans même me laisser une chance de lui … Sans même me laisser une chance de lui dire que, plus-tard, quand on serait installés, je serais fière d'être son épouse. » Ces derniers mots, Kate éprouva de nombreuses difficultés à les sortir de sa bouche, soudain asséchée, et laissa perler sur ses joues les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. « Alors, Alexis, tu crois toujours que je suis celle qui agit de façon stupide ? Tu crois toujours que ton père est innocent ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas baissé les bras, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Beckett venait de lui annoncer et peut-être avait-elle raison, c'est avec l'écrivain qu'elle devait parler. « Il a tué Nikki. » annonça Alexis. « Il l'a tuée dans d'affreuses souffrances juste après son mariage avec Rook ! » L'écrit de son père prenait enfin tout son sens.

« Je regrette de te faire vivre tout ça Alexis. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait encore ensemble mais il est parti. Parti Alexis ! » répéta-t-elle pour bien faire comprendre que si quelqu'un avait pris une décision irréfléchie c'était bel et bien Richard Castle.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous essayez à nouveau de vous défiler, vous le faites toujours ! » s'exclama Alexis. « C'est beaucoup plus simple d'accuser les autres n'est-ce pas détective ? ». Prenant désespérément la défense de son paternel, Alexis Castle tenait tête à la policière, insensible aux démonstrations larmoyantes de la jeune femme.

La détective secoua légèrement la tête en regardant le sol, consciente qu'elle perdait la bataille qui l'affrontait à la rousse. « Rentre chez toi Alexis. C'est là qu'est ta place, auprès de ta famille. »

« Et en plus vous avez le culot de penser pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi aussi simplement ? Vous croyez être têtue et bien vous avez trouvé votre maître. Je veux la vérité Beckett ! » insista-t-elle.

Kate cru reconnaître un peu de Castle en sa fille, la même obstination, le même engouement, la même envie de savoir. Lanie, qui entendait toute la conversation depuis la cuisine, reprit le chemin du salon, une tasse de café à la main qu'elle tendit à Alexis. « Kate dit la vérité ma chérie. J'étais là, il ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. »

« Papa n'est pas comme ça ! » continua-t-elle de défendre en acceptant le breuvage offert par la médecin légiste. « Mon père l'aime ! Il … Il ne l'aurait pas… quittée » Elle commençait à peiner à justifier sa colère, louchant sur son café comme si la réponse allait sortir de sa tasse comme par magie. Autant Kate pouvait mentir pour cacher son implication, autant Lanie Parish n'avait aucune raison ne pas lui dire la vérité. « Il… Il a vraiment fait ça Lanie ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ! » dit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ton père est quelqu'un de terriblement bon mais tant lui qui Kate ont des problèmes de confiance en eux tellement énormes qu'ils sont incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. La moindre contrariété devient une affaire d'état. » expliqua la métisse. « Ce sont des cas désespérés, crois-moi. »

Alexis eu un petit sourire en coin en remarquant à quel point le docteur Parish avait raison. Kate, quant à elle, ne put que lancer un regard meurtrier à sa meilleure amie qui avait vu clair dans le jeu du couple. « Vous pensez qu'on peut leur faire ouvrir les yeux ? » demanda la roussette à Lanie.

« Ils sont bornés mais je suis certaine qu'on peut les battre. » et elles se serrèrent la main en signe de deal.

« Eh ! Je suis là je vous signale. » geignit Beckett.

« Kate, je m'excuse ! » lui dit Alexis. « J'ai réagi au quart de tour quand j'ai vu comment il était quand je suis rentrée au loft. » et elle se jeta dans les bras de la détective, toutes les deux en larmes.

/

Castle jeta un dernier regard au chapitre de « Braise HARDente » qu'il venait d'écrire. Il y décrivait de façon tellement réaliste la déchéance de Rook après sa rupture avec Nikki Hard, deux jours seulement après leur mariage retentissant, comment après son départ il avait sombré dans l'alcool et les drogues de toutes sortes avant de se faire virer de son journal et de finir comme employé de fast-food dans le Middle West. Richard s'était tout particulièrement appliqué sur la scène d'enlèvement, de séquestration et de torture de la détective qui avait mené à sa mort lente et douloureuse, mettant ainsi un terme à la saga Nikki Hard, un point final à sa relation amour-haine avec son pendant dans la vie réelle, Kate Beckett. Il lut, relut ce passage, corrigea certaines lignes qu'il trouvait trop soft en rapport avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait actuellement.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, la femme parfaite avec laquelle il s'était vu finir sa vie l'avait rejeté, avait silencieusement refusé sa proposition, LA proposition qu'il espérait être la dernière de sa vie. Depuis sa rencontre avec la détective il s'était battu pour rentrer dans son cerveau, pour coller à ses pensées et qu'elle accepte finalement de l'intégrer à son équipe, pour ensuite s'immiscer insidieusement dans son cœur. Il lui fallut quatre ans pour arriver à lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Non, il se trompait, depuis le début de leur relation elle ne s'était jamais investie entièrement. Sa présence durant sa longue période de rééducation ne pouvait se justifier que par une sensation de culpabilité. Beckett devait s'être sentie coupable de l'avoir laissé jouer les appâts pour un meurtrier, d'avoir laissé son toutou au milieu de l'arène sans aucune protection. Leur acte d'amour aussi n'avait été qu'un leurre pour le soulager de sa misérable et pathétique vie. L'idée même que ces nuits ne soient que des mensonges lui donnaient la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser à lui donner son corps sans aucun plaisir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il ferma son ordinateur, non sans avoir pris la peine de sauvegarder son œuvre, tendit ses jambes sous le bureau et émis un soufflement de colère à son propre encontre pour avoir été si aisément dupé. Lui qui croyait connaître cette femme sur le bout des doigts s'était vu trahir une fois de plus. Bientôt sa fille serait à l'université, sa mère… et bien sa mère serait toujours là mais sa présence ne lui éviterait pas de se sentir seul.

Il se sentait seul et misérable et décida d'aller prendre une douche salvatrice et oublier ses problèmes. Castle repoussa sa chaise pour se dégager de son bureau, se releva, s'étira à nouveau et se dirigea vers sa chambre voisine, s'arrêta un instant pour ôter ses chaussettes, puis sema son jeans et sa chemise en chemin, ne se souciant pas du désordre qu'il générait sur son passage, après tout il était le seul à le voir et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une fois dans la salle-de-bains, il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et jeta un regard dans le miroir. Ses traits tirés, son regard fatigué, les cernes sous les yeux, les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux, comment avait-il pu penser une seule minute qu'une femme aussi belle et raffinée que la policière aurait pu tomber pour cette personne qui lui faisait face ? Il secoua la tête se retourna vers la douche et entra dans le bocal d'où s'échappait une vapeur étouffante. L'eau brûlait la peau de l'écrivain qui tentait de se punir pour son idiotie, il rougissait à vue d'œil, mais resta sous le jet puissant, se massant le cuir chevelu à l'aide du contenu de la première bouteille de shampooing sur laquelle il mit la main. Rick commençait à manquer d'air dans cet espace confiné mais n'en n'avait cure, il continua à se laver, arrêta le flot d'eau et, nu comme un ver l'eau ruisselant sur son corps meurtri, retourna dans sa chambre et, sans même prendre la peine de s'essuyer, s'effondra à court d'haleine sur son lit, face sur l'oreiller. L'écrivain peina à se retourner et une fois sur le dos il crut pouvoir s'endormir, mais Morphée ne trouva pas l'accès au loft. Les draps crus ne l'aidèrent pas mais il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever, alors il attendit.

« Papa, je suis de retour ! » entendit-il sa fille crier depuis le salon. Les pas de la jeune fille se rapprochèrent de lui et il prit alors conscience de sa nudité. Il s'empressa de se cacher sous les draps avant de répondre à Alexis.

« Je suis dans ma chambre, Pumpkin ! J'arrive tout de suite. » Les pas de sa fille firent demi-tour, il se défit de l'étreinte de son drap et ramassa ses vêtements, qu'il enfila rapidement pour rejoindre Alexis. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Deux voix se distinguaient dans le salon et la seconde n'était pas Martha Rodgers, non, la seconde voix appartenait à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment, qu'il n'avait même peut-être plus jamais envie d'entendre.

« Fais-toi beau, on a de la visite. » lui lança-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Il se sentit trembler sur ses jambes. Il était las de tous ces malentendus et de tous ces va-et-vient avec Kate Beckett, et l'affronter alors qu'il n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil garantissait un véritable carnage. Comment sa propre fille pouvait le trahir de la sorte. Aucune femme ne savait donc le laisser tranquille ? Il se força à faire contre mauvaise figure bon cœur et, les poings serrés, entra dans le salon. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la détective se tenant debout à côté de sa fille qui préparait du café.

« Ah papa ! » l'accueillit Alexis en se jetant dans ses bras. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en chemin. Je vous ai fait du café. Je vous laisse discuter, vous en avez besoin. J'ai rendez-vous avec Molly demain matin. Bonne soirée les amoureux. » lança-t-elle en prenant la direction des escaliers menant à son antre. « Et pas de bêtises ! » Un clin d'œil aux adultes et elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

/

Castle ne voulut pas regarder Beckett dans les yeux. Il passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. La colère qui émanait de son corps était tellement puissante qu'elle se sentit forcée de reculer.

« Castle, … Rick, s'il te plait, ta fille est venue me chercher pour que l'on mette les choses au point. Alors allons-y ! Une fois que ce sera fait, je te promets de sortir définitivement de ta vie. » se lança la détective d'un ton empli de tristesse.

« Ah ! » railla l'écrivain, tournant le dos à sa muse et les mains appuyées sur le rebord du plan de travail « Bien sûr que c'est ma fille qui t'a attirée ici, tu ne serais jamais venue de ton plein gré voir le résultat de tes actions. »

« Je… Castle ! Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! C'est toi qui es parti sans me laisser le temps de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. » dit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Moi ! » s'exclama Castle « Moi je ne t'ai jamais menti juste pour que tu te sentes mieux. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. » Il se retourna vers elle, trouvant la force de l'affronter mais restant adossé à la cuisinière. « Tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis quatre ans était important pour moi, j'ai apprécié tous les moments passés au commissariat avec toi et les gars, j'ai chéri chaque moment que l'on a partagé à tous les points de vue Beckett. » continua l'homme sentant la pression arriver à son paroxysme et s'obligeant à retenir son poing le long de son corps. « Je t'ai aimée Kate ! En retour tu m'as piétiné le cœur comme un vulgaire Kleenex et ça je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner. »

Kate tenta de rentrer en contact visuel avec son opposé, seul moyen qu'elle avait pour lui faire passer ses émotions mais n'y parvint pas car son regard restait perdu vers le sol. « Rick, crois-moi si je te dis que tout ce qu'on vient de vivre j'en ai apprécié autant que toi tous les instants. Je t'aime Castle, que tu sois à-même de le croire ou pas. »

L'aimer alors qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos aussi violemment ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Alors pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'épouser ? Avoue que tes seules motivations ces dernières semaines étaient de te déculpabiliser pour mon agression. » Il releva la tête et la détective prit pour la première fois la mesure de la douleur qui habitait son écrivain. Car oui, peu lui importait de savoir comment tout ceci se terminerait, il resterait son écrivain et elle voulait rester sa muse.

Alors c'était ça ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'atteignait pas ses critères ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était lassé d'elle ! « Je… Je ne suis pas prête pour t'épouser Rick ! » avoua la jeune femme fixant Castle droit dans ses yeux bleus qui tiraient sur le noir. « Le jour où je t'épouserai Rick, sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. » sanglota la détective « Mais je ne peux pas accepter de me marier avec toi juste parce que tu as été pris de la folie des grandeurs après l'annonce faites par Gates. Je veux que le jour où tu feras ta demande se soit le plus beau jour de nos vies et pas que ce soit un coup de tête auquel on ne saura pas qu'elle suite donner. » continua-t-elle sans jamais quitter son regard. « Je veux que le jour de notre mariage nous n'ayons rien à regretter. » finit-elle.

Castle ne répondit rien, il secoua la tête et fit lentement un pas en avant, puis deux, pour finir par se retrouver nez à nez avec sa partenaire, tous deux en larmes. « Je veux que le jour où je te demanderai en mariage pour de bon, tu me répondes. Peu importe quelle sera ta réponse, je veux juste que tu ne fuies pas. »

Elle appuya son front contre celui de son ami et lui donna un baiser esquimau « Le jour où tu referas ta demande je l'accepterai et je serai fière de devenir Madame Richard Rodgers. »

Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et la serra si fort contre lui, qu'elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans ses poumons, mais elle le laissa faire. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. « Qui est cet homme si chanceux ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

« C'est toi idiot ! » lui répondit sa muse en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. « Je ne veux que toi Rick et personne d'autre. »

« Je ne veux que toi Kate, pour la vie. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, il enveloppa ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il suçota goulument, il fit descendre sa bouche le long de sa jugulaire lui volant un gémissement de plaisir qui lui fit redresser la tête. « On est vraiment loin tous les deux ! » lui dit-il avant de remonter lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. « Je ne veux plus jamais de malentendus entre nous Kate. » puis il reprit son parcours du combattant, son visage s'abandonnant dans le cou de sa partenaire, il laissa une de ses mains rejoindre sa bouche afin de déboutonner le chemisier de sa compagne. Le chemisier blanc de la détective ne tarda pas à être rejoint au sol par son soutien-gorge et la chemise que l'écrivain n'avait pas pris la peine de totalement fermer. D'un geste brusque, Rick souleva Kate et l'assis sur l'ilot central de la cuisine et trouva sa place entre les cuisses de son aimée. Beckett renferma ses bras autour du corps chaud de son amant, le caressant amoureusement. La poitrine de sa belle enfin à hauteur de son visage, il entreprit de faire l'amour à ses seins si magnifiques léchant, mordillant son téton droit, il passait sa main si douce sur le second mont de soie de Kate et puis alterna. La façon qu'il avait de bouger la fit murmurer son nom qui le fit sourire contre sa peau. La voix de sa muse, son nom sur ses lèvres le motivèrent d'avantage, il relâcha ses seins et passa la main dans les cheveux si doux de celle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter. Il s'agrippa à sa crinière et joignit à nouveaux leurs lèvres dans un baiser dont la ferveur soulageait toute la tension qu'ils avaient ressentie ces dernières heures.

Le manque d'air les fit se séparer mais Rick n'en n'avait pas fini avec sa muse qu'il fit descendre de l'ilot et attira vers la chambre à coucher, désespéré. Castle se positionna rapidement entre ses cuisses, se retenant uniquement à l'aide de ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, gardant en contact leurs parties les plus sensibles. Kate voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, le moindre carré de peau lui semblait vital. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un temps pour faire durer les choses, ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était le sentir en elle rapidement. Elle entreprit de l'aider à ôter son jeans. « Waw Castle, tu te la joues commando? » s'exclama Kate en constatant qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Mais l'homme ignora son commentaire et s'empressa de finir de déshabiller sa partenaire.

/

Le lendemain matin, Rick sortit doucement des bras de Morphée, sentant un poids sur sa poitrine et son bras endolori. Il tentât de bouger son membre sans succès, ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses yeux piquaient et il prit soudain conscience d'une respiration à son oreille.

« Kate. » souffla-t-il avec un sourire qui cette fois remonta jusqu'à ses prunelles azures. Il tourna la tête tant bien que mal et constata que l'objet de tous ses désirs était bel et bien là. Ils étaient revenus de loin. Sa fille avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'avoir une conversation. « Kate ! » dit-il, cette fois pour la réveiller. « C'est l'heure ma puce ! C'est ma journée aujourd'hui. »

« Mmm. De quoi tu parles Rick ? » répondit la jeune femme en s'installant encore plus confortablement sur le corps de son romancier.

« C'est aujourd'hui que Gates va m'introniser roi de New-York et je vais pouvoir diriger tous mes sujets à coup de baisers et de chatouille. » lui annonça-t-il en commençant à la chatouiller sur les côtes, la sortant immédiatement de son état comateux.

« Richard Alexandre Rodgers, je te somme d'arrêter sur le champs ! » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires incontrôlables. « Je suis armée ! » lui lança-t-elle en guise de menace. Kate se contorsionnait pour éviter les assauts de son compagnon et se retrouva finalement emballée dans le drap.

« Tu es à ma merci. » Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de mêler son souffle à celui de son amie, elle était devenue sa drogue.

/

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ne pouvais pas vous faire pleurer plus longtemps lol.

Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point lol.

Nos amoureux sont-ils sortis de l'auberge pour autant ?


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou me revoilou !

Vous avez été sages alors … je le serai aussi… peut-être -)

En tout cas, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos différents commentaires et votre fidélité à cette fiction qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas au final. ;-)

Bonne lecture.

/

_« Tu es à ma merci. » Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de mêler son souffle à celui de son amie, elle était devenue sa drogue._

/

« Monsieur Castle ! Contente de voir que cette fois vous daignez faire une apparition. » Le salua Victoria Gates avec un sourire entendu dès qu'il passa le pas de sa porte suivi de près par Kate qui sentit son homme se raidir à cet accueil glacial. « Je ne pensais plus vous voir aujourd'hui. On avait rendez-vous il y a plus de deux heures. » précisa la Capitaine en tapant du pied sur le sol de son bureau.

« Je… On a eu un petit souci de voiture ce matin… et… et on a …» balbutia l'écrivain ayant omis de se créer un alibi pour justifier leur retard au 12ème. La petite séance d'embrassade avec sa compagne avait empiété sur leur planning de la journée et lorsqu'ils prirent conscience du temps qui venait de s'écouler, ils s'empressèrent à partager une douche, ce qui fut la seconde erreur de la matinée.

« C'est de ma faute Chef, je… j'ai parqué ma voiture dans une rue mal fréquentée, j'avais un pneu tailladé et Castle m'a aidé à le changer. On est désolés. » tenta de justifier la jeune détective sans la moindre conviction dans la voix et le regard baissé.

« Bien entendu détective Beckett, c'est de votre faute. » railla Gates. « Vous croyez réellement que je vais avaler ce genre d'excuse pitoyable. » la tança-t-elle. « Et vous Monsieur Castle, je m'apprête à vous remettre une décoration honorifique et vos clés pour ce dont vous nous rabâché les oreilles depuis des années, j'aurais au moins attendu un peu plus de respect de votre part ! » continua la Capitaine sentant ses nerfs la lâcher lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le futur consultant souriait d'un air béat. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend si guilleret Monsieur Castle ? »

« Euh… Je… » Encore une fois, face à sa future chef, le grand Richard Castle, le romancier reconnu comme un maître des mots, perdait tout son vocabulaire. Ce n'était pas uniquement Victoria Gates qui le stressait, mais l'idée qu'elle l'ait surpris à se rappeler sa nuit de passion avec sa muse le gênait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Je n'ai aucune excuse valable Madame. Je suis désolé. » Finit-il par offrir, grimaçant, à la Capitaine qui sembla accepter ses simples paroles comme justification.

« Me mentir ne vous mènera nulle-part ! » leur annonça Gates « Alors comportez-vous en adultes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » Elle prit place sur sa chaise dans laquelle elle s'adossa, les mains jointes par le bout des doigts, fixant les partenaires d'un genre particulier qui lui faisaient face avec un rictus qui fit frissonner l'auteur. "Avant toute chose, nous avons une petite mise au point à faire." Les informa-t-elle. "Installez-vous, cela risque de prendre quelques minutes." insista Gates, les accompagnant d'un geste de la main, puis reprenant sa position initiale. "Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, Monsieur Castle, que votre présence au sein de mon commissariat m'a été imposée par le Maire Wheldon. Votre façon de fourrer votre nez partout, d'attirer mes meilleurs éléments sur des terrains hors de la légalité et d'agir comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouet, m'horripile au plus haut point. Vous n'êtes qu'un prétentieux prêt à tout pour qu'on le remarque et, le pire Monsieur Castle, c'est que ça fonctionne avec certaines personnes et cela vous rend encore plus insupportable!" Gates fit un pause afin de s'assurer que ses propos atteignaient bien le cerveau toujours distrait de l'écrivain qui lui présentait un visage fermé tout en serrant les dents, pour éviter d'émettre tout commentaire malheureux qu'il aurait pu avoir. Beckett, beaucoup moins réceptive, ouvrit la bouche pour faire entendre son désaccord avec sa supérieure mais la Capitaine l'arrêta immédiatement d'une main levée, loin de souhaiter se justifier auprès de la petite-amie de sa proie. "Cependant" appuya-t-elle pour couper court à toute nouvelle tentative d'intervention. "Je dois reconnaître que vous avez été d'une aide significative sur certaines enquêtes grâce à votre manière peu orthodoxe d'appréhender les indices. D'ailleurs, je ne peux que constater que votre immersion dans l'affaire Simpson fut un succès. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté que vous obteniez le titre de consultant mais pas question que vous risquiez la vie de qui que ce soit sur le terrain. Il est donc prévu pour vous un entraînement physique ainsi qu'une mise à niveau sur la législation policière. Plus question que vous preniez des initiatives illégales, Monsieur Castle, plus question de partir dans vos délires sans avoir préalablement prévenu le central et plus question d'arriver en retard, peu importe la raison." précisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la détective qui se mordit la lèvre voulant à tout prix défendre son homme, malgré la justesse des mots de la Capitaine. "Voici les coordonnées du Centre d'entraînement et le documents à compléter pour confirmer le tout. Bienvenue à la Maison Monsieur Castle." dit-elle en posant les documents devant l'écrivain. "Vous pouvez disposer!" . Gates, qui s'était attendue à des effusions de voix, s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle son allocution s'était déroulée et s'en félicita mentalement, retournant à sa paperasse pendant que les comparses en profitaient pour s'extirper hors du bureau.

Dès son retour au loft, Castle embrassa rapidement sa muse d'un chaste baiser sur la joue et fila s'enfermer dans son bureau avec les documents remis par la Capitaine.

/

Richard Castle détacha son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur portable pour le poser sur l'horloge murale qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte de son bureau. Il était déjà une heure du matin et pour apaiser ses yeux brûlant il passa la main sur son visage puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il s'épuisait mentalement et moralement sur son code et par l'entraînement physique mais son objectif se rapprochait à grand pas, dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre il passait les examens qui bouleverseraient sa vie et celle de son entourage. L'auteur de roman, au succès dont il ne se sentait pas en mérité une once, se préparait à se rendre réellement utile pour la ville de New-York et ses habitants, à donner un sens à sa vie que la célébrité et l'argent lui avait trop facilités. Une certaine fierté l'envahit à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait arpentant les rues, un badge à la ceinture, passer les menottes à une pourriture. Bien entendu, en tant que simple consultant, ça ne lui serait pas autorisé mais il se doutait qu'un des gars se ferait un plaisir de lui faire ce cadeau, ne fus-ce qu'une fois en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Il sourit à l'idée de pouvoir se la jouer "bad guy" et prouver à sa compagne qu'il n'était pas seulement un intellect mais qu'il avait la puissance nécessaire pour mettre un bandit au sol. Le maître du macabre allait enfin mettre en pratique toutes les aventures qu'il faisait vivre sur papier à ses personnages de Nikki Hard et de Jameson Rook.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard, tendit l'oreille mais le silence régnait dans le loft et s'arrêta sur la photo qu'il avait fait encadrer et posée sur son bureau. Il s'en saisit pendant que le visage, affichant un sourire brillant, de Kate lui faisait face. Kate. C'était aussi en partie pour elle qu'il voulait réussir sa formation, pour que la Capitaine cesse de les menacer d'une séparation sous le prétexte que sa présence au commissariat ne trouvait aucune justification à ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus la quitter une seule minute. Richard était conscient que ces derniers jours il avait fortement délaissé son amie au profit de sa formation, il ne se rappelait que très difficilement la dernière fois où il lui avait parlé, la dernière fois où il avait promené ses mains le long de ses courbes ou posé ses lèvres sur celle de sa muse, mais il comptait bien se rattraper dès que tout cela serait terminé.

L'écrivain repoussa sa chaise, se leva, étendit ses muscles endoloris et partit prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, appréciant le calme qui l'enveloppait et sentant rapidement la fatigue le rattraper repris le chemin de sa chambre prêt à rejoindre sa compagne dans les bras de Morphée. Le stress montait en lui à l'approche de cette journée décisive et la présence de Kate à ses côtés le soulageait jour après jour. Elle était aux petits soins pour lui, lui préparait ses repas, lui rappelait ses obligations, le soutenait en l'aidant à réviser. En route vers sa chambre, il trébucha sur une paire de chaussure qu'il avait laissé traîner au milieu de son bureau et se rattrapa de justesse en fracassant au sol le crâne qui décorait son étagère dans un vacarme infernal. Castle grimaça, remit l'objet en place et continua son chemin en boitillant, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne. Il franchit le pas de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et fila directement dans la salle-de-bains. Il se doucha longuement, profitant de cet instant de relaxation bien mérité. Une fois terminé, il s'enroula une serviette sur les hanches et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir.

"Eh bien mon bonhomme, tu n'es pas vraiment au top de ta réputation!" Il passa sa main sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il s'engea à tailler dès le levé du soleil, s'étonnant lui-même d'être trop épuisé que pour s'occuper d'avantage de son physique. Une fois chaque recoin de sa peau séché, il enfila un boxer et un T-shirt paré à s'écrouler d'une fatigue qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis ses jeunes années. A l'époque, il savait passer des nuits blanches, continuer à réfléchir correctement et s'entretenir tout en reprenant ses activités normales dès le lendemain matin, mais croulant d'épuisement dès la nuit suivante. "Tu te laisses aller Richard Castle!" se tança-t-il se prenant à craindre que Kate ne le quitte parce qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui pour lequel son cœur avait faibli, prenant une profonde respiration et bombant le torse, avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de s'étaler de tout son long sur son grand lit froid. Le nez enfui dans l'oreiller, il chercha de la main la chaleur de sa compagne, mais il ne trouva rien, son côté du lit n'était pas défait. Castle se redressa rapidement pris de panique. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver? L'imagination de l'écrivain partit en vrille, il la voyait déjà cachée dans un coin à l'idée de construire quelque chose de durable avec lui ou partie seule sur une piste menant à l'assassin de sa mère. "Non. Du calme mon gars, elle doit être dans la chambre d'amis." Bien entendu, elle n'avait certainement pas voulu le déranger en rentrant tard du commissariat et avait préféré se faufiler dans la seconde chambre mais pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, le faiseur de best-seller alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et entreprit de fouiller son habitation à la recherche de sa muse. Elle n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni sur le canapé, ni dans la chambre d'amis, ni dans la chambre d'Alexis, ni dans la buanderie. Avant de réellement paniquer, il appela son téléphone portable à plusieurs reprises, sans aucun succès, et fini par laisser un message après l'horrible bip sonore qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Il envoya un SMS à Esposito dans l'éventualité où elle aurait été appelée sur une scène de crime et fit les cents pas dans le living en attendant la réponse de son ami. Cinq minutes plus-tard, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles, il insista une seconde fois… puis une troisième fois avant que l'hispanique ne le contacte, tout aussi inquiet que l'écrivain.

"Ah Esposito! Dites-moi que vous êtes avec Beckett!" demanda plaintivement Castle.

"Quoi?... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Castle? Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec votre petite-amie en pleine nuit?" s'étonna l'inspecteur du ton de voix utilisé par son interlocuteur.

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas eu de meurtre?"

"Castle! Il y a des meurtres tous les jours à New-York et là je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec vous au chat et à la souris, alors expliquez-moi votre problème avant que je ne vous raccroche au nez!" Javier Esposito pouvait être très ronchon lorsqu'il n'avait pas ses heures de sommeil et se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par le romancier ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes.

"Elle n'est pas rentrée!" annonça-t-il.

"Castle, elle…" tenta de répondre le policier.

"Elle n'est pas rentrée du commissariat! Elle est sûrement retenue quelque part…"

"Castle, Beckett est…" retenta-t-il.

"Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose! Elle m'aurait appelé si elle avait pu!" l'inquiétude et la fatigue aidant Rick était au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Esposito, il faut prévenir Gates, lancer un avis de recherche, lancer une recherche sur le GPS de sa voiture et de son téléphone. Sur quoi est-ce qu'elle travaillait avant de quitter le poste? Est-ce qu'un suspect l'a menacée ces derniers temps?" dit-il d'une traite.

Javier attendit patiemment de l'autre côté du combiné que son aîné lui laisse en placer une. "Castle! Voulez-vous bien m'écouter maintenant! La dénommée Katherine Beckett, source de vos recherches, est rentrée chez elle pour décompresser en compagnie d'un séduisant médecin légiste. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez si elle a osé sortir avec Perlmutter, il s'agit de Lanie! L'absence de Lanie étant la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la peine de répondre au téléphone. Est-ce que cette explication vous convient Monsieur le Consultant Castle?" le railla son partenaire.

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?" lâcha Castle dans un souffle de soulagement.

"Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye Writer boy. Alors maintenant je peux retourner dormir? Si vous croisez Lanie, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'elle me manque. A plus, l'écrivaillon."

Chez elle, avec Lanie, elle allait bien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à son téléphone. Rick oublia sa fatigue, alla s'habiller, pris les clés de la Ferrari et s'apprêta à rejoindre l'appartement de sa dulcinée.

/

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kate ne vit plus Castle que le soir, il ne venait plus au commissariat, préférant étudier et passer son temps au Centre de formation. Ce soir, après avoir bouclé une enquête harassante, Beckett, voulant se sortir le boulot de la tête, rentra à son appartement, et donna rendez-vous à Lanie pour une soirée entre filles, sans prendre la peine de prévenir l'écrivain qu'elle savait à nouveau plongé dans sa lecture du Code et par lequel elle se sentait terriblement délaissée face à son investissement dans sa formation de consultant. Elle savait que les tests approchaient, que bientôt le grand Richard Castle se verrait attribuer le titre tant convoité et elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait pouvoir gérer l'engouement du gamin en overdose de sucre. Elle comptait donc profiter de ces quelques heures de pause pour rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait pris avec son amie et se relaxer dans un bon bain chaud.

"Waw! Tu te décolles de Writer-boy?" s'exclama Lanie, avec une moquerie non feinte, lorsqu'elle reçu l'appel de la détective. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois?". La médecin légiste s'imagina tout de suite le pire pour le couple le plus particulier qu'elle connaissait.

"Non!" s'étonna Beckett. "J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées et de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma meilleure amie." expliqua la jeune femme.

Rassurée, la métisse s'empressa d'accepter la proposition et s'engagea à apporter la bouteille de vin pour rejoindre les plats italiens que s'apprêtait à commander la détective.

"Alors Kate, je veux des détails!" insista Lanie dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Beckett. "Pas de version édulcorée, je compte sur toi pour être à la hauteur.". La jeune policière la suivit du regard alors que son amie déposait la bouteille de rouge sur la table basse. "Et commence par me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas chez ton bellâtre." Lanie lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches volant un sourire las à la brunette.

"Ok Lanie, tu auras toute les informations que tu veux à une condition." posa Kate avec un œil taquin faisant rougir sa vis-à-vis qui comprit rapidement la direction que prenait leur conversation.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer Kate. Javier et moi comparé à Castle et toi c'est un long fleuve tranquille. Alors prends ton temps et je verrai ce que je peux te donner." sourit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et fouillant les tiroirs pour trouver l'ouvre bouteille alors que retentit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, annonçant l'arrivée de leur dîner.

Kate paya le livreur et le repas se déroula paisiblement, dans le canapé, dans un silence presque trop lourd.

"Alors Kate. Qu'est-ce qui t'as conduit loin de ton écrivain de malheur?" commença-t-elle à questionner avide de renseignements qui lui permettaient de taquiner sans fin ses amis.

La détective pivota vers sa collègue, émis un soufflement de lassitude puis déposa son verre de vin sur la table basse. "Il n'y a aucun problème Lanie, je te le promets. Castle… Rick est quelqu'un de très attentionné, qui se donne à cent pourcent dans notre relation." expliqua-t-elle. "comme dans tout ce qu'il fait."

"Mais?" s'enquit la métisse "Il y a bien un mais n'est-ce pas?"

"Lanie!" geignit Beckett, "Tu sais à quel point il est passionné, perfectionniste, ambitieux? Tous ces traits de caractère se retrouvent dans notre relation. Il est parfait…. Bon ok presque parfait." accorda-t-elle à son amie qui ne pouvait imaginer que leur relation soit sans aucune aspérité.

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi, ici?

"Mais." ajouta doucement la jeune femme, "c'est Richard Castle qui une fois qu'il a un objectif en tête ne voit plus ce qui l'entoure. Il construit une forteresse autour de lui et laisse tout le monde à l'extérieur de sa bulle." expliqua-t-elle. "Quand il écrit, rien ne peut le déconcentrer."

"Même…tu sais?" fit-elle d'un geste de la main montrant le corps de Kate.

"Même ça." sourit la détective. "Maintenant, il est tellement pris par ses pseudo-études qu'il ne sort plus de son bureau, se nourrit à peine, … oublie nos rendez-vous." Le regard interrogateur de Lanie la poussa à poursuivre son explication. "On devait aller dîner au nouveau restaurant français sur la cinquième rue, "Chez Louis", il avait fait les réservations depuis un mois, s'écriant que c'était honteux de faire patienter les gens aussi longtemps. Et hier, quand je suis rentrée, il était en pyjama devant son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur son écran qu'il lâchait uniquement pour prendre des notes sur son calepin. Je lui ai rappelé notre réservation, il a murmuré un "Oui chérie j'arrive", je suis allée me préparer et quand je suis revenue il était toujours dans la même position. J'ai eu beau tenter de le secouer, au bout d'une demi-heure j'ai appelé Alexis et on a profité du resto à nous deux." dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête en se remémorant ce moment qui l'avait profondément blessée. Elles avaient bien ri et bien mangé mais Kate avait gardé, tout au long de la soirée, un pincement au cœur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la fille de l'écrivain qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que son père était comme ça, tête en l'air, concentré. "Quand on est rentrées, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, il ne m'a rien demandé, je suis allée me coucher et ce matin… et bien ce matin, je l'ai retrouvé dans la même position dans le lit. J'ai fait comme s'il n'était pas là et pour lui je n'existais pas vraiment non plus. Donc j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici. Je ne lui plus parlé depuis."

"Oh ma chérie!" compatit la médecin légiste en enlaçant son amie dans ses bras, je suis désolée."

"Il n'y pas de quoi Lanie." tenta de se convaincre la détective. "Lorsque je lui ai laissé voler mon cœur, je savais ce à quoi je m'engageais. Depuis le début je sais qu'il est borné et idiot, mais c'est mon idiot, même si parfois ça fait mal." La moue déconfite de Lanie la fit sourire.

"Eh bien ma chérie, aujourd'hui pas d'homme. Cocooning et que dirais-tu d'aller draguer en boîte?"

"Non!" s'exclama Kate.

"Alors quoi, tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sort pendant toute la soirée?" s'enquit Lanie.

"Non, je…Comment ça se passe avec Espo?"

"Ma chérie, Espo c'est tout le contraire de ton écrivain."

Quelques temps plus-tard, leur discussion fut interrompue par de violents coups à la porte d'entrée.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un?" demanda Lanie.

"Non et certainement pas à cette heure-ci!" murmura la détective, s'approchant discrètement de la porte, s'emparant de son arme avant de regarder par l'œil de bœuf. "Castle!" s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, déposant son arme dans son étui, légèrement irritée par cette intrusion nocturne.

"Kate, ne me fait plus jamais ça!" et il fondit directement sur elle, l'enlaçant et clamant ses lèvres pulpeuses avec une rage et une passion qu'elle ne put se permettre de repousser jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer.

"Bonjour Castle! Moi c'est Lanie et je n'ai pas besoin d'être témoin de vos petits câlins, alors merci d'attendre que je sois sortie." La médecin légiste réuni ses affaires. "Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai chez Espo!" lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu "Ne faites pas trop de bêtises" et elle partit sur la pointe des pieds laissant les amoureux en tête-à-tête.

/

La jeune détective proposa une tasse de café à son compagnon auquel il préféra un verre de vin plus apaisant après les émotions qui venaient de le parcourir.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu ne rentrais pas? Je n'ai plus l'habitude de m'endormir dans un lit vide." dit-il avec sa moue boudeuse une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans le canapé.

"Castle,… Rick, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de me changer les idées. Tu es tellement pris par tes cours que tu oublies jusqu'à ma présence. Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour faire une soirée entre filles avec Lanie. Elle et moi, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir dernièrement et on avait du retard à rattraper."

"Je ne t'oublie pas Kate! Je… Je suis un petit-ami indigne." soudain conscient de tous les faux pas qu'il venait de faire ces derniers jours. "Je ne t'ai pas accordé une minute." Il l'attira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux, les jambes tendues sur le divan. "mais j'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie sur ce test et… et je crois que je deviens fou et j'en oublie mes priorités." dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu es fâchée n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"De quoi parles-tu?" demanda la jeune femme avec un sourcil froncé.

"J'ai tenté de te téléphoner une dizaine de fois avant d'en venir à réveiller Esposito."

"Oh Rick!" répondit-elle en passant la main sur sa joue râpeuse. "J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac, je ne lai pas entendu…. Je suis désolée." elle déposa un simple bisou sur les lèvres avant de continuer. "Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter."

"Moi, m'inquiéter!? Pfiou, non, tu me connais" répondit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère. "J'étais mort de peur. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un problème en route. Pendant une seconde, j'ai même cru que… que j'avais… que je t'avais perdue."

Avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pu lui démontrer, Kate l'enlaça et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. "Tu ne me perdras jamais Rick. Tu es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin!" sourit-elle "Que penserais-tu d'aller terminer cette conversation dans la chambre à coucher?"

/

Le jour du test arriva plus vite que prévu et Richard perdait tous ses moyens. Kate l'accompagna jusqu'au centre d'entraînement ou dès sept heure du matin, il commença le test écrit. Ses paumes était moites, son écriture erratique, ses idées embrumées mais il tenta de faire de son mieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, que tous ses efforts étaient vains et que jamais il ne parviendrait à répondre à la moindre des questions qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Déjà à l'école, les examens le stressaient à un point tel qu'il ne parvenait que très rarement à retranscrire l'ensemble de ses connaissances. Richard Rodgers n'avait jamais été un élève très brillant, préférant faire la fête et des blagues que d'étudier, mais sa mémoire ne lui faisait que très rarement défaut. Par chance, en ce jour important, l'inspiration ne l'avait pas quitté, et ses années de travail sur le terrain avec son équipe aidant, il ne termina que quatre heures plus-tard après avoir recouvert d'encre une dizaine de pages blanches. Castle avait espéré pouvoir aller saluer ses amis pendant midi, mais l'instructeur l'accapara immédiatement pour passer à la partie pratique.

De son côté, la détective, assise à son bureau au commissariat attendait des nouvelles de son gratte-papiers préféré, se rongeant les ongles et ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'elle devait compléter et, à seize heures, toujours sans nouvelle de son compagnon, elle décida de terminer sa journée lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

"Castle! Enfin! Comment ça c'est passé? Tu as les résultats?" lui demanda-t-elle avant même de le laisser s'exprimer.

"Beckett! Je… J'ai… Ils ont fini de noter, les résultats viennent d'être afficher." Balbutia-t-il. "Le taux de réussite est très bas."

/

Ouille, taux de réussite très bas.

Bon signe ou pas?

Restera-t-il avec ses amis au 12ème?

N'est pas flic qui veut hihi (rire sadique) lol


	21. Chapter 21

Merci pour vos reviews Je vois que vous avez bien compris mon côté sadique et je suis heureuse qu'il vous plaise lol.

Castle restant Castle et Beckett fidèle à elle-même, je me demande comment ça va finir tout ça?

Des idées?

Bonne lecture.

/

_"Castle! Enfin! Comment ça c'est passé? Tu as les résultats?" lui demanda-t-elle avant même de le laisser s'exprimer._

_"Beckett! Je… J'ai… Ils ont fini de noter, les résultats viennent d'être afficher." Balbutia-t-il. "Le taux de réussite est très bas."_

/

La tension à son comble, Kate Beckett serra les dents loin d'avoir envie de jouer. "Richard Castle, je t'en prie arrête ton cinéma!" grogna Kate prête à exploser.

"Kate, je sais que tu attendais beaucoup de moi. Moi-même j'espérais énormément de cette journée." commença-t-il à lui expliquer.

"Oh Rick, je suis désolée, mon chéri." s'attendrit immédiatement la détective, prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de la vie telle qu'il l'a connaissaient. Castle ne viendrait plus lui apporter son café tous les matins, il ne la suivrait plus sur les scènes de crimes, ne mettrait plus ses mains dans les dossiers, ne viendrait plus jamais se tenir droit comme un I devant le tableau blanc en émettant toutes sortes de théories plus improbables les unes que les autres, n'occuperait plus sa chaise à côté du bureau de sa muse en la fixant amoureusement et n'apporterait plus cette légèreté aux membres du personnel qui le côtoyaient chaque jour. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans son ombre? Bien sûr qu'il serait toujours là, à l'attendre au loft, remonté comme une pile électrique, à la taquiner, à la faire rire durant des heures, mais il ne serait plus là, avec elle en permanence. Sans l'écrivain au commissariat, les journées promettaient d'être bien moroses et Kate le regrettait amèrement mais elle se devait d'être forte et de prendre sur elle pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Si égoïstement, elle ne pensait qu'à son absence, pour lui, ce serait encore pire, elle imaginait déjà le lion devenant fou dans sa cage, faisant les cents pas pour oublier qu'il était devenu persona non grata auprès de ses amis. "Je suis réellement désolée! Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire? Tu avais si bien révisé!"

"Et bien justement ma puce, j'ai bien révisé. J'ai trop révisé au point de te laisser tomber pendant des jours!" l'informa Rick "Et maintenant, toi et moi on va en payer le prix fort!"

"Pardon?" Beckett ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, ratant même le petit nom dont il l'affublait et qu'elle n'appréciait que modérément. Il devait divaguer.

"Oui, on va devoir se battre tous les jours face à Gates qui ne va certainement pas supporter que l''on soit…. enfin que je sois dans son commissariat chaque jour que Dieu fait."

"Tu veux dire que…" s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, n'osant pas terminé sa phrase de peur d'avoir mal compris l'annonce de son compagnon. "Castle?".

"J'ai réussi, Kate haut la main! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ma puce, on ne se quittera plus jamais et Gates va adorer me détester tout au long de sa carrière." Il ne pouvait plus retenir sa joie plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu la taquiner, lui faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'il n'avait pas atteint son objectif mais son engouement avait prit le dessus. "J'ai réussi!" murmura-t-il encore tout retourné à l'idée d'être enfin un consultant reconnu de la police de New-York. "J'ai enfin fait quelque chose de bon Kate!" sa voix reflétait le torrent d'émotions qui l'assaillait depuis l'annonce officielle des résultats.

"Félicitations!" s'exclama la jeune femme prise par l'émotion. "Je… Où es-tu?"

"Je suis en chemin pour le commissariat. On va fêter ça ce soir avec les gars, ce sera la plus grosse fête que New-York n'aura jamais connue!" prévint-il la voix emplie d'une joie qu'il voulait partager avec le monde. "Et toi tu …. enfin, tu seras la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre!"

"Castle?"

"Oui?"

"Arrête tes bêtises et dépêches-toi à arriver ici!"

"Bien Madame!".

En raccrochant, le cœur de Kate battait à la chamade. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours cru en son homme, pendant un court instant Beckett avait craint qu'il n'y parvienne pas, qu'il se voit recalé et avoir à le gérer dans une telle épreuve aurait été affreux. Cet idiot de Castle lui avait fait une peur bleue mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie qui l'envahit en ce moment. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser au milieu de ses collègues.

"Des nouvelles Boss?" s'enquit Espo.

"Oui, il a reçu les résultats."

"Et?" insista Ryan.

"Et je le cite : "'Gates va adorer le détester'."

"Yess!"

/

Richard Castle, Maître du Macabre et consultant pour la police de New-York. Deux cordes à son arc. Deux titres pour lesquels il s'était battu bec et ongles. Deux de ses plus grandes victoires professionnelles. Depuis son adolescence, il travaillait dur pour acquérir un niveau d'écriture acceptable pour les maisons d'édition et ensuite pour donner à son lectorat, avide d'intrigues rondement menées, le plaisir qu'il s'attendait à retirer à la lecture de leur auteur préféré. Se voir accepter son premier manuscrit par Black Pawn fut pour lui une victoire personnelle. Il n'était plus le petit Richard Rodgers, l'adolescent boutonneux, raillé par tous ses camarades de classe, bon à rien à l'école et délaissé par une mère tête en l'air, il se créait un nom et les ventes de son écrit dépassèrent toutes ses espérances et celles de Paula, fidèles depuis ses débuts. Pour son second ouvrage, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour se surpasser et s'attirer une certaine sorte d'affection dont il avait toujours manqué. Bien entendu que Martha l'aimait malgré qu'elle l'avait envoyé en pension et elle avait su lui montrer au fil des années, mais l'amour d'une mère n'était pas suffisant pour un jeune homme qui avait passé sa vie à se sentir abandonné, inutile et incompétent. Son aventure avec la CIA fut productive pour la série des Derrick Storm mais son imagination débordante déplaisait fortement aux agents qui l'entouraient et la froideur qui y régnait l'envoya à nouveau dans ses retranchements, le décidant à mettre un terme aux aventures de l'espion avant de retomber dans ses travers dépressifs. C'est alors que le destin le plaça sur la route du détective Katherine Beckett, pleine de vitalité, de compassion, d'entêtement et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, d'une beauté renversante. A nouveau, il dû se battre pour que Nikki Hard rende justice à sa muse et pour gagner le cœur de celle qui, par sa simple présence, le fit chavirer. Encore une fois, à force de persévérance, il atteignit son objectif sur les deux tableaux. Nikki Hard lui apportait un succès non démenti jusqu'à ce jour et Kate Beckett le soutenait, peu importe l'obstacle qui se dressait face à eux. Son regard se porta alors sur l'objet de son affection qui avait pris place à ses côtés, sur une banquette du Old Haunt où il avait convié ses amis pour arroser sa victoire.

Kate rigolait en regardant Esposito danser une sorte de lambada désarticulée avec une Lanie un peu atteinte par les effluves des quelques verres de bière qu'elle venait d'engloutir.

"Eh Castle! Bien joué mon gars!" l'interpella l'irlandais qui, depuis le bar, le salua avec son verre. L'écrivain leva sa chope et lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement et reporta son attention sur sa muse qui, sentant des yeux posés sur elle, lui fit face, le regard pétillant et amoureux.

"Tu fixes Castle!" feignit-elle vainement son agacement. Il ne répondit pas. "Kate à la lune! Rick! Tout va bien?" s'enquit l'objet de ses pensées le voyant à des années lumières de leur position.

"Je n'ai jamais été mieux!" sourit-il à sa muse. "C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma… de ma carrière! Et pouvoir t'accompagner tous les jours que Dieu fait est pour moi un cadeau magnifique." continua-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Beckett et l'attirant à lui.

"Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose!" Elle taquinait régulièrement son écrivain et elle devait reconnaître que si Gates l'avait éjecté leur petites joutes verbales lui auraient horriblement manquées. Le savoir enfin admis dans la police, ou du moins se rapprocher de cette grande famille, était un soulagement. "Avec ou sans cette confirmation, tu n'aurais jamais su rester loin de moi… et je ne veux pas que ça change." lui annonça-t-elle sans détourner son regard vert des yeux de son ami et joignant leur deux fronts. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Castle."

Le regard de l'écrivain s'assombrit sous le poids de l'inquiétude mais il garda le silence.

"Rick, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ouvrir mon cœur ou mon âme à qui que ce soit mais toi, tu as réussi a démolir les murs que j'avais pris des années à construire et…" elle déglutit difficilement, effrayée à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds. "Je t'aime Rick!" lui dit-elle.

Bien sûr que Kate l'aime. Bien sûr qu'elle le lui avait dit de plusieurs manières différentes. Elle le lui avait même dit sous le coup de l'émotion lorsqu'il l'avait laissée au commissariat après cette abrupte demande en mariage qui fut sa plus grosse erreur depuis leur rencontre, ou en tout les cas une des plus grosses erreurs. Le sourire qui barra son visage, les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux, Castle ne put se retenir et l'embrassa, d'un chaste baiser emplit de tendresse et de passion.

"Je t'aime. Et quitte à passer pour un impossible romantique cliché, tu es mon âme sœur."

"Cliché de fait." railla-t-elle "J'ai… Je… " balbutia-t-elle. "C'est oui Rick!"

"Pardon? Oui quoi?" s'enquit-il. Il s'éloigna d'elle et analysa son visage et soudain, le train le frappa de plein fouet. "C'est oui? Vraiment? Tu …. Je ne veux pas te presser." Il sautillait sur son siège prêt à lui faire l'amour là, sur le banc, devant toute l'assemblée. Il avait envie de lui faire sentir toute la palette de sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, de la prendre dans ses bras, de fusionner avec elle.

"Tu ne me presses pas Rick. Je suis prête."

"Kate." son prénom sortit dans un murmure de respect, d'amour et d'étonnement. "J'ai envie de le crier au monde entier."

Elle lui rendit son sourire, héla le serveur, et commanda une bouteille du meilleur champagne disponible dans les caves. Lorsqu'il revint avec la bouteille, elle interpella Ryan, Esposito, Jenny et Lanie qui s'approchèrent rapidement, riant et trébuchant en direction du couple.

"Les amis, Kate et moi avons une nouvelle importante a vous annoncer." annonça l'écrivain à ses amis en leur servant à chacun une flûte de champagne bien frais. "Après des années d'hésitation, la détective Beckett ici présente a enfin ouvert les yeux! Aie" s'écria-t-il sentant le coude de sa muse dans ses côtes. "Nous allons nous marier!" dit-il fièrement.

Lanie se mit à hurler et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pendant que Ryan, Esposito et Jenny félicitèrent l'heureux promis.

"Oh ma chérie c'est énorme! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?"

Kate grimaça en haussant les épaules. "Je l'aime, il m'aime, on est bien ensemble et… ma peur était irrationnelle." se justifiait la détective lorsque son téléphone se mis à sonner, tout comme celui de ses comparses. "Beckett!... Bien, on arrive. Malheureusement on devra attendre un peu pour les réjouissances. On a un meurtre à élucider." Elle se tourna vers son fiancé, un peu triste de ne pouvoir profiter de son nouveau statut de future épouse. "Je suis désolée!"

"Pas autant que moi!" dit-il "Ils ne m'ont pas appelé!" justifia-t-il alors que la sonnerie de son portable retentit également. "Castle!...Ok. Merci!" répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. "Mon premier appel." s'enorgueillit-il.

Ryan embrassa Jenny, et suivit Esposito, Lanie, Beckett et le tout nouveau consultant sur la route pour sa première mission.

/

THE END

La fin est un peu courte, je le reconnais.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus mais je pense qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette aventure avant de tourner en rond.

Mais je vous promets, Castle et Beckett seront bientôt de retour pour de nouvelles aventures.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies, toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont motivées à continuer et à approfondir cette histoire.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;-)


End file.
